It Takes All Kinds
by Axiom
Summary: An g/c, b/v, k/18 alternative universe. Bulma, Chichi and 18 are...different. But when they are sent to a summer camp to learn to use their
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: So I know that my last story was really short. I promise to contain the urge to spill my wonderful idea to anyone for this story (*wink* with a few exceptions, of course…) and be as descriptive and elaborate as my impatient mind will let me be. Okie dokes? Kay…now, I hope you enjoy this and for the first…aw, maybe two chapter things will be a little confusing. I planned it that way so don't get all yelly at me, alright? Now that we have that straightened up…wait…oh…heh…heh…this is under the "Disclaimer", isn't it?

A/N: I don't own much…dog food…brains…intestines…and my sister…you want her? @}-- aw, a flower too…if-if you look-look sideways…*turns head sideways to look at the screen* 

AND THIS FACE: -._-' SEE IT?? SEE IT?? IT'S MINE! GOT IT BUSTER?!? *ahem* anywho…shipoopi, shipoopi, shipoopi, the girl who's hard to get…shipoopi, shipoopi, shipoopi, but you can win her yet…*-._-'* 

~ * ~

**__**

It Takes All Kinds…

Chapter One 

Bulma yawned and hastily rolled over as the sharp morning sunlight pierced through her eyelids. But someone just happened to be there…

"Ow!" She quickly rolled back to her imprint she had molded in the soft mattress the night before."Sorry Chi! I sorta forgot…" Chichi groaned and pulled the comforter over her head. Bulma shrugged and swung her legs over her side of the bed, but not before looking to the spot on the other side of Chichi, which was empty. Her other best friend, 18, was doing push ups on the floor. 

"What're you on?" Bulma asked with another jaw breaking yawn. 

"434," the blonde haired beauty grunted. Bulma stretched and stood, massaging her stiff wings tenderly. 

"Hey Chi," she asked over her shoulder as she fluttered her wings lightly to wake them up, "where's that stuff you made yesterday? You know, the stuff that relieves morning stiffness. I think I slept on my arm wrong." Chichi's only reply was a muffled snort and she shifted underneath the blankets. "Never mind then, I bet training is better then any potion _you _can make…" Bulma had a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she strolled over to her closet. Chichi sat up and with a death glare at her friend, pointed to the window sill where a small bottle sat. Bulma grinned. "Thanks." 

Bulma picked up the small bottle and a spoon on her desk. The dark pink liquid spilled out in an uneven flow onto the spoon. She stole a glance at 18, who was still doing her push ups but looking at Bulma, waiting for her reaction. Bulma eyed the pink goop, closed her eyes, and downed it in one gulp. At first a sour look displayed across her face, but soon she shook her head and smiled. A flicker of white-blue light crackled down her body for a second, and she grinned and cracked her knuckles. 

"Good stuff, only it could use sugar or something…You know," Bulma said thoughtfully, "It kinda reminds me of Pepto-Bismol…" She laughed and dodged the pillow sent towards her by Chichi. "Just kidding, Chi." 

At 10:00 am, an hour later, Chichi _finally_ got out of bed, 18 _finally_ stopped her push ups at a simple 1,000, and Bulma _finally_ picked out an outfit to wear. 

"Well, we have to make a good first impression, right?" she rambled on after throwing shirts after pants onto the floor into an ever growing pile. "I mean, we are going to be there all summer, right?" 18 just rolled her eyes and Chichi yawned. "Ah," Bulma sighed, holding out a grey tank top with purple flowers on the front, and a black pair of shorts with matching purple flowers on the bottom. "See, not too bitchy , but not too modest," she beamed, throwing the outfit onto the messy bed. Chichi and 18 raised an eyebrow in unison as Bulma skipped back to the closet. "Now for my socks and shoes…" They both snorted and Bulma laughed. "Just kidding…" 

"Bulma, dear!" 

Bulma froze in mid-step as her mother's bubbly voice floated up towards Bulma's room. "What?" Bulma called back plainly as she strode over to bathroom. Chichi and 18 walked over to Bulma's other walk in closet and emerged with two huge bags each, full of clothes and personal things of that sort to last a whole summer. 

"Bulma! Your driver will be here in fifteen minutes, sweetie!" Bulma didn't answer but fluttered up to the sink. She landed lightly and sat cross legged. She began to poke and preen at her hair and she finished in five minutes, record breaking speed for her. 

While Bulma did her hair, 18 and Chichi engaged in conversation. 

"You know what I hope?" Chichi asked out of the blue and 18 turned her head to look at her friend. 

"What?" 

Chichi dazed off, her eyes glassing over as in thought. "I hope I meet my prince in shining white armor, or 'the guy of my dreams', to be more modern." 

18 cleared a space out of the papers and sat down on Bulma's desk. "Yeah…I guess I could use a man. But he has to be strong, or it's no fun," 18 grinned and Chichi gave her a sickened look. 

"Aw 18, I didn't need to know that…But you know what else?" 

18 shook her head and Chichi sat next to her, the desk barely phased between the two. "I think we need to get Bulma some one too. But not just anyone. A _real _guy, who isn't afraid of her…'wit' and isn't drooling over her looks, too." 

18's thin lined lips curled into a smirk. (no, Vegeta isn't the only one who 'smirks'…)"Some one who can stand up to her…can match her word for word." 

Chichi nodded. "Exactly." 

18 shrugged. "Don't know one single flippin' guy. But that doesn't mean we can't keep trying…" 

"Trying on what?" 

18 and Chichi both turned their heads as Bulma walked into the room with her hands on her hips. 

Chichi giggled and shook her head. "Oh…nothing," she sang. 

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Whatever. C'mon, let's get our things down stairs." Bulma sauntered into her walk-in and returned with two huge bags like the other two. Bulma kicked open her door as she had no free hands, and flew down the stairs, rather then tripping and falling on something. Chichi and 18 did the same. 

"Oh hi, honey! I was just about to call you! Your driver's here." Mrs. Briefs ballooned into the room, embracing her daughter in a motherly hug. "I'll miss you, dear, and don't go meeting too many guys!" 

Bulma snorted and returned the hug. "Yeah, whatever Mom." 

Mrs. Briefs let go and smiled sweetly. "You have a nice time now, and don't forget to e-mail us! I'll have your father check every day." 

Bulma picked up her bags again. "Mom, we are only trying out for the camp. We may not make it, you know…" 

18 and Chichi nodded. "Oh, don't say that! I'm sure you will. Well, you three girls take care of yourselves and get a good night sleep and plenty to eat, okay?" 

18 and Chichi smiled back awkwardly. "Um, okay." Bulma walked out the door, arms full, and up to the long black limo waiting outside. 18 and Chichi followed quickly, not really wanting to get caught up in Mrs. Briefs chatter. They tossed their luggage into the trunk of the limo, then they all slid in. 

The limo was black inside, until the lights flickered and turned on with a barely audible click. The seats where of black leather, station in a large circle with an equally large space in the middle. 

The car began to move and Bulma sighed as she laid down on the leather seats. "Man, I wish we could ride this all the way there," she said.

Chichi laughed. "Well, we would defiantly arrive in style." 18 and Bulma smiled. "I feel like I have to yell at you across a black desert or something just to talk to you." 

Bulma cupped her hands around her mouth."Chichi! What? I can't hear you!" 18 rolled her eyes. Bulma suddenly remembered the conversation she stumbled upon when coming out of the bathroom. She decided to persue the subject. "Hey, guys? What were you talking about when I came out of the bathroom?" Chichi and 18 both giggled and Bulma sat up. "No, seriously." 

"If you really want to know…" 

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," Bulma snapped. 

Chichi held up her hands in defense. "Dude, no need to get touchy." 

"Sorry." 

"Well," 18 continued, "Chichi was saying that she wanted to meet her, quote unquote, 'prince in shining white armor'." Bulma snickered and Chichi stuck out her tongue. "Anyway, I said that that would be nice, and she said we should find you a guy that isn't afraid of you." 

Bulma laughed. "Good luck." 

"There has to be someone out there that can come up with as cutting of remarks as you can." 

"What's that supposed to mean…" 

18 laughed. "Exactly what I meant it to." 

Bulma smirked. "You wanna go?" 

"Bring it." They both kneeled onto the middle of the floor and clasped hands. 

"1,2,3,4! I declare a thumb war!" Each girl had a look of determination on their faces as Chichi shot around to each side of the match, cheering equally for each one. 

"Go 18! Go Bulma!" 

"Aha!" 18 yelled as Bulma tried to wretch her thumb out of 18's grasp. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" she counted quickly, "I win!" 

Bulma let out the breath she was holding and gave 18 a fake death look. "Until next time. This limo isn't big enough for the two of us." 

18 was about to say something when the driver's window lowered. "Ok, so if it isn't big enough for the both of you, why don't you just get out and get on the bus?" They all looked at his smiling face in surprise and turned a shade of light pink. 

"Um…alright." Chichi and 18 got out quickly, and as soon as they were out, Bulma crawled over to him. "How much of that did you hear?" 

The man laughed. "Enough." Bulma coughed loudly and the driver's booming chuckled filled the limo. "Okay, Miss Briefs, you should go now. Your parents would kill me if I made you miss the bus." Bulma smiled, embarrassed, and nodded. 

"Kay, tell Dad I said bye." 

"Will do." And Bulma climbed out after her friends. 

~ * ~ 

I hope you will enjoy this story as much as you did the other one! Ok, if I haven't already got you hooked, I guess I failed then. Ok, I will admit, I lied. Ok? This is not going to be a R story. A PG-13 but all you people ever read it R's and NC-17's! I mean, I have read a whole bunch of them and enjoy them very much, but they are the same thing that's here, plus and minus a few things. There's no lemon and just a little less swearing. But the major content is still the same thing. Please forgive me. *puppy dog eyes* But you have to understand…think about this. You have all read catgirl26's "Show Him How", no? That has like 2,000 reviews and if you look at all her other, lesser rated stories, they have much less reviews. It just goes to show…Ok, I promise you there will be no lemon in this. Alright? Good. And that song up there? You know, "shipoopi"? It's from "The Music Man" and I just happen to be that play so…don't ask, k? 

How's my writing? Call 1-800-NEED-HELP to report any misguided actions or stupidity. Thank you, please come again…


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Ok, I'll get it right this time…I don't own DBZ, okay? Okay. 

A/N: I'm looking for a editor for my story. You have to be willing to edit my story, but the plus side on that is that you get to read the chapter's before everyone else and I email them to you. Sounds good? Hope so…I need someone to edit them so I can reach my full potential or writing. You follow? 

~ * ~

**__**

It Takes All Kinds

Chapter Two

As Bulma stepped out of the limo, she quickly grouped together with 18 and Chichi. There where at least a couple hundred teenagers, just like herself, but they all seemed a little older. She was only 17, but some of the other kids looked at least 19. She slipped her hand into Chichi's and she did the same to 18. 

18 eagerly held. "These kids are…freaky." It was true. There where guys with red skin and girls with a sick looking green. There was a boy that had three eyes and each of them blinked a tenth of a second slower then the others. There were people of every shape, color, race and _planet. _

"If your not trying out to be in Camp D, leave now because you are in the wrong place!" a high pitched voice screeched over the dull buzz of the crowd. The dull buzz twisted into silence as everyone looked at the direction of the shrill voice. "Okay," Bulma strained to see who was talking but everyone was taller then she was. She yanked her hand out of Chichi's and hovered up above everyone.

The lady was short and stout. She had numerous chins and they wobbled like jelly when she talked. Her appearance would ha ve been something to laugh at if she didn't have a look of pure venom in her eyes. Her pudgy lips where set in a straight line and she impatiently tapped a pen on her clip board. Bulma stopped her wings and dropped to the ground when a few people began to stare at her. She landed lightly without sound, but not before giving them a you're-weird-too-so-don't-look-at-me-like-that look. 

"Okay, you freaks." A hush went over the crowd and angry faces stared back. "Line up in a single file line behind this desk." She pointed to a table in front of her. Kids began shuffling into place. 

Bulma was at the middle of the line with 18 and Chichi. 

Chichi suddenly squealed. "Bulma! 18! Look!" She quickly pointed two people in front of her to the back of a guy's head. When Bulma and 18 didn't notice anything, Chichi gave them a stern look. "He is from our school." 

18 raised an eyebrow but Bulma shook her head."Nuh-uh." 

Chichi crossed her arms and nodded vigorously. "Yes he is! Ask him!" 

"Okay…hey, you…" she said, poking the tall kid in the back. 

He turned around a smiled warmly at her."Hi. My name's Goku!" 

Bulma gave him a skeptical look. "What school do you go to?" 

"Jackson High, why?" 

Bulma turned around to face Chichi and 18. "He is!" A grinned spread across her lips. "Hey Chi," she said slyly, "isn't he the guy you thought was…cute? In ninth grade?" Chichi blushed and nodded. Bulma giggled and turned to 18. "I wonder if his…_friend…_is with him. Don't you, 18?" 

18 frowned but turned pink. "I…I don't care. Why would you say that?" she asked sharply. 

Bulma only smirked. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because, you think he's cute???" 

18's pink cheeks turned red. "S-so…" she stuttered. 

Bulma laughed. "Uh, how come you asked me what school I went to?" Bulma turned around again and looked at the boy still standing there, now with a confused look on his face. 

"Because we are from that school too." 

Goku's face lit up."Really? Wow! Hey Krillin, Vegeta, these girls are from our school!" Two other guys walked up next to him. Bulma took in a quick breath as the second one came up slowly. He was only an inch taller then her and extremely muscular. His ebony hair shot up like a flame, and his eyes where dark and dull with boredom. 

"Do you think I care, Kakkarot?" 

The other boy was short with black hair and…no nose. "Vegeta," he said, "be nice! Hi, I'm Krillin. Excuse Vegeta here, he just has a stick permanently shoved up his ass, that's all." The three girls giggled and Vegeta shot Krillin a death glare. 

Goku laughed. "Move up already!" someone yelled from the back of the line. There was a huge gap in front of Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta. 

Everyone moved up as Bulma yelled back."Shut up, you freak!" 

"And you aren't?" They yelled back. 

Bulma laughed coldly. "Yeah, I'm the freak who can kick your ass if you don't close your hole." 

"Bring it on, bitch!" Bulma growled and people yelled as they were thrown aside by the girl Bulma had been fighting with. As soon as the last person was tossed out of line, a girl stomped right up to Bulma. 

Her skin was the sick looking green Chichi, 18, and Bulma had seen when they arrived. Her hair was grey and it flowed down to her waist. Her eyes where a dull black and shallow. Chichi secretly admitted she did have a nice body, if you didn't look at her face. 

"What's your name so when I kill you we'll know what to put on your tombstone?" Bulma snarled to her. 

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Eva. And you better watch it, Wings, or you'll be grounded."

Bulma put a hand to her forehead and plastered a shocked look on her face."Oh no! You've scared me!" Eva growled. Bulma stole a glance sideways at the boys. Goku was watching intently, Krillin was looking at 18, and Vegeta had an amused look on his face. That made Bulma even angrier. Her wings twitched irritably as Vegeta smirked. "I know I'm beautiful, but you don't have to stare," she retorted to him and his eyes laughed at her as a smirk twisted his lips. 

"The only reason I'm staring at you is because I'm amazed at how a mere human can bear such an hideous creature." Bulma sucked her teeth as she swallowed the words that itched to come from her mouth, and turned her attention back to Eva. 

"So, you 'fraid?" Eva snorted to Bulma. 

Bulma laughed. "Of what? The only thing there is to be afraid of is your face." 

"Gosh, you guys are mean to each other," Goku said after he stepped forward. The only movement Vegeta made while he was leaning up against a tree was putting his arm out to stop Goku from coming any closer. 

"Kakkarot. People aren't always stupid like you, alright? Let the bitches fight." Bulma let the comment slide but Eva didn't. She turned to him and walked right up to him. 

"You wanna say that to my face?" 

Vegeta smirked. "Yeah, you're a bitch so get over it." 

Eva quickly brought up a hand to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist. "Uh-uh. I don't think so." She racked her brain for something to say. 

She shot back the first thing that came to her mind. "Oh…yeah? Well, I think it's sweet how you stand up for your slut over there," she spat at him and his smirk transformed into a glare and a small growl escaped from his throat. 

"Watch who your talking to and what your talking about, you wench. I have no intention of "standing up" for that woman over there so get it out of your head. It's taking up space you could use to actually learn something." She yanked her arm out of his grasp and crossed her arms. 

"You…you people are a waist of my time, I'm out of here." She walked back to her spot in line. 

"Good!" Bulma shouted after her. "Your influence is rotting my brain!" 

"That…was cool." Chichi commented after Bulma got her place back in line. 

18 nodded. "Yeah, and that Vegeta kid…" Chichi's eyes brightened and she whispered something into 18's ear. 

18 giggled. "Chi, you are brilliant." Bulma put her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…" Chichi said nonchalantly. 

Bulma shrugged. "Whatever," she mumbled.

"Next." The shrill voice screeched in their ears.

Goku winced and walked up to the lady sitting at the desk."What kind of freak are you?" she stated simply.

Goku's happy-go-lucky expression darkened. "I'm a saiyan from Planet Vegetasei," he answered. 

She nodded."Name."

"Goku." 

"Age."

"Eighteen."

"Next…" Vegeta was also a saiyan from the same planet, along with Krillin, (so what else is the poor guy supposed to be?). All three were 18 years old. 

"I'm a potion maker," Chichi snarled to the lady.

"Name."

"Chichi."

"Age."

"17."

"Next."

"Fairy, Bulma, 17." The lady looked up from her clip board.

"You're a fairy?"

"Live and in person." 

"Oh…next."

"Android,18,17."

"How old are you and what your name?"

"My _name _is 18 and I am 17 years old." The lady snickered and 18 resisted punching her in the face. The three girls walked over to a hammock and they all sat down underneath the cool shade. 

"Man, that lady hasn't had sex in quite a while…" 18 remarked and Bulma snorted. 

"I'll say. And did you see that Eva character?" Bulma shook her head. "_Obviously_ jealous." 

This time Chichi and 18 snorted and Bulma narrowed her eyes. 

"Yeah, she was a slut. She probably just wanted to hit on Vegeta so she decided to pick a fight."

"Naw, I think she's just mental, that's all." They giggled. 

The coolness of under the trees was welcome. The sun was high in the sky, lighting the whole area and it was like staring into a newly batteried flash light head on. ("batteried" is a made up word, just so you know…^ - ^) The heat rose with the sun, and even laying in a hammock under oak trees doesn't totally block you from the heat. Sitting there with the sun frying their brains gave each girl a time to think.

18 yawned and put her arms behind her head. She glanced over at that short boy, Krillin, wasn't it? She smiled to herself. _What a cutie. He's funny. A little puny and he doesn't seem very strong even though he is…rather muscular. But…what if he doesn't like me? I mean, I know I'm a little intimidating sometimes but not as much as Bulma. Man, she is a live wire! But she sure hit it off with Vegeta. But, _she giggled to herself, _I don't think either of them know it…they are perfect for each other. He's stuck up and a complete ass, and she is a loud-mouthed fiery snob. Not to be mean, of course. After all, she is one of my best friends. But their personalities clash, and that should give them something to do for quite a while…wouldn't it be bizarre if they…_

Chichi looked over at 18, who was staring up at the leaves, lost in her thoughts. She crossed her legs on the slowly swinging hammock, put her elbows on her knees, and rested her chin in her hands. _Goku is so sweet! He makes me feel so special. He's a little childish, but that's what makes him lovable. He's so hot…ooh, I hope he feels the same way. 18 and Krillin are lighting sparks too. That's so cute! Who'd a thought? Hmm…and Bulma. Hehe, she and Vegeta will make the ultimate couple, IF they learn to shut up and stop fighting. Can't they have a civilized conversation for at least three words? Hmm, guess not. I can't expect too much. But…well, I can try to hook 'em up, can't I?_

Bulma let her gaze wonder. But she found herself staring at Vegeta. She quickly averted her eyes as he looked behind him to see who was staring at him. She suddenly found great interest in a blade of grass, and stared at it intently. When he gave her a weird look and turned around again, she let out the breath she was holding. _Man…I can't keep staring at him or he'll get the wrong idea. But look at him…he's so…strong. And stupid. Remember Bulma! He is an ass and a strong, sexy one at that…no, stop it. Ok, here's the facts: he's strong, smart, sexy, hot, mean, an ass, a loud mouthed freak! Hey, that's all me. Wow, what things we have in common…well, even if his looks are to die for, it doesn't mean he likes me. I mean, look at him! All high and mighty. Why doesn't he just get off his horse and act like a regular guy? _A little voice inside her head answered. _Because he ISN'T a regular guy. _She sighed involuntarily. _I know. _

He felt her staring at her again. Vegeta crossed his arms and flew up to a branch to sit on. He could just feel her eyes widening as he did so. _You aren't the only who can fly, woman. She is driving me crazy and I should just fly away from this stupid place. She…she won't get out of my head. She is a stupid, ugly, bitch that shows no respect for royalty…and I like it. No, I don't. I demand respect and if she isn't going to give it to me then she can just go rot in hell…only she'd probably go to heaven because she's an absolute angel…_Vegeta caught himself before his mind wondered farther. _I need to stop this. I have to think about what I'm thinking. I can't let distracting thoughts like that sexy…no, that bitchy woman get into my head. Why the hell won't she go away?!?_

Goku smiled as he thought about Chichi. _Man, she is so hot! I hope she likes me too. What if she thinks I'm too immature or something? I hope not. Well, I'll have to be as nice to her as I can so maybe then she'll like me. Krillin really likes 18. I wonder if he's going to tell her? Hm, who knows. And what's wrong with Vegeta? He looks like he's yelling at his self. I wonder if…_Goku's smile turned into a grin, _wonder if he's thinking about Bulma? She would be great for him. Finally, someone who can stand up to him. Good. His ego needs to be flattened a little. _

Krillin's eyes were glassed over as he lazily thought about 18. _Look at her. The way she moves, the way she flips her hair over her shoulders like that…man, she is one hot babe. I wonder if I have a chance? I think I do. Goku looks like some serious thinking going on in that brain of his. That's weird. I've never seen him act like that. But then again, I've never seen Vegeta act like this either. Maybe Goku's thinking about Chichi and Vegeta's trying to stifle thoughts about Bulma. Good luck, she's almost as hot as 18. Chichi's a pretty girl that just right for Goku. Bulma's more…exotic. _Krillin grinned to himself. _I bet old Veggie head likes that…_

~ * ~ 

How was that? Oh hey, I'm really truly doing a mailing list this time, so if you want to be on it, tell me in the review or email me at 

Fuzzycow@worldnet.att.net

and tell me. If you put it in the review, make sure to have it big, 'cuz I might miss it and I don't want to do that. If you like my stories, go read Jessibelle67's. They are like 500 times better then mine, and I don't think mine are all that bad…Well, happy Valentines day! Ja…

~*~Darkstar~*~ 

__

p.s. to those who are utterly confused: Don't worry! I'll explain it soon, ok? I've gotten a lot of "I'm confused" reviews so you aren't the only one. Does this chapter help a little? I'll try to be more clear in my next one…

__


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Ok, I'll get this right now. I don't own DBZ, ok?

A/N: I am seriously extremely flattered! You guys make me blush! Wow, you guys help my writing a lot, you know that? Man, my little ego gauge is flashing in the red zone now. I can't stop giggling…hehe. You guys make me feel…loved. *sigh* It's like my own little internet family…*giggle*

*This chapter has won an Olympic gold metal for being the most confusing chapter I have ever, ever written. *shrug* it makes sense to me…* 

~ * ~

**__**

It Takes All Kinds

Chapter Three

After everyone got checked in, the screeching lady yelled for people to gather around so they could hear better. 

"Okay, all of you, listen up because I'm only saying this once!" She hollered and everyone was silent. "Ok, I'll call out your cabin names in a moment. But first, rules! Number one, I know how you pathetic kids can be hormone controlled so girls and boys do not go into each other's cabins! Do I make myself clear?" No one answered but there where looks of disappointment on a few kid's face. "Number two, respect your elders! Three! No fighting unless told other wise! Ok, now for your groups!" 

18, Chichi, and Bulma leaned up against an oak tree. Chichi kept stealing childish glances at Goku, and giggling every time he smiled back. The lady called out the girls first. About five groups when by before she mentioned Chichi's name. 

"Cabin six! Chichi, Bulma, 18, and Lanai!" The three girls looked at each other. Who was Lanai? 

There was eight girls cabins, then she moved on to the boy's. 

"Cabin six!" she shouted again after naming them in numerical order, "Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, and Matt." 18 looked over at Krillin and Goku, who had just given each other a high five. Vegeta just smirked. 

After the cabin calling, each camper went to their cabins along with their luggage. Bulma walked up to hers first. 

It was a homely little wooden shack, with one window on the front next to the door. The window had no glass but only an ugly faded cloth hanging over. 

She opened the screen door with a squeak, and walked in. "Ugh." There where three bunk beds, though only two of them would be used. 

Bulma walked up to a bottom bunk and threw her suitcase on it just when Chichi and 18 walked in. "Man! This is one shit hole." 

Bulma nodded and pointed to the other lower bunks. "Take a bottom bunk. It's a lot cooler." 

The other two nodded and put a bag on a bunk. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's push the bunks together so we will be right next to each other!" 

"Yeah!" 18 was on one side, while Bulma and Chichi where on the other. "One, two, three…push!" There was quite a lot of grunting from the double side, but in the end the beds met up. 

"I'll have the middle," Bulma offered and Chichi and 18 nodded. Bulma grinned. "But if I have to get up in the middle of the night to pee or something…well, I'm going to apologize in advance." 

Just then the fourth girl walked in. She was short and petite, and had white hair that flowed down her back. Her eyes where huge and green, and she walked with a certain grace. 

"Hi. You all seem to know each other, no?" 

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, we have been best friends for…a long time. You must be…Lanai, right?" 

"Right. You are…"

"Bulma."

"18."

"Chichi. Nice to meet you." 

The girl smiled. "Same here. I, uh, see you have everything situated?" She asked, strolling over to the beds in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, is this okay with you?" 

Lanai smiled. "It's fine. More bed for me on the top." 

"Well, let's fix this place up a little, how 'bout?" Bulma grinned mischievously. 

18 raised an eyebrow. "Bulma…" 

Bulma shrugged."Hey, I kinda figured this place would need a little something. So I brought some stuff…" She opened on of her bags and pulled out a long string of strawberry fabric. "First, lets fix up that window…" 

After they where done, the cabin look noticeably better. The strawberry fabric covered the window nicely, and there was even some on the screen door. The floor was swept and moped, and the walls where hung with make up and lotion and clothes, but not before dusting. 

"Well, I think that's about the best we are going to be able to do for now," Bulma sighed and she put her hands on her hips. There was a knock on the door. Chichi walked over to it, took something from the person, and walked back in.

"It's a schedule for each of us." She passed everyone's around, and they all scanned it over.

__

Dear Camper, it read.

__

Welcome Camp Difference, or more commonly know as Camp D. You have come here in order to learn and improve your strange talents you were born with, as well as some recreational time away from home. Tonight there will be a try out session and all of you who do not make it will be sent home. My best hopes to everyone. 

Sincerely,

Linda Mackentire Camp Executive

~~~

For the arriving night of Friday, June 5th

4:00 pm to 6:00- unpacking and social time

6:10 to 10:00- Try out session 

10:00 to 11:00- snack shop and general store, free time

11:10- lights out

"Hm, I wonder about that group activity thing. I wonder if I'll get to be with Goku?" Bulma snorted and Chichi blushed lightly. 

She glanced at her watch. "Well, it's six o'clock so we better get going." The other's nodded and left the cabin. 

~ * ~

"I want to welcome you all to…" The microphone let off that high pitched squeal when it gets too close to the speakers. After a second, it stopped and 18 shook her head to get the ringing out of her ears. The man up in the front coughed into his sleeve. "Sorry," he apologized, "as I was saying, I want to welcome you all to Camp Difference, or more commonly known as Camp D. My name is Jesse. I trust you all have received your schedules and in the note above them told you about how in the next two hours, you will all be given a series of tests to approve your entrance to Camp D. The tests will be a combination of controlling your mind as well as your body, all in one. Some will be with strength, some looks, some intelligence. What ever they may be, you will be scored on what your species is and that alone. Is their any questions?" A girl in the back raised her hand. "Yes?"

"How many people will be allowed to stay at camp?" 

"Ah, good question. Well, right now there are 200 of your sitting in this auditorium. On Monday, there will only be 100. So about half of you will be cut. Any others?" 

Another hand.

"Will this sort of be like school?"

"Yes and no. It will be much more fun and for once you will be with people who are different, like you. If any of you were ever teased at your school, I hope there will be none here. Any more? No? Let's move on then. Here's what will happen. I will divide all of you into 20 groups of 10. And with those groups, we will all compete in a Kazeah tournament." A murmur went through the crowd as they asked each other questions. Jesse held up a hand for silence. "I am completely aware that none of you know what a Kazeah tournament is. After I divide you into groups, I will explain." Everyone looked up at him expectantly. "Ok, group number one! Boys cabin six! Girls cabin six! And Mindi and Rae from cabin nine, and Carlos and Lee from cabin nine! Groups number two…" When he announced that cabin six girls would be with cabin six boys, Chichi squealed, 18 grinned, and Bulma groaned. 

"Great," she mumbled to herself. "Just what I needed. I hope that freak gets cut." 

Chichi giggled. "This is great!" she said in a totally different tone then Bulma. "C'mon Bulma. Don't let that" she giggled and winked at 18, "_hunk_ ruin your…"

"Wait just one damn minute!" Bulma interrupted angrily. "I see what your trying to do now. You and 18 are trying to set me up with him, aren't you?" 18 bit her lower lip to keep from smiling and Chichi looked at the ceiling and shrugged. Bulma growled. "Well, let me tell you, it will NOT work…" 

"Hey Chichi!" 

Chichi smiled at Goku. "Hi. Looks like you guys are in our group, hey? With this combination, we are sure to win!" 

"You spoke too soon, Chi," 18 whispered as she nudged Bulma in the side. They both turned around and saw a very large and stout boy waddle up to them. 

He smiled and his countless layers of skin jiggled. "Hi, I'm Carlos. Nice to meet you." 

"We have _him_-" Bulma smiled at the boy and kicked Vegeta in the shins at the same time.

"I'm Bulma. This here is Vegeta," she said through clenched teeth as he glared at her.

"I need no introduction, woman." 

"I don't give a damn," Bulma spat back. She turned to Carlos and smiled again. "This is Goku, Krillin, 18, and Chichi." She pointed to each person and they all smiled, except for Vegeta, of course. Three other people walked up. "You must be Mindi, Rae, and Lee, right?" They all nodded and after brief intros, they sat down in a row of the auditorium. 

When the other groups where settled, Jesse went back up stage. 

"I see you are all in your groups. Ok, so now we come to the explanation of Kazeah. Ok, it's sort of like an obstacle course. You all have ten players, so there are nine sections, one section will be with two people. Every game each person will be assigned to a section by luck of the draw. Each team gets a colored ball they must bring through their section. The nine sections include: 1. Water 2, Earth 3. Ice 4. Fire 5. Air 6. Knowledge 7. Voice 8. Ground and the hardest of them all 9. Fear. This will be the double person. Because people can hyperventilate under such circumstances, we will choose one person to have their fear faced. That person will be surrounded by their deepest, darkest fear. Only the strongest ones and the best teams will make it through that one. Each person must brave their section and get to the door on the other end. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. So, if each team will come up when I call your names. You will receive your ball, tell us your team name, and be told where to go." 

Chichi, Bulma, and 18 gave each other nervous glances. "Man, that last one sounds harsh. I wonder how hard each section is? Oh well, it sounds fun…" Everyone in the group whispered to each other. 

"What should we be called?" Bulma asked aloud. 

Everyone looked at her. 

"The Freaks." The brown haired boy, Lee, called out. There was nodding of the heads and a few people said yes. 

"That sounds good. We all agree?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Alright, we are now known as the Freaks. Sweet." 

Up in front Jesse caught their attention.

"Lee, Mindi, Carlos, Rae, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, Goku, 18, and Chichi!" They all ran up to the stage, Vegeta lingering behind a little. "Okay, kids. What's your team name?"

"The Freaks." Carlos said. 

Jesse smiled. "Original. Your ball is blue," he said, holding out a blue rubber ball the size of a basketball. "Every time you're done playing, there will be a designated place to hand it in. Now for your sections." He made them get in a line and draw a slip of paper out from a basket. 

First was 18. 

"Fire," she said, holding up the slip. A girl behind Jesse wrote it down. Chichi got Voice, Goku got Earth, Krillin got Ice, Bulma received Water, Lee got Ground, Carlos had Knowledge, Vegeta got Air, and Mindi and Rae got Fear. The two girls smiled weakly at each other. 

Chichi ran up to Bulma and 18. "You guys, I hope Voice doesn't mean singing because I am horrible at that!" 

18 shrugged. "I don't know what it is. We'll just have to see. Voice is the 7th section. We may not even get to it!" 

Jesse coughed and they all turned to him. "Ok, but you have to get an injection first. It stops you from telling anyone what that section is or else it wouldn't be fun, would it?" 

Goku's eyes widened, but he swallowed and stepped forward. "I'll go first…" After the shot was injected to stop them from spilling, they were lead outside next to a huge building with nine doors by the girl who wrote down their sections. 

"Each of you are going to go to your section. It says on the door which one it is. Water, Ice, Air, Voice, and Fear will stand on this side. The others will stand on the other side. When Water goes in, they will come out the other side and give the ball to Earth. Sort of like a zigzag pattern. Any questions? No? Alright then. Go to your door." The other people walked around to their sides. She looked at Bulma, who had the first section, Water. Bulma nervously tapped her fingers on the ball. "Ok, ready, set…go!"

~ * ~ 

I know this doesn't help at all. I know you are all utterly confused, but please hang in there with me, ok? If you really want to know everything, email me and I'll be happy to answer any questions. I hope I didn't confuse you too badly…and all of you who thought I was going to put Vegeta and Bulma in the last section, Fear, I will, just not now, ok? The story has to develop more. If you have any questions at all please, please email me! And if you would also like to be on my mailing list, tell me in the review. If you leave your questions in the review, I probably won't answer them. I hope I explain the Kazeah tournament well enough. Ok, well, I hope you have a great day and review…pretty please? 

~*~Darkstar~*~ 

p.s. after the tournament, I will explain everything about Bulma's wings and what kind of fairy she is, and how Chichi and 18 can fly and all of that, alright? I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die…wait a second…


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I am just a regular girl with a love for writing, like many of you out there. Do YOU own DBZ? I didn't think so and I rest my case… 

A/N: Ok, I am sooo relieved you guys didn't get confused. That would have totally messed up everything because in the middle of the story…wait a second, you where trying to make me tell part of the plot, weren't you??? Why I oughta…

Remember… "The nine sections include: 1. Water 2, Earth 3. Ice 4. Fire 5. Air 6. Knowledge 7. Voice 8. Ground and the hardest of them all 9. Fear."

Ok, and a huge big fat special thank you to Deer Eyes. By pointing out one of my mistakes, she gave me a whole nother idea for a story. I oughta give you a cookie…lol. No, really though. I am serious. Because of my mistake, I am going to have a sequel to this probably, and it's gonna be sooo good. Thanks sooo much! *mumble* I would have figured it out sooner or later…

~ * ~

Chapter Four

_________________ 

Water

________________________

Bulma quickly opened the door and stepped in. It shut with a loud clap behind her and everything was black. But as she looked ahead, blue light began to appear. She swallowed deeply and watched as the whole room was light with a blue light. The light wasn't actually blue, it was just under the water. 

She walked over to the long, narrow strip of water and studied it. "So all I have to do it swim across?" she thought aloud. Bulma shrugged. It didn't seem too hard…She jumped in, screamed a little, and was immediately pushed back into the wall. The current was one of a huge river and was almost freezing. She took a few deep breaths and put her head under water, holding the ball with one arm. 

Bulma's senses where engulfed with quiet and stillness. The further she went under water, the less the current was. But the water was still freezing. She came up again and was pushed back into the wall. 

"I have to swim as far as I can underwater, then take a really fast breath so I won't be pushed back. Ok, I hope this works…" She filled her lungs with air and pushed off the wall. 

After a half a minute, she came up for air a few feet away. She took a very quick, deep breath and only got pushed back a foot. She kept this up but about half way, she began to get tired. 

__

Come on, Bulma! You can do this! Just do it, don't think about it. Swim, come up, back down. Swim, come up, back down. I know you can! 

She kicked as hard as she could with her legs, and got an idea. She began to beat her wings, and she went a little bit faster. Kicking, fluttering, and stroking got her much farther then just the two. She began to see the end but was loosing endurance quickly. 

An image filled her head. It was her mom, smiling and waving goodbye when she had left. _Think about how disapointed she would be if I didn't make it! She paid hundreds for this, and I can't blow it now! _Another image shot through her mind. The smirking face of Vegeta. _Ah! I can't let him have the satisfaction of me giving up! I'll show him… _With a determined look set upon her face, she pressed on. 

Kicking with all her might, she almost lost the ball. When the ball slipped she grabbed it again but gasped in the process. Her lungs seemed to have forgotten they where in water and she came up, coughing and sputtering. She was able to see the door clearly now but was pushed back another five feet. She quickly went under and at last, reached the end. 

There was a set of stairs, and she climbed it hastily. Her clothes where wet and soppy, dripping with freezing water. She stumbled to the door shaking. She pushed it open and flung the ball to Goku, who looked at her with wide eyes and caught the ball unwarily. A twinge of red crept into her cheeks but nothing more because it was…Goku. She was wearing a white shirt and she knew him well enough to know…he wasn't like that. 

"Bulma, was it hard?" She only nodded as she fell to the ground and pointed his door. "Oh, ok…"

_________________

Earth

________________________

Goku closed the door behind him and stared out into his section. All of a sudden, he felt much heavier then normal. A knee sunk to the ground and he had to fight to keep his head up. 

"Woah! What is up with this place?" He stood with some difficulty and looked ahead of him. There where rocks everywhere. "So I get to climb rocks to the other side? Easy! I'll just fly." He tried to, but some how, it didn't work. The blue ball he was carrying became a magnet and if it was raised five feet above the ground it would stop. Goku let out a quick breath and began to trudge forward. 

The first hundred yards where quite easy. The rocks where small and blunt, and he only fell once, because he had raised the ball, or tried to, over his head. But he soon reached rocks that were much taller and jagged. He sat down to rest.

"Man, this is hard! The gravity in this room is like 100 times normal! No human could do this…" He smiled to himself. "But then again, I'm not a human, am I?" And he stood again.

He plodded along for a while but his limbs began to feel like lead. He was sweating and his arms ached from carrying the heavy ball. Goku wearily looked ahead. He could see the door. It was just a black speck in all brown. 

__

Hi Goku! He stopped and looked around, but then he realized the voice was inside his own head. It was Chichi's. Man, that girl was hot! All of a sudden, he had the urge to see her. And the sooner he got out of here, the quicker he would! 

Goku began to run, and his stomach began to grumble. 

"Oh man…" He hadn't eaten since lunch…was he hungry. The rocks became easier to climb but not any smaller. He jumped over a few and came crashing down. "Damn ball…" He hurried on. 

Soon he reached the last rock. It was 100 feet tall with blade edges. He gulped and began climbing. There was no holds for his feet or hands. After falling a few times from shaky feet, he backed up from the rock, and took a running start at it. 

Finally, he made it up. He yanked open the door and flew into the air when he came out. He wasn't used to such a dramatic gravity change. Then again, he had never had a gravity change before. 

Smiling, he handed the ball to Krillin. "Goku, man, I don't want to do this." 

Goku shrugged then grinned. "Hey, Bulma did it. You don't want to be beaten by a _girl,_ do you?" (~.^; he should feel honored…)

_________________

Ice

_____________________

The room was freezing. The cold stung up through Krillin's sandals and nipped at his legs and arms. He looked at the ball and dropped it as it instantly froze. 

"Damn, they never told us about the ball doing weird stuff!" The ball slid across the ground and Krillin scrambled to retrieve it. The room was dimly lit and the floor was ice, as well as the wall and the back of the door. All he could see was ice, even on the ceiling. "Ok, I have to get across this room, so…why don't I just fly? This will be simple." As soon as a foot lifted off the ground, it instantly froze. He yelled and dropped back to the ground. Krillin shook his foot vigorously and the pieces eventually flaked off. "Ok, so no flying. So, I'll just walk. What's so hard about that?" 

He took a few steps and braced himself. Nothing happened. He shrugged and walked on. But a few feet later, the ground began…to move underneath his feet. Krillin yelled as his legs slipped out from under him and he landed with a hard smack on the ice. 

__

Woah man, what if 18 saw me like this? She would laugh, I know it. I have to make it through here. 

"Ow." He was rocked back and forth by the moving ice on the ground, and it was beginning to melt underneath him and getting his shorts wet. He got up after a few tries, and put his hands out to balance him while shuffling along. 

He only fell about five times before he could faintly see the door. He walked a few more steps, and smashed into something hard and cold. An ice wall. He put the frozen ball that he had wrapped in his shirt down on the ground, and punched the ice. Cracks were sent shooting through the wall, but it didn't break. He stood back and shot an energy blast at it, and it shattered. Picking up the ball wrapped in his shirt, he shuffled over to the door and with a sigh of relief, put a hand on the handle. He quickly withdrew it and yelped. It was searing hot. 

Krillin shrugged, and shot an energy blast through the door and stepped out the hole. 

His skin was red and his lips were blue. He welcomed the warm air quickly and sat down on the grass after tossing the ball to 18. She looked at him worriedly, smiled to see he was alright, and walked calmly into her room. 

_________________

Fire

________________________

The room's temperature was at least 120 degrees. Her feet burned and she flew up from the ground. 18 could feel her circuits overheating and she knew she had to get out of there, and fast. She squinted ahead, and she could see the door. Fire balls began shooting out from the wall, and she had to dodge them. She flew with skill down the corridor, dodging fire balls. 

As she was looking at her watch, one hit her right in the back. She screamed and dropped to the ground. 18 hit the burning floor with a sickening sizzle and screamed again. She flew back into the air with difficulty. 

__

Krillin looked so cold when he came out. I…she couldn't help smiling to herself as she moved out of the way of another fire ball. _He's so cute! He's strong and nice and cute and funny and I love his hair and…hmm, I wonder what he's doing now…_she floated lazily down the hall, letting her instincts take over as she mindlessly dodged the fire balls, all the while dreaming about Krillin. 

She smacked into the wall and it knocked her out of her trance. She looked behind her. There where three fire balls shooting straight towards her. She quickly opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. 

"That was close…" 

~ * ~ 

Alright, next time I'll do the other five. Sorry this took so long to get out! 

CHICKENS! I HAVE CHICKENS! (on my pants…) -._-' don't ask…

Ok, last night (I think) I sent out a letter to all those on my mailing list. (and a few who aren't…) if you didn't get a letter but would like to be on my list, tell me in the review! And please, FF member's, don't make me go chasing after your emails. Tell me, so I don't have to look. (I'm lazy, what did you think?) Ok, some of the emails I got didn't work. 

Rez's didn't work, and a few others. Sorry, maybe you didn't do your emails right. Who knows? 

And finally, thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! I haven't had a bad comment yet! That makes me happy. People on my mailing list already know this but…I'm not telling. :P. Naw, it's not that important anyway…just a matter of a certain someone's birthday on March 13th…no one special…

~*~DarkStar~*~

p.s. Disturb the violence by keeping the peace! Oh, and I got lazy on the last few. I'm not going to go into detail about people you don't know, so…yeah. Only Vegeta's will be slightly detailed, but not much, I'm kinda eager to get going with the 'love' stuff. Hehe…


	5. Chapter Five:warning-reader interaction

Disclaimer: Don't own it…but I'm so obsessed with it you would have gotten that impression…

A/N: Ok, I'm hyped up now and I know when I'm high I have a tendency to ramble on about stupid things no one really cares about so…I'll just shut up while I'm ahead. 

p.s. I am NOT high…ok, so maybe I am…on DBZ, that's what I'm high on…

On a serious note: I apologize completely but that last chapter (believe it or not) was simply _torture _to write, as well as the beginning of this one. I have decided not to go into detail. I will state the main idea of each section and that's all because I am really wanting to actually get on with the story. If you are interested in writing a section(s) for me, I will be more then happy to comply. Please, if you can help in any way it will be greatly appreciated…you will certainly get credit for it and people can see how well you write so…sorry…*shrug* Ok, if no one wants to, then I guess you'll all have to use your imagination. 

All of these tournament areas writen in this chapter are owned by the respective authors. I didn't mess with them . . . ok, only one . . . except for just the grammar and all. Enjoy! 

~ * ~

Chapter Five

_________________ 

Air

Written by Rez

________________________

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the blonde who had just slammed the door behind her. She had a few holes burned in her shirt by her stomach and her skin was glistening with sweat. 

"Are you just going to sit there like the moron you are or are you going to give me the ball?" He sneered. 18 growled and chucked it at him. 

"Here you go, all high and mighty. I hope you get some sense knocked into you in there…" Vegeta snorted and 18 retaliated, "Oh, how could I forget? You don't have any sense to begin with…" and she stormed off. He just shrugged and walked into the room. 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Vegeta was near shocked at what lay a few feet ahead. The floor suddenly dropped, much like the cliff of a high mountain. When he shifted his gaze upwards, he beheld the sky, as if there was no roof to this room. 'Humph, what illusion is this supposed to be?' wondered to himself. Placing the ball underneath his arm, Vegeta took flight.

  
At first he was confused because there seemed to be no resistance. However, just as he was thinking this, the wind picked up. Extreme currents rushed against him, forcing even his unruly hair to be tossed in the wind. Vegeta began to struggle against the stress that pressed his body and he was forced to lose altitude.

  
However, he noticed that his thoughts were not entirely focused on the task of passing his 'test'. He kept thinking back to that faery, Bulma. 'I wonder how she would do in this level. She, being a faery, has probably flown since she was a child. She would be a natural at this.' (d'uh) Vegeta caught himself, again, thinking of the girl's ravishing beauty. The way her  
hair shined in the sun, how her eyes sparkled when she spoke, how her . . . 'Whoa! What am I thinking?' he asked himself. 'I do not like this girl. She's a horrible shrew who's loud, annoying, simple, gorgeous, kind, soft…stop it!' he cursed himself again. I have to rid myself of these thoughts.

Vegeta instinctively flew higher and faster, seemingly begging for punishment. The wind's force blew even fiercer than before, and Vegeta refused to submit to it. The air was now so sharp as it begin tearing into his clothes. 

Then, all of a sudden, several spirals of twisting air appeared. They seemed to hone in and target the saiyan. The funnels began to surround him and Vegeta had to fight to stay a flight. He began to sweat with effort as he fought the blasts of both heated and freezing air; and soon he felt himself losing control of his movements. The wind began to toss him around like a rag doll as his body was torn in different directions all at once.

Then, he did the unthinkable. Vegeta had dropped the ball.

As Vegeta looked down he noticed the blue sphere falling rapidly to the void that spanned beneath him. He cursed himself and quickly dropped down to retrieve the descending orb. When he caught up with it he swore at himself profanely. 'What is wrong with me? I can just imagine what the others would have thought if I had lost this blasted thing.' Vegeta took a strong grip of the ball in both hands and began heading once more to the rooms final destination. 'My, what Kakarott and Krillin would have thought. They would have surely mocked me for weeks.

As the door came into sight, Vegeta sighed in great relief. 'Finally', he thought. He approached the door and flew through it, ball, secure, in his left hand. 

  
When he closed the door behind him he was faced with a flush Carlos waiting for the ball, and the chance to prove his worth. Vegeta effortlessly threw the ball into the waiting hands. He turned and headed towards his a tree to lie under while he contemplated further on the subject of the enchanting faery.

_________________ 

Knowledge

Written by Ellen

________________________

Carlos stared wide-eyed at the exhausted Vegeta.  
  
"Here you are, Pudgy." He finally said with a smirk that was rather malicious and only half sane. He threw the ball to Carlos. It was an easy toss, but the boy missed it anyway. He tried to bend over to get it, but couldn't, so he got down on his knees instead. Vegeta gave him a disgusted look as he stretched his short body to it's full height and walked over to were the others were standing.  
  
Every bone in Carlos's body shook as he reached for the door, in anticipation of the pain which was about to be inflicted upon him any second now. But to his surprise, it didn't come. It wasn't the least bit difficult, more like pulling open a normal door. He walked into a brightly lit room with white walls, a white ceiling, and a white floor. He shivered having reached the conclusion that it looked like one of those rooms you place the sanely challenged in. Then another observation struck him. There was no exit. Only the door he had just come through. The only decor in the room were the 11 chairs made of a steel placed at the center. Two were in the middle of the ring, facing each other, and the remaining surrounded it. Not knowing what else to do, he gingerly walked over to one of them and sat down. 

The moment he did so, a ghostly figure appeared in the one opposite him. The creature began to become clearer for a few seconds until he could see that in fact, it was a young woman, maybe no older that 20. She had long, black hair with soft, intelligent brown eyes. She was wearing a long, white dress that illuminated in the light. She was undoubtably the 2nd most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His mind tingled at the thought of the other girl even finer then this one. The ghostly woman's skin wasn't yet completely developed though. Or at least that was what he thought until he realized that she must be naturally pale. She gave him a brilliant smile and said in a musical voice: "Greetings, Carlos, my name is Lirael." (Lirael actually belongs to the author Garth Nix, but I wanted to put her in there because I like her. WHAT!?!? You've NEVER heard of Garth Nix?!?! Oh, he is the BEST writer. Lirael is the name of the book his character Lirael comes from. (Would you have ever guessed?) But really, you should read some of his books. ESPECIALLY LIRAEL and SHADE'S CHILDREN!!!!) He nodded tensely.  
  
"Now for this round," she said, "You are to be asked five questions which I will give to you. Each will be harder than the next. Because this level is unlike the others, you will have an audience. She snapped her fingers and the other nine members of his team appeared in random seats, all with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Carlos will be tested for his knowledge of the universe in this round. You are here to make it a little more intense." She said with a grin that was not unpleasant. The males in the circle were practically drooling. Chichi hit Goku sharply in the back of his head and there was a faint, "sorry." Vegeta was the only one who didn't think of that girl as so beautiful. He, like Carlos, had someone else on his mind . . .   
  
"Well than, Carlos, here is your first question: What is the name of the planet we currently reside on?"  
  
"Well, that's easy!" He said, sighing with relief. "Earth."  
  
"Yes it is easy, and your answer is correct, but I assure you, they will not all be that docile." And with a second snap of her fingers, a section of the floor detached itself, and an equally sized hole in the ceiling opened up directly above them. The circle began to rise off the floor and stopped when it reached the second level.  
  
"Well then," she said, in reaction to everyone's bewildered looks. "Second question: What solar system was recently depleted from our mass because its star blew up?"  
  
"Umm.." he muttered. He knew he knew this one. It just wouldn't come to him. "The Dathro system." he said after a moment hesitation. Lirael smiled and snapped her fingers, hence causing them to repeat the previous.  
  
"Alright. Third question: What are the different stages a star goes through before it turns into a black hole?"  
  
Carlos's hair was now plastered to his chubby face. Now it was his turn to go pale. What was it? He knew it, he did. "Well, f-first, it's kind of a whitish-blue when it is born, then it turns white, then yellow, then red, then it turns into a black hole."  
  
Lirael frowned. "The star is orange after it is yellow, and before it is red. We will proceed anyway."  
  
Carlos hung his head in shame. How could he have missed that?  
  
"Fourth question:" He then realized they must have reached the next level.  
  
"What year was the Three-Way War, also known as the Serlevire War in?"  
  
His eyes bulged he couldn't answer that. He didn't think he could. It was sometime in the 360's, he was sure of that. He could feel his team mates eyes all on him, just waiting for his answer. He quickly stole a glance at Bulma. Oh Kami, she was watching him with intense concentration. What if he lost? What would she think? Carlos's lucky number was six. "Might as well try that." he thought.  
  
"366" he said, biting his lip in anxiety.  
  
"You aren't some sort of remembrancer, are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. All that matters it that you got it right. 'Kay?"  
  
"O-okay." he choked, barely believing his luck.  
  
The platform rised to the next level to meet Carlos's final challenge.  
  
"Last, but certainly not least," she began. "The fifth question:  
  
"Terrlin herbs and Whale's blood mixed together form what potion that cured the entire Xeyka population in the year 701?"  
  
There was no doubt about this one. He did not know the answer. He looked around in desperation. Suddenly, Chichi caught his eye, but not before Bulma . . . Chichi gave him a "Duh" look. "Well of course you'd know" he thought to himself, "you're a  
potion maker." Then it dawned on him. She had mentioned that very thing to him earlier outside the challenge rooms.  
  
"DEW BLOOD!!!"  
  
Lirael starred in shock at his outburst, but simply said: "You're a very intelligent boy. You should be proud of that" and, was gone. He grinned and looked expectantly at Bulma, who joined the rest (minus Vegeta) in cheering. Carlos' face turned bright pink.   
  
"What now?" asked Krillin.  
  
"Maybe we try the door." Said Goku.  
  
The others nodded and made for the exit.

_________________ 

Voice

Written by Icesis

________________________

Carlos ran out of the room looking like he had a major headache, but that was nothing compared to the headache she was going to get. She grabbed the ball and ran to her part of the challenge. She walked into the room and looked around at her surroundings. The walls looked metal. She started to walk towards the center of the room when the suddenly she dropped the ball. As soon as it hit the ground loud echoing could be heard around the room. This made Chichi have to crouch down and cover her ears. 

"Oh man this doesn't look so good for me….." The ball started to roll across the floor and stopped at the center of the room. She watched it the whole time. As soon as it stop she started to hear whispers in different parts of the room, but she couldn't make out what they were saying or where they were coming from. She twirled around in a complete circle from being scared and trying to locate the voices. When she turned around to a chair had appeared in the center of the room with the ball sitting peacefully next to it. Chichi stared at it for a couple of seconds as if it were about to bite her, but then realized that she was being timed and quickly but cautiously walked up to the chair. She tried to pick up the ball but it was stuck to the floor. 

"SIT!!!!!" a booming voice called out of nowhere. She sat down instantly scared out of her wits. As soon as her butt hit the chair she could here small whispers again and were slowly getting louder. she couldn't figure out what her challenge was. She felt as if she was in the fear part. 

"Ok Chichi put your head together ….ok I know that these voices have something to do with it since my challenge is well…….voice!" She listened closely to the rising voices. When they got to a point where she could hear somewhat of what was going on. 

"Oh my gosh!!! They sound like 100 voice all talking at once!!!! What do I do?!?!?!?!?!?" She listened closer hoping for any indication that maybe the voices would tell her what to do, but she couldn't make out anything. The voices got to the point of normal hearing about a minute later, but they just started to give her a headache. The voices started to get louder and louder to the point she wanted to cry. She tried to get up from the chair but the chair was somehow holding onto her. 

"AAAAAHHHHH" She screamed to try to block out the loudness. The only accomplishment out of that was a worst head ache and soar throat. She tightly put her hands on her ears as the sounds of voices continued to get louder. Then out of no where she heard a unmistakable voice. It was Goku his voice was calm and peaceful but seemed to drown out the other voices 

"Chichi, calm down and think about the voices. Call them out as you recognize them and they will leave……." his voice started to fade out as he talked and the other loud voices faded in. 

"Ok girl pull yourself together do it for Goku!" She started to study the voices hoping one in particular would stick out. 'Hey wait a minute what if I just call peoples names out! That might work!' she thought. 

"Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, 18,!!" but the more she called them out the louder the voices got. "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH what am I going to do?" She decided just to keep quiet and let the voices talk and say them when she really heard them. 'Somehow this room must know I'm lying' Then she heard above all the voices. 

"Chichi do pay attention in class!" 

"Ahahahahahahaha, this is great that's my teacher Mrs. Matthews from 3rd grade!" then the voice disappeared. "Haha, this might be easier then I thought. Goku here I come! Hehe." for the next few minute she called out peoples names from her life. "Bulma! James! (don't ask I'm just adding names to go with her life. Like people she went to school with and stuff ) 18! Brandy! …….MICHAEL JACKSON?!?!?!?!?!?" and the list went on the voices stared to calm. She got down to one last voice that she could figure out. "It sounds so familiar…." It was a sound of soft humming. It was humming along with a tune to a song that she could have worn she's heard so many times!! Then it finally hit her. Her eyes weald up with tears. 

"Mom………?" As soon as she said that the soft melody slowly faded away. "No mom don't leave me not again stay here please don't go. Not again!!" the voice finally died and Chichi was let out of the chair she tried to chase her deceased mothers voice. (in dbz we or I have never seen or heard of her mom so I came to the conclusion that she past away when she was young ) when the voice was no longer able to be heard she collapsed onto the ground crying. "No I have to stay strong , for the team, for Goku!!!!" She got up from the ground wiped her tears away and ran to the now able to pick up ball. She eagerly ran to the door and opened it passing it on to lee. Lee looked at her and asked if she was ok. "I'm fine hurry up! Be careful." she said as he started to run. She slide onto the ground and let out a sigh. that's when the headache hit her………….

_________________

Ground

Written by Ellen

________________________

Chichi's cheeks were a glowing pink as she tossed Lee the ball (which was now rather sweaty and unappealing), and they weren't from her makeup. She, like all the others before her, was exhausted. She looked happy though. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Goku seemed to think that giving her some "special attention" was necessary to make her feel better. Lee scowled upon looking at the two of them. He'd do anything to be in that position with Mindi right now. She was the most perfect girl he had ever met, or at lest the most perfect for him. But he had a job to do. One which he wasn't exactly enthralled with, but a job, none the less. He closed his eyes and reached for the handle to the room of the ground.   
  
Lee was a logical person. He was smart, quick, and not terrible as far as looks went. He never had much to say though, so he wasn't frequently noticed. He opened his eyelids a crack as he stepped in. Afraid of what he might see, he closed them again. But to his surprise, nothing happened. He looked around, wide-eyed, at the vast tunnel that lay before him. All covered with normal dirt, grass and flowers. There also appeared to be a light shining down from somewhere, but he could conclude nothing as to were it was exactly. He suddenly changed to a brisk walk as he realized his doom lay ahead of him. He was still on guard though. He brushed his slightly overgrown brown hair out of his medium blue eyes so he could see better in the dim lighting.   
  
'My tunnel must be longer than the others.' he realized after a few minuets of walking. He had already started to drop his defenses, but was haunted by the idea that maybe it was a test of endurance. A test to see is he could walk ten miles without collapsing or something.   
  
He began to feel the ground moving rhythmically under his long, confident strides. He could feel it better and better as he proceeded. He allowed himself to be completely engulfed with this strange feeling under his feet. And the feeling kept growing stronger, and stronger until he stopped. Now he knew what his challenge would be. 

Earthquake. 

His heat started beating rapidly and his eyes grew huge as he sprinted towards the exit. The earthquake, however, was faster. The ground shook uncontrollably and he lost his balance, jamming his leg into a deep fissure Another powerful blow stirred the ground and Lee was forced deeper into it. Crying out in pain as it had caused him to twist his ankle. 

'This has to be the most humiliating situation I've ever been in my whole entire life. What would his team members think? What would Mindi think?' He pictured her pretty smile in his mind. She was good at healing magic. So maybe he could get her to tend to his ankle. If he made it back. With this persuading thought in mind, he, with many moans and grunts of pain, dragged his leg out of the upturned earth. He hopped on his good leg for about ten seconds before he realized he could see the exit from were he was. 

Limping, stumbling and tripping, he was able to conquer the short journey. He pulled open the door, and gasping for breath with blood trickling down his leg, he flung himself out of camp D's version of Hell.

Explanation: I haven't developed Lee's character yet so you get to do that. He must tread over an earthquake and things like that, dodging rocks and all. He has a crush on Mindi, so that's his go.

_________________ 

Fear

________________________

Nope. No volunteers for this one. I don't want anything because I wasn't originally planning on doing this one anyway. You'll see why later in the story.

~ * ~ 

After the tournament, each team went to go sit down in the auditorium where they had met before. Bulma shivered and pulled the soft towel closer around her shoulders. 18 and Chichi both had their arms around her. 18 was mumbling about her shirt and how she needed a new one and Chichi was complaining about having a headache. Mindi and Rae where still sniffling from their section, Fear, and it bothered Bulma to no end what was in that one! But the injection she had received beforehand prevented that. _Damn needles…_ she had tried to tell Chichi and 18 about hers, but she couldn't. She knew perfectly well what had happened but every time she opened her mouth, nothing came out. And it was the same with all the other people. 

They all sat down and Chichi smiled inwardly and looked behind her at Goku. He was so hot! His shirt stuck to him like a second skin and he pulled it off his broad, muscular chest a few times. He caught her staring, or rather admiring, and grinned. She flushed and quickly turned back around. Goku laughed. _She is so cute._ He took a look at her flowing black hair that was tied up in a rubber band. It swayed every time she turned her head, and he could smell the fruity shampoo she had used. He sniffed loudly and Krillin looked at him strangely. 

__

What was he doing, sniffing the air? Krillin shrugged. _Whatever_. He looked ahead and beamed dreamily at the back of 18's head. Even that was perfect. She was so…hot. He just loved how she walked and acted and smiled and…he could go on forever. A thought suddenly jabbed into his mind and he grinned at it. Maybe…18 felt Krillin staring at the back of her head and she smiled and chuckled. _No use hiding your feelings, little guy_, she though to herself. _He is so adorable._ The way his face turned all red when she looked at him and he was so strong. She had arm wrestled him during the first time they where in the auditorium, before the tournament, and he had won. Barely. She didn't know one guy who could beat her…a normal guy, any way. She absentmindedly flipped her hair over her shoulder and she could hardly contain a smile when she heard him let out a sigh. 

__

Is he looking at me? Bulma shifted uncomfortably on the bench. She put her hands on the edge of the metal seat, dangling her fingers over the side and leaning up against her arms. She fanned her wings delicately, for some reason hoping _he _would notice. But why did she care? He was stuck up and way too arrogant for her…wasn't he? She looked up at the ceiling, letting her hair flow down her back. He was so hot though…muscular and fit, washboard abs, gorgeous face. That shirt he was wearing…she involuntarily shivered and she could swear she heard a small chuckle behind her. _No, I can't be thinking this, can I? But this isn't right. I…can't be falling for him…_she wiggled her fingers and absentmindedly wrapped her wings around her shoulders. Vegeta studied her wings. They where strange, yet beautiful. They moved gracefully through the air and were like butterfly wings. He dully wondered if they contained that special dust actual butterfly wings had to help them fly. (a/n: which I don't know what it's called…) They were a exotic mixture of light and dark blues, blended together softly. She tipped her head back to stare at the ceiling and his eyes opened a bit more when a waterfall of beauty flowed down her back. She drummed her fingers on air and they where slender and the skin was a healthy tan color. _What is up with me? Why is she doing this to me? I have never been this…fixated with another woman. She is different, and beautiful. _But he reminded himself to never let anyone know that. 

"Alright kids," Jesse, the man who had explained everything before called into the microphone for silence. After a few minutes, everyone quieted down. "Thanks. I'm sure you are all very excited to know who won. And here, in my hand, I have the results. In third place, was…The Blizzards!" There was cheering from one side of the room where a group of kids where yelling and jumping. "Second places…The Freaks!" Bulma yelled and gave everyone, except Vegeta, a high five and a few guys in the crowd whistled obnoxiously at the girls. 

"Shove it!" Bulma yelled back irritably, but smiled back at Carlos, who seemed to blush and take a step back. She furrowed her eyebrows in wonder but shrugged and sat down. 

"Alright, kids. We know the girls are pretty but you guys can stop hollering now." Bulma, Chichi, and 18 blushed. 18 giggled as she saw a girl in the audience smack her boyfriend on the back of his head. He just smiled apologetically and shrugged while rubbing the purple hand mark. "And the first place winners of the Kazeah tournament are…the Yo Momma's!" A group of boys and girls jumped up in the front and cheered and yelled. To Bulma great irritation, Eva, the girl she had met earlier that day, was in it. She gave Bulma a smug look and wrapped her arms around a boy with dark black hair and a scar over his eye. He wasn't that bad of a looker and she seemed to be teasing Bulma about not having a boy friend. Bulma growled angrily but Goku sat down next to her. 

"Don't let that girl get to you, Bulma. She's just jealous, that's all. That your prettier then her, and you have better friends," he said, looking every once in a while at Chichi. 

Chichi blushed and giggled, and 18 rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Goku, we know you like Chichi, so why don't you just come out and say it?" Now Goku blushed. 

Krillin broke the silence. "Ok, if that guy doesn't have anything else to say…" 

As if on queue, Jesse spoke up. "Don't go anywhere! I need you all to settle down for just a moment, okay? Thanks. Alright, some of you are wet and some of you are burnt and hot so I'm guessing you need to go change. After this, I want everyone to go to their cabins so we can send out the announcements and the letter verifying if you have made it in or not. It should arrive within twenty minutes so hand tight in there, then when it comes you may go to the Mess Hall and dining room to hang out until lights out. I want you all to behave, because that time will not be monitored by an adult, so we will not allowing fighting. Just get a snack or two and sit down in a chair and talk, alright? If there are any changes in schedule you will be notified immediately. Thank you and you may go to your cabins." 

Bulma got up and stretched. "C'mon, girls. I hope I made it!" 

Back in the cabins, Bulma plopped down onto her bed in the middle. She flapped her wings a little from nervousness. Chichi paced up and down, and 18 swore that if she kept doing it, she would pace a hole in the floor. Chichi grunted and sat down in a chair in the corner. 

18 stared out the window with the strawberry curtain. "Hey, look!" she exclaimed, pointing outside. "Here comes somebody!" Bulma sat up and Chichi bit her lip. 

Lanai walked into the room. "Hi, girls!" she said with a smile. Bulma laid back down again and 18 nodded and began to stare out the window again. "Do you want to know if you made it or not?" 

Bulma jerked back up again. "You have it?" 

She smiled, nodded, and held out a piece of paper. "Right here. Would you like me to read it to you?" Bulma, Chichi, and 18 nodded feebly. "Ok…Dear Miss's of Cabin six…I am regretful to say - " Bulma, 18, and Chichi groaned. "That 100 of the 200 here will be cut. Fortunately, you are three of the 100 that will…NOT be cut." 

"YES!" Chichi smiled broadly and Bulma and 18 gave each other a high five. 

"And it goes on saying the schedule and all. Here," she handed the note to 18, who couldn't stop grinning. 

"Well, now that we finally know…hey, Lanai, why weren't you in our group?" 

Lanai didn't stop smiling. "Oh, I just had to help with something, that's all. Now, you better get changed so you can go talk to those three boys your so fond of." All three girls blushed. 

"Bulma, that outfit is really cute on you, and 18's."

"Yours is too," Bulma and 18 replied together to Chichi and they all laughed. 

"I am in such a good mood!" Chichi sang and the other two nodded. "I hope Goku made it! Oh, I know he did. He's so strong, and hot and…" 

Bulma laughed. "Don't go any further." They walked up to the Mess Hall and pushed the door open. There where small groups of kids, talking. Bulma, Chichi, and 18 walked over to a place with six chairs by the window in a corner. They sat down and began talking. 

At least Chichi and 18 did…

"He's so cute! I hope he asks me out, that would be so great!" Chichi put on a goofy smile and closed her eyes. 18 snorted and Bulma giggled. 

"Hey, babe. Your in my chair." Bulma turned around to face Eva's boyfriend. Up close he was pretty cute. _But not as cute as…_she mentally cut herself off. 

"I don't see your name on it." 

"How would you know? You don't even know my name." 

"I don't care what you name is. Who would be stupid enough to put their name on a chair, anyway?" 

"The name's Yamcha, babe, and that's my chair. But," he added with a sly smile, "You can sit on my lap if you want." 

Bulma narrowed her eyes and growled. "Dream on. I'm too good for you. No wonder the girl you have is Eva." 

Yamcha…that was his name, right? scowled. "Do I have to pick you up to move you, fairy girl?" 

"Yeah, you do." 

"Then I'll be more then glad." He reached down to pick Bulma up, but he yelled as something hit him head on and he flew into the wall. A quick hush came over the crowd and everyone looked to see. Bulma leaned her head over the side of the chair to see who had punched Yamcha and her heart did a freeze, flip, plop sort of thing. Vegeta was smirking with his arms crossed. He walked over to Yamcha and squatted down next to him. 

"Keep your hands off. In fact, keep your hands off any girl." 

"I'll touch my girlfriend all I want." 

"I didn't say you couldn't touch cows." The whole crowed murmured "ouch" and "ooh, harsh." Yamcha growled and stood shakily. 

Someone yelled, "You need some bandages for that burn, farmer boy?" 

"You better watch who your talking to." 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and walked to sit down in one of the six chairs. The crowd dissipated slowly into their own little groups again and Krillin and Goku walked over. 

"What the hell was that??" Chichi whispered to 18. 

"I don't know," 18 grinned, "but I think it was cute…" They both giggled and Bulma looked at them suspiciously. 

Bulma moved her chair over to theirs. "Why did he do that?" She asked quietly and stole a glance at Vegeta. He was whispering to Goku and Krillin. 

18 laughed. "I dunno…maybe because he likes you?" 

Bulma frowned and Chichi giggled. "You know he wouldn't like me." 

"Does that bother you?"

"Well…yeah, sort of." 

"Ooooooh, some one has a crush on Vegeta!" Pause.

"So what if I do. It doesn't matter anyway. Like he would like me." 

18 shook her head and patted her friend on the back. "Hey, there's a possibility for everything. We'll have to just make him like you." 

Bulma bit her lip. "No, I don't want you guy doing that because what if it doesn't work? Then he'll hate me even more." She changed the subject. "What about you and Krillin, 18?" 

18 shrugged. "I don't know. What about us. I like him, so? What about Chi and Goku?" 

Chichi blushed. "But how could I not like him? He's so hot! And nice." All three girls giggled.

Krillin blushed a little at the thought and turned to see why 18 was giggling. "You guys, should I ask her out?" 

Goku nodded happily. "I'll ask Chichi out of you ask 18 out." 

A smirk played across Krillin's lips. "How about you, Vegeta?" 

Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms. "What about me?" 

Goku punched his pal playfully in the arm. "Aw, c'mon. We aren't stupid. We know you like her." 

Vegeta bit his tongue. "Yeah, so. It's just a childish crush. I wouldn't waste my breath talking to her." 

Goku grinned. "Then why did you hit that kid who was about to pick her up, huh?" 

Vegeta fought to keep from blushing. "Because that idiot ass shouldn't be able to touch any girl." 

Krillin shook his head. "Yeah. Right. Denial is the first sign, Vegeta…" 

There was a pause, then Goku straightened his back. "I'll do it." 

Krillin smiled. "Me too." 

Vegeta shook his head. "Sorry to ruin your boy scout moment, but I'm hungry and I'm going to eat. I won't be the third musketeer in this one." And he got up, pulled out ten $10 bills, and strolled over to the candy machine. 

~ * ~ 

I feel like such a bad author! :*( sad me. Okay, help? 

Mailing list: tell me or email me. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: You see my stories on TV? You see all my wonderful work talked about on the radio? I don't think so! Do I have about a millions bucks? Wait, what does that have to do with anything…but…NO I DON'T. DO YOU HAVE A MILLIONS BUCKS??? *small voice* oh wow, you do? Can I have some? 0._0 

A/N: Hey, I am sooooo thankful for you guys! This is so cool. So far I have everyone taken up except Ground, but as this chapter progresses I'm sure that that will be filled. Thank you all! Here's an extra special chapter for all of you because I feel happy. :). 

~ * ~ 

Chapter Six

"Excuse me, sir," Vegeta didn't turn around but just mumbled. "Pardon?" 

"I said, 'Your excused'." He said with a bit or sarcasm in his voice and rubbed his ten across the side of the vending machine to straighten it out. 

"Do you know anyone by the name of Bulma Briefs?" 

Vegeta grunted and turned his head to see who was talking to him. It was a girl. She was petite and had flowing white hair that tumbled down her back. Her eyes where large and a sparkly green. "Yeah, why?" 

She smiled genuinely at him and giggled. "No reason." Then she walked away. 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. He would never get those…girls. He smooth the bill out once more before jamming it into the machine. He growled as it made an annoying noise and spit out the ten. He pushed it back in, and it came back out. He growled again. The bill came out again, but this time to be taken by someone else. 

"What are you…"

Bulma pushed him aside and smoothed out the bill on the side of the machine. She gently put it in the slot and it sucked it up. Bulma shook her head and walked away, leaving him to stare after her. 

"Hey." Goku walked up. He looked in the direction Vegeta was looking and grinned. "I know what you're thinking." Vegeta quickly tore his eyes away from her and narrowed them. 

Goku laughed. "Yeah, we all know." Krillin smiled and reached into the bottom of the machine to take out a package of Skittles. (a/n: my fav!) The ringing of change could be heard as it came out in quarters. All nine dollars and fifty cents of it. 

Vegeta took the package from Krillin and looked at it. "I didn't want these…" 

Goku shrugged. "She must have pushed the button for you." Vegeta shrugged and ripped open the corner. After he got a handful of other snacks, he went to go sit down again, Goku carrying four pops and six candy bars. Krillin had a Coke. 

Chichi giggled as the guys walked over. She whispered something into Bulma and Chichi's ear. Bulma laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I dare you. Five bucks." 

18 nodded. "C'mon, Chi." Chichi blushed furiously. Goku sat down next to her. 

"H-hey…stud muffin," Chichi stuttered and Bulma and 18 burst out laughing. Chichi felt the blood rush into her face. She felt like even her eyeballs were red. 

Goku grinned and laughed at her embarrassment. "Not too bad yourself," he replied. That brought on more laughter from 18 and Bulma and, if possible, Chichi's face became even more red. 

Goku's face was tinged with pink as he nervously coughed, his attitude much different then just a few seconds ago. Krillin snickered. "Um, Chichi? I…uh…" Bulma nudged Chichi in the arm. 

Chichi began to giggle. "Yes, Goku." Goku's face lit up and he smiled. But his smile faded a little.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" 

Chichi was giggling too hard to answer. Bulma took a few deep breaths and replied for her. "Goku, do you see how pretty Chi is?" He blushed and nodded. "She has been asked out hundred of times and we all know the signs." She continued when Goku had a confused look on his face. "Blushing, stuttering, all the "um"'s and "I…"'s. We've seen it all. When asking out 18, one kid even got the hiccups." 

Goku's smile reappeared full force. "Oh, ok then. Your turn Krillin." Krillin's face went from tone and tanned to a red balloon floating on a string. 18 giggled harder at the red rush up into his face and only nodded as she rocked back and forth with laughter. He let out a breath and said something that, if he was older, may have cost him his life.

"Your go, Vegeta." 

Goku leaned over to Krillin as Vegeta began to growl. "Smooth move, X-lax." Krillin gulped. Chichi, 18, and Bulma stopped laughing, and it was Bulma's turn to blush. 

"Get it through your thick head, Chrome Dome. I do not want to waist my time going out with that ugly freak!" 

Bulma stopped blushing and clenched her fist. "You moron! I am not an ugly freak! You're the freak! I can't believe you! I wouldn't want to go out with you if you asked!" she yelled angrily and stomped over to the vending machine. Chichi let out the breath she had been holding and gave Goku an exasperated look. 

18 shrugged. "It's a girl thing," and she stood up and walked after Bulma, who was pounding on the pop machine.

* * * 

"Bulma, how come you blew up at Vegeta like that?" Chichi asked as she snuggled deeper into her soft blankets. 

Bulma stared up at the underside of the bunk bed. "Did you hear what he called me?" 

18 snorted. "Hey, just because he called you an ugly freak doesn't mean he doesn't like you. Why would he get so defensive about it if he didn't?" 

Bulma groaned and rolled over onto her stomach. "I don't want to think about it now. That dumb ass is giving me a headache. Ah crap, I have to pee." 

She sat up and purposely crawled over 18 to get out of bed. 

"Ow! Kami, why didn't you crawl on top of Chi?" 18 grumbled and pulled the covers over her head. Bulma pulled on her light blue silk robe and some slippers and quietly opened the old screen door. 

She walked out onto the grass. The grounds were lit only by moonlight. Bulma stretched her wings and flew gracefully to the bathroom instead of walking. She absolutely loved to fly at night, especially in moonlight. She reached the bathroom all too soon, but stopped when she heard someone talking behind the garbage bin next to the bathrooms. _Those voices sound familiar…_Bulma hovered over next to the bin and stayed behind it. 

"This girl is really getting on my nerves. Her boyfriend, only she says he isn't, punched poor Yamcha…" Bulma snickered quietly, "and she called me a freak earlier today. I'm way more pretty then she is! Her wings are so ugly and they are…are…" The girl stopped, looking for an insult while Bulma tenderly wrapped her wings around her shoulders. _I don't think my wings are ugly. _Bulma anger was rising little by little as the girl kept coming up with outrageous insults that weren't true at all. She was tempted to go and pound that girl's face in, but restrained herself. Instead, she peeked around the corner to see who the people were. 

Bulma growled as she narrowed her eyes. Eva. And one of her stupid friends. 

"I'm sure that girl you're talking about is really ugly. I haven't seen her but I'm sure she is. She sounds hideous the way you describe her." 

Bulma turned back around and decided to have a little fun. She rubbed her hands together and a small white blue light crackled around her. Her hands glowed and a fine powder began to appear in them. The light stopped and her hands returned to the normal, tan color. She took the powder and threw it over the dumpster. 

"As I was saying…ah…ah…achoo!" Eva sneezed and rubbed her nose. Her friend burst out laughing. Eva snarled something imperceptible, but was obviously threatening her "friend". 

"You…you…" the other girl could hardly say anything she was laughing so hard. Bulma kept from laughing and was dying to see what effect the powder had on Eva. She quietly looked around the corner again and quickly covered her mouth. 

Eva's nose was dripping with brown snot. Eva wiped at her nose again and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She ran around the dumpster, right into Bulma. 

Bulma couldn't help it. She let out her laughter and soon was rolling on the ground in hysteria, and also avoiding Eva's wild kicks. Eva ran into the bathroom and Bulma hit the ground with her fist. She doubled over, clutching her stomach. Eva's friend came around laughing just as hard. 

"Who…who…" The girl stuttered between body wrenching laughs. Bulma rolled around and pointed at herself. The girl only laughed harder. 

* * *

"Hey, Vegeta, aren't you going to go to sleep?" Krillin asked. Vegeta grunted. He was sitting in a chair backwards next to the window. "Is that a yes grunt, or a no grunt?" 

Goku answered the question for him. "That was an 'I dunno' one. Hey, do you hear that?" He got out of bed and walked over to the window next to Vegeta. He grabbed a chair and sat down. "Someone is laughing. It's a girl and it's a pretty laugh. I wonder why? You know who it sounds like…" Vegeta nodded and Krillin laughed. 

"Yeah, it sounds like Bulma. But 18's laugh is better." 

Goku shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Chichi's is the best." Vegeta shook his head but remained silent. 

After a while of staring mindlessly out the window, Bulma walked by. She was beautiful! The moonlight streamed over her body, glimmering over her hair. She walked gracefully, with a huge smile engraved upon her face. Her wings were fluttering softly behind her, and she was talking to another girl. Vegeta strained to hear what they were saying. 

"Yeah, how did you do that?" The girl asked. 

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you could say it's a fairy thing. What are you?"

"I'm a shape shifter. Only I'm not very good yet. Well, here's my cabin. I'll see you tomorrow…" She paused. 

"Bulma. My name's Bulma." 

The girl smiled. "Marie. Good night!" And she walked into her cabin. 

~ * ~

Welps, was that good or not? I hope so…sorry I haven't updated for a while! If you want to be on my mailing list, email me or say in the review. But say it big so I don't miss it. Ja ne!

DarkStar


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

A/N: Hello! I am sick. Yes, stomach flu sick. And I thought, hey, since I am puking every other minute, why not write while I'm at it? My tummy hurts…ok, I'll shut up. I talk way too much, you know that?

~ * ~

Chapter Seven

Bulma giggled to herself as she walked quietly into her cabin. She crawled over Chichi, who swatted at her, but missed, and snuggled into her bed. "You guys wouldn't believe what just happened!" 

18 grumbled and rolled over. "Try me." 

"Ok, you know that girl that I told off waiting in line yesterday?" Chichi grunted. "Well, she was talking about me and saying stuff that was totally stupid, so I let her have it." 

"You didn't go and beat her up, did you?" 

Bulma laughed. "No, it was better." She retold the whole incident. By the time she finished, all three girls where snickering. Bulma put her hands behind her head and suddenly changed the subject. "It's weird how Goku and Krillin asked you guys out so soon. They must really like you (a/n: *wink at a certain reviewer…you know who you are…). I mean, to ask you out when they've only know you for a few hours!" 

Chichi sighed contently. "I don't know, but it doesn't bother me." 

18 yawned. "Me neither." Bulma suddenly wished she hadn't brought up the subject and hoped they would leave it at that, but 18 propped herself up on her elbows and looked out the window. "Why doesn't Vegeta…" she began.

"I don't know," Bulma answered and she sighed. "I guess he just isn't like that. But, I don't want to get all sad about it so I'm not going to think about it and neither are you." Bulma rolled over onto her stomach and closed her eyes. 18 shrugged and complied. 

~~~

"Mornin'." Chichi groaned and put her pillow over her head as someone sat down on her bed. 

"Hurry up, Kakkarot. You too Krillin." 

"Since when are you all bent out of shape like this? What're you afraid of? Getting in trouble?" Bulma heard someone growl, but was too groggy to tell. 

"I'll have you know that I couldn't care less if that fat squeaky bitch walked up right now. But I have better things to do." 

Bulma curled up in a ball and put both of her pillows on each ear to block out the sound. It didn't work. "God damn it! I'm trying to fucking sleep! Just shut up already!" She finally woke up enough to figure out who was disturbing her beauty sleep, and she growled. Vegeta chuckled. 

"It wasn't my idea of coming in here, onna." Bulma made an exasperated noise and crawled unceremoniously over Chichi and Goku and stood with one pillow in hand, fuming. 

"I don't freaking care! Just go away!" She chucked the fluffy pillow at him and he caught it easily. 

"I'm sure you didn't mean to do that, woman. Your just angry. PMS, maybe?" Bulma stomped over to him, grabbed the pillow out of his grasp, smacked him in the face with the pillow for good measure, and crawled back over 18 and Krillin into bed. 

"Now you all better shut up before I really get mad." And she squashed the pillow on her head. 

"Chichi, is Bulma always like this?" Goku whispered in his girlfriend's ear. Chichi shrugged. 

"Depends. Now, you guys better go before that crabby lady comes and you guys get in trouble." She smiled warmly and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for coming to say hi to me." 

"Yeah," 18 yawned, "you guys should go. See you at breakfast, Krillin." She pushed him off her bed and he caught himself before he fell. She smiled and winked and Krillin turned bright pink. 

"Bye." 

After the guys had left, Chichi let out a long breath. "Sheesh, Bulma," she commented, poking at Bulma's back, "that was a little bitchy." 18 only nodded. Bulma sat up and smiled warmly. 

"Hey, they chose to mess with me in the morning. But I'm happy now, so it doesn't matter. Did you have a good night's sleep?" 18 nodded but Chichi flushed. 

"Um, yes," she mumbled and began rummaging through her bag noisily. 

Bulma walked over to Chichi and sat down on the wood floor. "So, Chi…have any dreams?" Chichi coughed and shrugged. Bulma was about to press on when Chichi shut her bag loudly. 

"You know what, Bulma?" she yelled and both Bulma and 18 were taken aback. "I am sick of this! Can't I ever have something to myself??? Yes, ok? Yes, I had a dream about Goku! But get your head out of the gutter! It was not what you think! For your information, we were eating ICE CREAM AT PIZZA HUT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" She got up angrily, picked up her handful of clothes, and stomped out the door. 

Bulma looked at 18. "Um, somehow I did not see that coming…" 18 shrugged. Bulma bit her lip and went to her large bag of clothes to find something to wear that would look good in front of Vegeta. 18 walked quietly out the door with her clothes to the bathroom a football field away. 

"Ice cream at pizza hut…?" Bulma wondered out loud. 

~~~

The time Bulma got dressed and all, breakfast was ready to be served. She sat down uneasily next to 18, and kept shooting glances at Chichi. Chichi smiled a lot (at Goku) and totally ignored Bulma, like she wasn't even there. 

"18, did Chichi say anything about me while I was dressing?" Bulma whispered into 18's ear. They both quickly looked at Chichi, and she was smiling away, talking to Goku. 

18 shook her head. "All she has been doing is grinning at him," she said, jerking her head in Goku's direction. "Nothing about you, I don't think. What do you suppose brought that on this morning?" 

Bulma sighed. "I don't know. I hope she isn't too mad at me." Both girls quickly looked up when Krillin arrived. He sat down next to 18. 

"Hi Krillin," Bulma said quietly. He smiled warmly and nodded. She noticed that 18 winked at him, but this time he didn't turn red. He just winked back. Bulma put her head on the table and moaned. Why did everyone have to get all mushy? She put her head up just in time to see Chichi kiss Goku on the cheek. She didn't even want to see his reaction. 

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said to 18 and walked out of the room. 

"Bulma? Are you ok?" 18 called after her, but Bulma kept walking. 

When she got outside, she stretched her wings and rubbed them tenderly. "I think I slept on them wrong. Again." Her mind wandered to the morning before when she had used Chichi's concoction. It tasted like Pepto-Bismol, but worked. 

Bulma strolled along the green lawn, pulling out her sunglasses from her pocket. The sun was warm and sure bright. She looked around and saw two trees with a small hammock suspended in between. She walked towards it. 

The hammock was wonderful. It was very cool in the shade and very comfortable. Come to think of it, she wasn't really that hungry. She could do until lunch. Just don't fall asleep, Bulma, she told herself. 

After a half an hour of laying in the sun and thinking about nothing, something hit her. Literally. 

"Hey! What the heck?" She shouted and picked up the rock that had hit her, hard, in the arm. She propped herself up and looked around angrily. She was having a nice, comfortable time, when someone had to go pelt her with a rock. She heard a snicker from behind the boys bathroom and swung her legs over the side of the hammock. She stomped over to the bathroom and almost screamed at who she saw. Yamcha. 

"What the hell is your problem, you moron! Can't you see I was comfortable???" Bulma yelled. Yamcha stood up. He was a few inches taller then her, and stronger then her in her current form. But he couldn't fly. Haha, Bulma thought. 

Yamcha grinned smugly. "Yeah, I saw you were comfortable. Why do you think I threw the rock?" Bulma made an exasperated sound and crossed her arms. 

"You jerk!" 

Yamcha laughed. "What are you going to do about it?" 

"I don't know, I might just get Vegeta to beat your ass again!" 

Yamcha's smile turned to a scowl. "That bitch just got lucky, that's all. I could kick his ass with my arms behind my back." 

"You want to bet on that?" 

He swallowed audibly. "No, but I could. Or I could kick yours and see how your boyfriend likes it." 

Bulma growled and took a step back. "Don't get too cocky there, stupid. You don't have a clue how strong I am. And he isn't my boyfriend!" 

Yamcha put a hand up to his chin and put on a thoughtful expression. "Ooh! So that's why he sticks up for you! Well," he said with a smirk, "he's not here to protect you now."

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "I don't need him to protect me. I am just fine by myself. But I can't believe you would lower yourself enough to pick fights with girls!"

"I am not doing this because I want to…wait, let me rephrase that. I want to, but most I'm going to beat you 'til you can't walk is because Eva wants me to." 

Bulma smirked. "Who? Your cow girlfriend, farmer boy?" 

Yamcha clenched his teeth at the memory of the day before. 

"Your right," Bulma teased, "cows don't fight very well, do they? They need their farmer to do it for them." 

"Shut up!" Yamcha yelled and swung at Bulma. His aim was perfect. She flew back into the cement wall of the boys bathroom and hit it with a sickening crunch, before sliding to the ground.

~~~

You know what? I think that was my first baby cliff hanger. Aw…ok, I went through all my chapters and fixed my grammar errors. I uploaded the new versions. They aren't any different, I just changed where the word are. Like, instead of…

__

Bulma growled in response. Goku smiled.

"Oh really now." 

It would be like this.

__

Bulma growled in response.

Goku smiled. "Oh really now." 

Get it? I hope so. 

As always, the deal with the mailing list is the norm. Big in the review or email me, ok? Oh, and if you have any more corrections for me, please email me! I am more then happy to take your idea into consideration, alright? I want to make sure my story is not messed up anymore. It already is, I just don't want to screw it up any more. Hey, my organizational skills are lacking, ok? 

DarkStar

p.s. CALLING ALL FANS. CALLING ALL FANS. 

THIS AD IS TALKING TO YOU.

ARE YOU A FAN OF GOOD WRITING? GOOD! ARE YOU A FAN OF TRUNKS? IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU ARE! IF YOU WANT A GOOD STORY TO READ, GO READ HELLA'S 'SHADES OF TWILIGHT'. IT'S A T/O. O=ORIGNAL CHARACTER. THIS STORY IS EXCELLENT. I AM SERIOUS. WHY WOULD I BE WRITING IN ALL CAPS IF I WASN'T? I HATE PEOPLE THAT DO THAT ALL THE TIME. IT'S SO ANNOYING…DON'T YOU THINK?

p.p.s. SARA… I WOULD SAY YOUR MIDDLE NAME AND LAST NAME BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ALL READS THIS…GET ME MY FLIPPIN' SECTION RIGHT NOW!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME SWEAR AT YOU, YOU LITTLE FLIPPIN'…NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ok, all the sections are done expect for…knowledge *cough* Sara… *cough* and Ground, which is by Nimbus. I really need them guys…really. No kidding. Really. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: *snort* Yeah, I've been hiding the copyright of DBZ in my room under my bed all along…jeez…

A/N: Enjoy! Got a new style…over… over…over…and………..down \/

__

-Chapter Eight-

"You can defend yourself just great, you little bitch," Yamcha snapped as he watched Bulma push herself up from the ground. Her eye was already turning black, and she had it closed. She had a look of pure venom while her thin lips where curved in a smile. 

"You are going to regret that, farmer boy." He watched in amazement as white-blue lightening began to crackle around her body as her power level rose. He furrowed his brows for a moment when she disappeared from view and didn't have time to move when she reappeared behind him. She slammed her foot into the small of his back and sent him flying into the wall she just hit. 

"You aren't worth my time," Bulma mumbled and semi-limped over towards her cabin.

Yamcha struggled to get up. But he had a smirk on his face. _The little bitch actress. I can see she's hurt. I got a good hit in there. Eva will be happy. _

Bulma winced in pain as she slowly walked over to her cabin. She swung open the door and hopped over to her bed. She sat down and put her ankle on the bed. "Kami, this hurts!" She inwardly scanned her injury (a fairy thing) and decided he had twisted her ankle. Nothing serious. And she just happened to have some Ace bandage wrap. 

She pulled the brown stuff out of her bag and began to wind it around her ankle. She finished just as 18 walked in. 

"Bulma, where were you at breakfast? And why do you have your ankle wrapped up?" 

Bulma sighed. "Um, I was sitting in the hammock…and I fell…out…" 

18 put her hands on her hips. "And that would explain why you have a nasty shiner, too, right? C'mon, girl, I'm not stupid." 

Bulma put her foot up onto the front end of the bunk bed to make the swelling lessen. "Ok. Fine. I was sitting in the hammock and this one jerk threw a rock at me and I got pissed and went to go see who it was. It was that Yamcha person --" 

"Yamcha beat you up??? Oh man, wait until Vegeta hears…" 

Bulma shook her head quickly. "Let me finish, ok? And don't tell him, he'll just make fun of me. Anyway, Yamcha was behind the boys bathroom and he said that his girl friend wanted him to beat me up. And then I called him farmer boy and he got mad and punched me in the eye. My foot must have bent weird when I hit the wall. But I got him back," she ended with a small grin. "I kicked him in the back and he smashed into the same wall. I'm ok. Just a little sore, that's all. But 18," she pleaded, "don't tell anybody, please?" 

18 sighed and sat next to Bulma. "Fine. But you know Vegeta would get really mad at Yamcha and probably kill him or something." 

Bulma snorted. "Yeah, I'd like to see that." There was a long silence. "18?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Chichi still mad at me?" Pause. "18?"

"I don't know, Bulma. You'll have to ask her yourself. Oh, by the way, we have our schedules. I brought you one." She pulled out a crumpled piece of pink paper and handed it to Bulma. 

__

Hello Campers!

Welcome to Camp D. I am glad you have made it through the tryouts and I hope you will enjoy your summer with us. Here is your schedule for today. 

ATTENDENCE MANDATORY IN ALL EVENTS. IF YOU DO NOT SHOW, YOU LOSE YOUR FREE TIME FOR AS LONG AS NEEDED. Thank you for your cooperation. 

***

9:00 am - meeting in auditorium 

10:00 am - first hour - flying skills

11:00 am - second hour - self defense

12:00 pm - lunch

1:00 - 3:30 pm - free time

3:35 pm - third hour - special

4:30 pm - ready for supper

5:00 pm - supper

6:00 - 8:00 pm - game - meet in field

8:10 - 10:00 pm - free time

10:00 pm - fourth hour - astrology 

11:30 pm - lights out 

Welcome to Camp Difference. I hope you enjoy your stay!

Bulma scanned over the schedule quickly. "They make it sound like school with the hours and all." She glanced down at her watch. "Oh well, we better get to that meeting. It's 8:50 right now." She got up slowly and tenderly put half her weight on her leg. "That isn't going to work," she mumbled as she winced and sat down again. "I'll just fly." 

Bulma hovered next to 18 as she flew to the auditorium. 18 stopped before the went in the door and pulled Bulma to the side of the building. "Bulma, how do you think people aren't going to notice your black eye and ankle?" She snapped lightly. "Do you expect people to just sit there and just accept that? There is going to be questions." 

Bulma set down on her good leg and leaned up against the wall. "I know. I'll improvise, I guess. I don't know, I have a lot more things to worry about right now then people asking me stuff." 18 shrugged and they both, Bulma painfully, walked into the auditorium. 

The huge place was much more spread out then before, since there was half as many people at camp. Bulma spotted Chichi, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta in the back and nervously walked, scratch that, limped, towards them, sitting down on Chichi's left. Chichi said nothing, and began talking with Goku. Bulma sighed, hurt that her friend kept ignoring her. 18 sat down next to Krillin on the other end. 

As teenagers filed into the room, Bulma put her injured foot up on her other knee, rubbing it carefully. 

"What the heck did you do, Bulma?" Krillin asked when he saw Bulma's swollen ankle. 

Bulma tried to think of something quick, but she answered with a simple "nothing" when she couldn't. 

"Yeah, you're ankle just puffed up over night, right?" Bulma turned her head away from him and he put up his hands. "Alright, whatever." 

Keeping her head turned so they couldn't see her black eye, she pretended to be interested in something on the cold metal bleacher. 10 little lines on the seat. 24 little pieces of lint on the floor. _Ugh, this is pathetic. _

"Can I have your attention, please? Children, your attention." The room slowly quieted and everyone looked towards the front. Jesse, the man from the day before, cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm proud of how you all did last night at the tournament. Each of you did a fantastic job and you should be proud too. Now, today, you should have all received your schedule. You are placed in the class you would do best in. The flyers go in to the flying class, and so on. The boundaries for Camp D are…" He went on explaining the large boundaries on which the camp was contained, the basic rules on respect and when he started on the punishments, Bulma listened again. "Hopefully, you all won't do anything bad, but if it comes to that the most basic punishment is sitting in my office for a selected time of your free time. Other things include eating lunch with me or the other director you met yesterday," half the crowd groaned at the thought of eating lunch with the fat, screechy lady, "hey, be nice all of you. And if we absolutely must, we will switch classes with you. Any questions?" None. "Alright, it's now 9:45 and you may all go to your next classes. By the way, the directions to where the classes are is located by the Mess Hall. Have fun!" 

Bulma quickly stood on one leg to get out before she was trampled. She limped heavily over to the door and lost her balance when someone bumped into her. She felt herself beginning to tip when someone caught her. She looked up and smiled broadly at Chichi's worried face. 

"Thanks, Chi."

"What are you doing, stupid?" Chichi set Bulma upright and help one of her two best friends out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aw, isn't that just cute? Ok, I know I'm due for an explanation. 

I'm sorry that I've taken sooo long for this to come out. I've been working on another story and my website, and I just haven't had time. But…I promise I'll work on this way more then I have been, alright! I (hopefully) will never leave you hanging again, alright???? Gomen! 

DarkStar

p.s. Sorry! I really am! 

If you want to be on my mailing list, email me at 

Fuzzycow@worldnet.att.net 

Or say it in the review! Thanks and I'm sorry! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: *sniff* Don't rub it in.

A/N: I hope this chapter is good for all of you still pruning about how late I was with that last chapter. Sorry!

-_chapter nine-_

Bulma groaned as she sat down on her bed in her cabin. They had a few minutes before they had to go to their first hour, and Bulma needed all the minutes she could get. 18 and Chichi sat down next to her.

"Ok, Bulma, explain yourself," Chichi demanded crossing her arms and looking intensely into Bulma's eyes. 

Bulma sighed. "My foot and eye or my attitude?" Chichi smiled weakly. "Ok, I'll do both. First of all, Yamcha sort of beat me up, but I got him back." 

Chichi gave her a strange look. "Was that when you weren't at breakfast?" 

Bulma nodded. "And my foot smashed into the wall funny and he punched me in the eye. But I'm alright, really," she added at Chichi's expense. "I'll be fine. And for my attitude, I'm really sorry that I've been teasing you, and you 18, and I know I shouldn't because you guys don't tease me for…" She stopped abruptly. 

For the first time that day, Chichi smiled broadly. "For what, Bulma? Liking someone? You don't like someone, do you?" 18 giggled and Bulma gave Chichi an exasperated look.

"Yeah, I get the point. But seriously, I'll try to be nicer to people and control my temper, ok?" 

Chichi smiled again. "Thanks, Bulma. You know, I hate being mad at you. And we have to do something about that leg of yours. The eye looks terrible," here she received a dangerous glare from Bulma but ignored it, "but it'll go away in time. I think I have just the thing to make that ankle feel as good as new." She got up off the bed and began rummaging through her bag. In a few minutes, she stood up and walked over to Bulma with something in her hand. "Eat this. It'll taste like crap but it will work. Trust me." It was a tiny, tiny piece of what looked like a bean. Bulma quickly chewed and swallowed, making a sour face as her esophagus crammed the dry, sticky bean part down her throat. 

"That was the grossest thing I have ever eaten," Bulma exclaimed but couldn't help smiling when she felt a wonderful, prickly sensation in her ankle, and the pain disappeared and it immediately went back to it's normal size. "Wow, that was awesome! Chi, did you make it?" 

She shook her head. "No, I have a bush in my yard."

"C'mon, you guys. We have to be at our first class in," 18 glanced at her watch, "5 minutes. Let's go." Bulma walked around in a circle for a minute to test our her leg, and ran out the door to make it to their class in time.

"Hey, Krillin, here comes 18 and Chichi and," Goku nudged Vegeta in the arm, who only narrowed his eyes and pushed him away, "_Bulma_." 

"Kakkarot, you are stupid and you're also lucky I'm in a good mood today," Vegeta said nonchalantly, but he still watch Bulma out of the corner of his eye come dancing to them with her friends. She seemed happy. What the…

"Bulma! What happened to your eye?!?" Goku exclaimed as she smiled at him. 

"I got beat up." 

"What?!?" 

"I got beat up." 

"How? Who? Hang on, start over. I'm confused."

Bulma laughed and sat down next to him in a chair. Chichi sat on the other side, and Vegeta sat next to Bulma. Krillin and 18 sat on Chichi's other side. "Ok, I wasn't at breakfast and Yamcha hit me with a rock and I went to go tell him off, only he smashed me into a wall. My foot was all swollen up but Chi fixed it and now I only have a black eye that hurts like hell." 

Goku nodded. "Oh, but why did he smash you into the wall?"

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know. He says his girlfriend, Eva, told him to." 

The whole while, Vegeta listened to this, amused. He restrained himself from laughing out loud when Yamcha walked up with a serious limp and a huge bruise on his forehead. She must have got him good. 

Krillin must have been thinking the same thing because he exclaimed, "Woah, Bulma you really did a number on him! Look at him limp! Ha, serves him right." 

Bulma was about to reply when the teacher at the front of the room tapped her pedestal loudly. "Listen up, children!" Everyone quieted down. "Ok, you are in flying instructions hour number one." A few people got up and left. "Ok, that should be everyone then. My name is Miss Kamari. I'll be your teacher for the remainder of the summer." She was medium height and skinny, with thin lined glasses and a nice smile. "You will enjoy my class if you simply follow directions and don't talk when me or any of your peers are talking. Understood? Good. This year we will be learning…" and she went on to explain how the class will learn the basics of flying and then move to harder things, like speed and special maneuvers. "Most of you in here have the ability to fly and don't even know it, and very few of you know how to fly, let alone fly quickly with out fault." 18 and Bulma glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. If this was true, all six of them were way ahead of the class. "I see…one…two of you with wings, so I suppose you both will be a bit ahead of everyone else, but bear with us here. Any questions? No? Alright, let's get started then." 

She had them walk out onto the football sized field and stand there while she walked around, inspecting everyone and estimating their flying ability. First she would guess how well they flied, then ask the person to show her. People waiting were allowed to talk, but now very loud.

"This is going to be easy! We all fly!" Krillin said, shaking his head. 

"We better have races," Vegeta said, cracking his knuckles and smirking. "I'll beat you all." 

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so." 

"She is the fastest out of us girls," Chichi commented and 18 nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, well Vegeta is the fastest out of us boys," Krillin said back, feeding Vegeta's ego while Goku agreed too. 

"Well just have to race sometime, then, won't we?" Vegeta said nastily. 

"I guess so," Bulma shot back with venom. 

"We aren't fighting, are we?" Miss Kamari walked up to Vegeta and poked him in the chest. She was a little taller then him minus the hair. "Straighten up, young man. Hm, you seem like a flyer, am I right?"

"The best in this whole camp," Vegeta answered, smirking. 18 rolled her eyes and Miss Kamari raised an eyebrow.

"Really? A little full of yourself, are we not? Well, we'll see soon enough." She moved on to Goku. "You also seem like a flyer. I except all of you three," she looked at Krillin too, "to have full grades in this class." She moved onto Chichi. "So, what's your specialty?" 

"Potions, Miss." 

Miss Kamari nodded. "I see. Ever flown?" Chichi nodded. "Good. You three girls are built for flying. You, with the wings, what's your name?"

"Bulma Briefs." 

"Ah, the Briefs' girl. I was wondering when you were going to show up. Your wings seem to be in excellent shape. I can't wait to see you fly." And she moved on to some of the other kids. 

"She's a little . . . I dunno, I guess she's ok, don't you think?" Chichi said, sitting down in the grass. Bulma and 18 joined her. They both nodded.

"I suppose so. This will be interesting watching all these other kids fly. Some of them look like they're scared to death. I know it's sort of not funny, but watching them will be . . . a unique experience." 

Miss Kamari walked up to the front of the class and clapped her hands. "Alright kids, let's get going then. Ok, the first thing we are going to do is learn the basic position for take off. Can I have a volunteer? Of course, it'll be different for everyone, but there's a general idea . . . a volunteer . . . yes, you there . . . " Bulma recognized the volunteer as Carlos, the stout and round faced boy who was in her tournament group. He waddled to the front. "Alright, thank you, Carlos. You know how to fly, am I right?" He nodded firmly, but his cheeks were a bright red for some reason after looking at Bulma. He looked extremely nervous, and Bulma felt a surge of anger when she saw Yamcha and Eva whispering, laughing and pointing. She hoped he didn't make a fool of himself. He was a nice kid. 

"Carlos, why don't you just fly around for a moment?" Miss Kamari asked, and he pushed off the ground heavily. He floated a little and hovered in a circle. He landed loudly and looked glad to be back on the ground. "Did you see that, kids? He had the perfect posture, good job, Carlos." Carlos beamed. He looked at Bulma, and she caught his gaze. She smiled and waved, and his face turned a deep red and he smiled shyly back. 

"You know what, Bulma?" Krillin whispered to her, "I think that kid likes you." 

Bulma turned to him. "What? No, I don't think -- "

"Look at him, just look! Every time he looks at you he gets all red. Bulma, if he doesn't like you, then I think he has some sort of fever because a face that red is not normal." 

Bulma bit her lip and considered the possibilities. "Well, even if he did, I mean, I'm sure it's just a little crush." 

Krillin laughed and shook his head. "Yeah right, if it's just a little crush, Vegeta hates you." Vegeta growled and Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Sorry guys, it was just a figure of speech," Krillin said quickly, but not without a trace of a smirk. 

18 giggled. "You two are so stupid, Bulma," she said, smiling. 

Chichi nodded in agreement. "Why don't you two just go out!?" 

"Because we don't like each other!!!!" Both of them said spontaneously. 

Goku burst out laughing. "They even think alike!" 

"Shut up Goku!"

"Kakkarot, if you make one more comment, I swear you won't be able to move for a month . . . " 

"Are you kids listening over there?" Miss Kamari had come over to see why they were all talking. 

"Sorry, Miss Kamari. We'll listen now," Chichi said, giving the teacher her best smile. Miss Kamari raised an eyebrow, and shook her head. The rest of the class was spent with people smacking into each other and trees, with the exception of Krillin, 18, and the others. Vegeta floated on his back quietly. Goku came over to him and left Chichi to talk with Bulma on the other side of the field. 

"Hey, Vegeta, you can't be serious about not liking her." 

"Why not?" 

"Because that would be lying, and you know it." Vegeta didn't say anything. "Come on, you ass!" Vegeta almost fell out of the sky. 

"Did you just call me an ass?"

"Yes, I did. You are so stubborn! We all know you think she's hot and pretty and like her a lot, so why the heck don't you just go out with her?!?" 

"Because, Kakkarot." 

Goku made an exasperated noise. "Why? I'm not going to leave you alone until you answer me." 

"Did that woman put you up to this?"

"No."

"Because . . . " Vegeta paused and looked around for someone to be listening. There was no one so he sighed. "What if she says no? What if . . . what if she doesn't want to go out with me? Have you thought of that?"

"Aw, come on Vegeta. I know she will. And besides, I get turned down all the time." 

"I have pride! Being rejected would make me look undesirable! I am different then you!"

"No you aren't, Vegeta. Not entirely. You still have 'weak human emotions' just like me that need to be satisfied. Ask her out. I'll be you money she won't refuse. She thinks of you more then you know." And at that, Goku flew off to go see Chichi. For once, Vegeta was left at the thinking end of the conversation. 

After a moment of very difficult decision, he made up his mind. He flew over to Bulma and quietly said, "Can I talk to you a minute?" 

Bulma looked at him suspiciously. "Sure, what's up?" 

"Alone?"

"Oh, um, alright. You guys, I'll be right back," she said to Chichi, Goku, Krillin, and 18. 18 and Chichi began to giggle, and Vegeta shot them murderous looks. They flew out of hearing range of anyone else. 

"Woman, um . . . " 

"What, Vegeta? Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Will you . . . um . . ."

"What?! Class is almost over!"

"For Kami's sake Woman, chill out. Will you . . . will you go out with me?" 

Aha! Done at last! Hehe, what will our little fairy say? You'll just have to wait and see! What fun this is . . . 

DarkStar

Hey, wanna know when I update? For no cost, just email me at 

Fuzzycow@worldnet.att.net

Yay! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Oh yes, they're all mine. Everyone except everyone. Of course. I own my own big company called Me INC. Wow. Aren't I just super special. 

A/N: Hey, sorry about that cliffy last time. But you thought that was bad . . . wait until you read this chapter. I'm rather proud of myself for this cliffhanger. Of course, right now I haven't even posted chapter nine, so I'll have chapter 11 done in no time. Keep in tune and enjoy! 

__

-chapter ten-

"Wha-what?!?" 

Vegeta growled. "You heard me."

"I . . . " Bulma looked at the ground. "I heard you but . . . " 

"Is there something wrong with me asking you out?" He asked rather nastily. 

Bulma shook her head. "No, I just didn't -- "

"Expect that from me, right? Everyone else does it and it's ok, but when I do it, there's obviously something wrong, right?" 

"No, I . . . I just didn't think you liked me, that's all." 

"Well, I do and I would like to know before the sun sets." 

"I don't know." 

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know." 

Vegeta gave her a strange look and crossed his arms. "Well, if you don't know then I guess that's a no." He turned to leave. "Alright, fine, I'll see you la -- "

"No, Vegeta, that wasn't a no!" Bulma said quickly, flying over to him. She was about to put her hand on his back but hastily stopped herself. She brought her hand back in. "Just please let me think about it, alright? Please?" 

"Ok, but I can't wait all summer long, you know." 

"I'll have your answer by . . . by the end of the day, I guess." She put her hands in her pockets. "It's not you, it's just that I'm a little surprised, that's all." 

"Surprised by what?" Vegeta asked. The sharp edge on his voice was gone and it was replaced by genuineness. Something Bulma hadn't seen from him yet. 

"Surprised that you would actually ask me out . . . because that's exactly what I wanted you to do." Bulma brought her hand up and put her hair behind her ears self consciously. Vegeta made her feel so . . . so uncomfortable. She still didn't think he thought her pretty but then why would he be attracted to her so much as to ask her out in the first few days of the summer? He didn't know her enough to actually know her personality. She wanted to ask him, but Bulma didn't know how he would respond. So instead she just beat her wings a few more times and ran her hands through her hair again, making sure it stayed behind her ears. 

Vegeta studied the little fairy in front of him. She looked very uncomfortable with this situation. Maybe this was a mistake; maybe he just should have squashed his over active feelings towards her. But . . . he didn't think he could. He liked her so much. She was absolutely beautiful, funny in her own way, smart, quick witted, all the things he wanted out of a girl. So why was this so hard? She said wait until the end of the day . . . that was so far away! _Why does she look so pained? I knew I shouldn't have asked her. If only she knew how much I like her, but I doubt that would do any good. _

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Their teacher yelled as a loud bell rang throughout the school grounds. 

Bulma looked timidly up at Vegeta. "I guess we should go." 

"The end of the day," he reminded her, and she nodded, landing on the ground next to Chichi and 18, who bombarded her with questions. 

"What did he say? Did he ask you out? Are you two -- " Chichi stopped abruptly when Bulma gave her a serious look. 

"I'll talk about it later." 

"Ok, but I'm not going to sleep tonight until you tell me." 

"Trust me, you'll know by then." 

~~~~~~~~~~

18 reached into her pocket and yanked out their schedule, a crumpled piece of pink paper. "I'm sure we are going the right way. The sign back there said "Self Defense, this way" and that's what we have next." 

"Then why is it taking so _long_?" Chichi moaned, shuffling her feet. 

18 shrugged. "No idea. Let's just keep on and we'll get there, I hope." 

"That's it, I'm flying," Chichi mumbled as she tripped over a rock, almost falling to the ground if Bulma hadn't of caught her. "Thanks, Bulma." Bulma only nodded blankly, still visibly occupied with her decision. All three of them hovered above the ground, all but Bulma wondering why they hadn't done that earlier. "There, I see it! It looks like a gym . . . " The building was huge but hidden well by trees. There was no windows or a patio or anything, except for a small double door in the front. 

Bulma landed softly, followed by the other two, and they walked into the gym. It was cold and steely in the huge room. The floor was hard cement, except for the mats laying on one side. Chichi pointed out there were only a few kids here, much less then the class before them. When Goku and the others came in a few minutes later, Chichi ran over to him and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Bulma saw him blush and mumble something, and Chichi grinned. 

Bulma didn't look when Vegeta walked in, and he didn't look at her. Bulma leaned against the wall a little too casually and she tripped over her own feet and almost fell until she saved herself by flapping her wings desperately. She knew she must have looked like an idiot, and she heard a few kids snicker. Bulma ignored them. She put her hair behind her ears and stared blankly ahead until the teacher strode in. 

He was a big, muscular man with large arms and a very big neck. He had stony grey eyes and a stern look on his face. "Alright, all of you in here better not be wusses because I don't teach wusses." Bulma glanced over at Chichi and 18 and raised an eyebrow. 

__

Strange guy, 18 mouthed, and Bulma nodded. 

"My name is Mr. Keith. In this class," he said, his voice booming through the large gym, "You will learn the necessities of self defense, and some of you may learn a bit more. This class is to help you protect yourself, not to go picking stupid fights with the bullies. Even though it is very entertaining to watch you pipsqueaks beat the snot out of each other, I won't allow it. There are rules to this class . . . " And he went on booming about how everyone has to listen and respect the teacher and no punching or kicking or anything to people who didn't do anything and things like that. Bulma couldn't resist stealing a tiny glance at Vegeta. He was leaning against the opposite wall, pretending to pay attention but he looked like he was thinking about something totally different. _Well duh, _Bulma snapped at herself. 

"Ok! Now, what would you do if someone with a gun ran up to you and demanded your money?" No one raised their hands, and Chichi saw a few immature guys do punching signs in the air next to them. She shook her head disgustedly. Stupid kids. "Anyone? How about you in the red over there? Yeah, you." 

"Well," a girl with flaming red hair and rather large teeth said, "I would probably give them the money." 

"Even if you had three hundred million dollars in your pocket?"

"Well, no . . . "

"I can teach you to beat his ass and take his money, if you want." Several of the immature boys whooped and the girls all raised an eyebrow. "or, I can teach you to settle it calmly, but who wants to do that?" 

"This guy's a weirdo," Chichi whispered in Goku's ear. 

"I know." 

The rest of the period was spent with demonstrations from Mr. Keith on how to knock out a terrorist or take hostage a hijacker. Chichi and Goku spent the time talking and Krillin spent the class rubbing 18's shoulders. He actually looked like he was enjoying himself, so that was good. Bulma and Vegeta, on the other hand, sat as far away from each other as they could but still be sitting next to their friends. Bulma kept weighing out the options of going out or not with him, and Vegeta kept thinking about how he would react if she said no. Not a moment too soon, the bell rang and everyone was dismissed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah! Lunch! I'm so starved!" Chichi smiled as she happily skipped along the field back to the Mess Hall. 18 nodded and flew after her friend. "Wait a minute," Chichi said suddenly, stopping. "Where's Bulma?" They ran back a little ways and found Bulma walking extremely slow. 

"Are you coming or what?" 18 said, landing next to her. 

"I'm not hungry." 

18 made an exasperated noise. "Yes you are. You haven't had breakfast, and you're going to eat lunch. Now what is bothering you so much?" 

Bulma sighed and just wanted to collapse onto the grass and lay there forever. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be happening. "I don't know what to do, you guys." 

"About what?" 

She sighed again. "Ok, today in first hour Vegeta asked me out." Chichi restrained herself from yelling 'I knew it!' 

"What did you say?"

"That's the thing. I didn't say anything. I told him I would think about it and tell him at the end of the day."

"Ooh. Well, you like Vegeta, right?"

"More then anything."

"Then why don't you go out with him?!?"

"There's more to it then you think, Chichi. You know how he acts! Like he's all head honcho and that he doesn't need anyone. And half the time, that's how I act. Don't you think those two things would clash?" 

18 paused, but then nodded slowly. "But if you two really, really loved each other, then you would make it work." 

"There's another thing, 18. Does he actually love me? Hey, he said he likes me and all, but . . . Kami, I don't know how I could last the summer with out him. It's only been 2 days and I'm already in pain. This is impossible! I'm not supposed to feel this way about him, but I do! I'm supposed to think how can I be attracted to that loud mouthed, over egotistic maniac! He's an ass, so why does he even want to go out with me? He's so mean to me, so does he actually expect me to say yes?! I mean, this is how I'm supposed to feel. He is so -- " Chichi was momentarily puzzled when Bulma stopped abruptly, and her face turned from a flush tan to a seasick green. Both Chichi and 18 turned around to see Vegeta standing right behind them. 

"So," he said quietly, his eyes sparkling with silent anger, and Bulma saw hurt in those orbs, and it made her heart melt. 

"Vegeta, I didn't -- " 

"I'm an over egotistic maniac. So I guess you're too good for me. And I suppose that's a no. Final answer? Good. I hope you have fun with your next boyfriend. Make sure to tell me when so I can warn him you like to tear out people's hearts." 

"Vegeta! Wait, I didn't . . . " 

He gave her a nasty, pain-filled smile and turned and left. Bulma pulled her arms into her chest and put her head down, and sunk to the ground on her knees. Chichi and 18 immediately ran to her side, pulling her into a two person embrace. She sobbed quietly, shaking. "I can't do this . . . " Bulma whispered. "I can't . . . " 

"Bulma, hun, we're here for you," Chichi said reassuringly, resting her head on Bulma's shoulders. Bulma suddenly yanked herself out of their arms backwards, sitting on the grass behind them. 

"Don't. I fucked this up by myself. I'm going to fix it by myself. Kami, if I wasn't such a stupid, inconsiderate bitch I never would have -- " 

"Bulma, I can't stand you talking about yourself like this!" 18 said, partially angry. She stood. "Yeah, you made a mistake, but he must have not been here for the whole conversation. He must have not even heard what you said just a few sentences before on how you couldn't last the summer with out him. You can make it right by yourself, but we're going to help whether you like it or not." 

"Yeah," Chichi commented, nodding determinedly. "I'm not gonna let you sit here and feel sorry for yourself." Bulma looked away. 

18 sighed. "Well, lunch is probably already started, let's get going. C'mon, you," she said, helping Bulma up off the ground. "Don't worry, everything will turn out alright." 

"I hope so, because if he hates me I don't know what I will do . . . " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I can't believe this! She . . . I don't understand how she can say that. She told me she wanted me to ask her out. She said that's what she was hoping for, damn it! She said it wasn't me that made her uncomfortable! She wanted to think about it and tell me at the end of the day! Well, I guess hearing her true feelings was better then her souping up her answer and giving it to me like she felt sorry for me. The bitch, I don't know how I ever liked her. She's even more cruel then me sometimes. I can't . . . I don't understand. Vegeta sighed loudly and put his head against the tree he was relaxing in, closing his eyes. He didn't like not understanding things. _So what am I supposed to do now? Just pretend this never happened? Ignore her the rest of the summer? Kami, she's . . . I could ignore her on the outside, but . . . you know you'll be thinking about her. I just want to touch her once . . . _Vegeta mentally kicked himself. There was to be no physical contact with her at all. She didn't like him, so why couldn't he just accept that? _Because it's too hard. I . . . I won't ever be able to forget her! This is fucking stupid! I'm pathetic, I've been at this foul camp for two days and I'm already madly in love with that . . . woman. And I've already gotten myself hurt . . . no, I'm not hurt about this. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care . . . yes I do. Kami, I fucking care. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

How sad! I can't believe I did that to you people! Of course, I know how it ends but still. Jeepers, I'm mean. Oh well :) I'm going to update way more this summer, because . . . well, it's summer. :) Adios, mi amigo. And I'm onto chapter 11 . . . ok, actually, chapter 12 is finished. Hehe . . . you'll just have to wait . . . I always keep ahead of the advancing crowd. Chapter 12 is a real killer. I can't believe I wrote it . . . 

DarkStar

Mailing list:

fuzzycow@worldnet.att.net 

love you guys!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: duh.

A/N: This chapter is pretty uneventful. Sort of boring, I kind of got writer's block. But next chapter will be better, I promise. 

__

-chapter eleven- 

Lunch was bland. Very bland, boring. Actually, the words that most describe lunch are "painfilled thinking", but boring nonetheless. For at least two, of course. Goku and Krillin couldn't figure out why everyone was so sad, but they had an idea. Chichi and 18 spent the time deep in thought with each other, trying to find out ways to get Vegeta to forgive Bulma and realize she really does like him. Bulma didn't eat anything, even when her friends, even Goku and Krillin, urged her to eat something. She mumbled, "I'm not hungry," and picked at her hot dog with a fork, almost violently poking holes in it. Vegeta shoveled his food down, staring blankly ahead. He finished very early and left to only God knows where. 

"What's going on!?!" Goku exclaimed in the middle of the quietly eating table. "I want to know things, guys!"

"Yeah, me too. 18, why are you and Chichi whispering like that and why is Bulma not eating?" 

18 raised an eyebrow and Bulma, and Bulma gave her a dead look back, mouthing _I don't care. _18 went off into detailed explanation of what had happened earlier that day, and at the end Krillin looked at Bulma sadly. "Sorry, Bulma. I guess you two got yourselves into quite a mess, huh?" Bulma only put her head on the table.

"Now I know why Vegeta's acting so weird too," Goku said thoughtfully, chewing on his piece of brownie, "He had a few chances to insult me a few minutes ago and he didn't say a thing." 

"What's next?" Bulma mumbled to Chichi. 

"Free time, dear." 

"Good." She got up and brought her tray up to the counter, then walked out of the cafeteria. 

"I'm really worried about her, you know." 

"I know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma walked over to the hammock she had been resting in earlier that morning. She climbed in and curled into a little ball, wishing she had never come here and that she was at her house with her friends, swimming or something. She afternoon sun was blocked from her because of the trees, and she was grateful for that. 

She was still partially in shock of how stupid she could be. How could she say those things about him? He hated her now, she was sure. So what was she supposed to do now, just forget about him? Yeah, right, like that would work. Bulma moaned. Her stomach hurt. Bulma felt like her insides where caving in. How could she? _I'm not going to forget that look he gave me anytime soon. He looked so hurt. I can't believe this . . . I'm so stupid. I am so stupid. _

"Bulma?" 

She looked up and sighed, stretching out on the hammock. "Yes?" It was Carlos, the chubby boy Krillin thought had a crush on Bulma. 

"Um, I saw you laying on the hammock, and you didn't look so good. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Carlos." 

"I doubt that." 

Bulma sighed. Kami, why did everyone have to be so nosy? She wasn't mad at him, she wanted some time on her own for a change. "Ok, so I'm not fine, but I'm a little busy now."

"Doing what? Thinking on the hammock?"

"Ug, I . . . how can I help you, Carlos? Is there anything you need?" 

"No, but how can I help you?"

"By going away." 

"Come on, I know something's bothering you." 

She sighed. "Alright, if you must know it's something with a friend." 

"Just a friend? You mind if I sit down?" 

"No. And no he's not just a friend." 

Carlos wasn't shocked at that, though he felt saddened by the thought. But he squished his feelings for the moment. Maybe he could help this girl. "I see. It wouldn't happen to be Vegeta, would it?" 

"Yes it would. How smart of you." 

"Something he did or you did?"

"Me." 

"What?"

"Why do you want to know, seriously?" 

"Because, you've gotten your friends POV on this, but not a guy's. All guys think on the same basis, no matter how different they are." 

"Alright." She went on to explain what she had said and when Vegeta heard the conversation. She felt awful all over again, and the pained smile he gave her floated unwelcome through her mind. 

"Oh. Well, what are you going to do about it?" 

"Do you think if I knew, I would be here?!?" 

"Why don't you just talk to him?" 

Bulma looked at him like he had grown three extra arms. "Yeah, that'll be the day." 

"Seriously, why don't you?" 

"Because! He . . . " But Bulma couldn't think of any good reason why not to. "He . . . probably won't listen, or won't believe me, or . . . something." 

"Then show him you still like him." 

"How would I do that?"

"I don't know everything. Ask him if there would be anyway to make it up to him. Just try it." 

"I don't know, Carlos . . . that's asking a lot . . . "

"Yeah, well I have no doubt you two will be together in a week." 

Bulma smiled. "Thanks, Carlos. I owe you one. I think I will . . . maybe. But, right now, since I'm feeling way better, I'm going for a swim. Thanks a lot!" She hopped off the hammock and skipped off to find 18 and Chichi. Carlos smiled after her. Gods, he loved that girl. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think she'll be ok? I mean, she hasn't been eating anything and she's stressed and -- " 

"Chi, this is Bulma here. She and her dad own the biggest company in the world. She knows how to handle stress." 

"Yeah, but still . . . "

"Hi you guys!" Bulma came into the room, smiling. 

"Holy crap, what happened to you?"

"I had a talk with a friend, and I feel way better now. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to talk to him about it." 

"Are you sure? I mean, what are you going to say?" 

Bulma shrugged. "No idea. But I will and I'll make it better, you'll see." 

"Well," 18 said, shaking her head in partial relief, "I believe it. Do you want to come swimming with us, Bulma?" 

"Sure. Why not?" She walked over to her bag and pulled out a suit. True, it wasn't her favorite one, she was saving that for a special occasion. She didn't need to look good for anyone today. _Except Vegeta, _she reminded herself _but he probably won't be there._

It was a modest one piece, that criss crossed over her back and had little purple and blue flowers on it. She was about to go all the way to the camp bathroom to change, when something hit her. "You guys!" She exclaimed, smacking herself on the forehead and leaping over to her bag. She pulled out a small little pill. "It's a capsule bathroom! It'll fit perfectly right over here . . . " She threw it and it made a pop noise and a lot of smoke. When it cleared, there was a wall with a little door and a sign that said, "Come in, I'm empty." 

"I forgot all about it! Now we don't have to walk all the way over to that other bathroom. It has a shower and a toilet and a sink and a mirror, all the good stuff you need." She smiled and walked in. The little sign now said, "Wait your turn, someone's in here."

After everyone was finished changing, Bulma slipped a pair of low rise shorts over her suit and grabbed her towel and flip flops. She put on her sun glasses just in case she felt like sun bathing. "C'mon you guys," she said, opening the door. 18 walked up and after her came Chichi, trying to walk and put on a sandal at the same time. 

Walking across the field was a hard job. Some of the immature boys from their last class had come up to them. 

"Hey babe, what'chya doin'?" One of the larger ones said to 18. 

"Trying to ignore you," she spat back icily, looking straight ahead. 

"Aw, c'mon! Lighten up, babe."

Goku and Krillin had walked up to them. "Hey 18, you girls are swimming too -- " Krillin looked from 18 to the much larger boy next to her. "18 . . . " he said slowly. 

18 shot him a sharp look and she said simply, "Tell him to leave me alone, please." 

Krillin nodded. "Hey, fellas, you need anything?" 

The little one nodded, "Yeah, David here," he pointed at the large boy, "wants to go out with that blonde girl." 

"Oh, well that's too bad. She's already taken. What's your name, kid?"

"Steve. And don't tell me you're going with her?" 

"As a matter of fact I am." 

Steve burst into laughter while big old David looked dangerously at Krillin. 

"Alright, well, now you know she's taken so if you'll just leave we'll all be grateful." 

"We ain't leavin' so fast, shorty," David said, walking up to Krillin. He was a few feet taller and about a few feet wider as well. 

"Boys, _boys_," Krillin said calmly, holding up his hands, "there's no need to fight. After all, I don't want to use force." By this time, Goku, Chichi, Bulma and 18 had all sat down on the grass. 

"You wanna make us leave, little man?"

Krillin sighed. "I guess I'll have to. Which way would you boys be going to? How about over there?" he said, pointing to his left. They looked and Krillin shot underneath David and grabbed him by the foot, picking him up into the air upside down. 

"Hey! Lemme go!" 

"Sorry man!" Krillin swung him around and let go. He flew fifty feet over to the left. "You want a turn?" he said to Steve, who quickly ran after David. Krillin flew back down and landed next to 18. "People these days." 18 giggled. 

"Let's just go swimming, ok?" Bulma said, starting towards the beach. 

The water was freezing, but they still pushed each other in and jumped off the raft. No one noticed Vegeta sitting underneath a tree, watching them play happily. _Look at her, so careless. I guess she really doesn't give a crap about me. _He put his head back against the tree and sighed. Hey, who needed her anyway. 

I know, I know! It was b-o-r-i-n-g. No need to rub it in. Hopefully, I'll try my hardest, the next chapter will be all that and a bag of potato chips, ok? Ok! Oh yeah, mailing list is . . . 

Fuzzycow@worldnet.att.net

Hey, if you are currently on the mailing list and wanna be taken off for some sad reason, tell me! Hey, I would like your comments! I need to know how my story is going and any mistakes or advice you have for me! Gracious, mi amigo! 

p.s. FRENCH BOYS ARE HOT! OH MY GOSH! *drool* ugh, we have this foreign exchange student from France, only until August 1st, thought, at my church . . . *shudder* oh man . . . why the heck don't we have any gorgeous guys in America? Dang, I might just have to go to France to get married . . . 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: :P don't make me sad . . . 

A/N: hey, I hope this chapter will be a little more exciting. Could we possibly see a make up in this??? Hm . . . we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy and this chapter is juicy . . . as Yoda would say . . . French guys I like . . . 

__

-chapter twelve-

"How are we supposed to know what third hour is?" 18 said thoughtfully, smoothing out her schedule. It said, _third hour- special. _"What's special?" 

"I don't know, maybe there's a sign for it," Chichi suggested, looking around, while squeezing out her wet hair. 

"Over here," Bulma said quietly, pointing to a sign that said _Special class at Beach. _"Agh, we could have just stayed there." Bulma slipped on her shorts over her suit and began walking towards the beach, fluttering her wings to dry them off. 

"Wait up, Bulma!" 

When they arrived at the beach, they looked around at the people in their class. Boy's Cabin Six was still in their class. _Is Vegeta ever going to **not** be in one of our classes? _Bulma thought to herself. Goku waved happily to Chichi and patted the sand next to him where he was sitting. Chichi looked at Bulma and shrugged, running over to sit next to her boyfriend. 

"Look, Bulma. Vegeta is sitting over there," she said quietly, pointing to the other side of the beach. Bulma nodded. "Come sit with us. You guys will work this out!" 

During swimming, Bulma was extremely confident in her plan to go and sort things out with Vegeta, but now she wasn't so sure. She kept telling herself she didn't care what he thought or anything, but she knew that was a down right lie. What if he laughed at her, and really did hate her? 

"Bulma! C'mon, class is starting." 

"Right." Bulma followed 18 and sat next to her on the hot white sand. 

"Welcome to the Special class, kids," said an extremely tan and extremely cute guy. He was tall and muscular, with black hair with blonde streaks. He had a pearly white smile and looked nice enough. He was wearing his swim trunks and a few girls in the class googled over him. "I'm Mr. Man, but over the years people have mentioned to me that sounds stupid, so if you prefer you can call me plan old Mr. M. I'm sure none of you know what this class is about, so I'll explain. It changes around so much that there isn't a definite subject to teach. For today, we will be discussing problems. In the winter I'm a social worker, so this is right up my alley." He began to pace back and forth. "I've noticed today some kids aren't accepting others because of the way they look. I know this camp is full of kids who are very different from each other. I've seen some teasing and I know that it might be hard to be friends with that kid because he's fat or ugly or stupid or can't do something as well as you. Well, in this class, we're going to discuss some of the reasons we feel we need to pick on kids and try and solve them." 

A few of the guys in the room snorted, while some of the girls smiled dreamily at Mr. M and Bulma heard a faint, "he's so sensitive!" Bulma rolled her eyes. Some people . . . 

"Alright, kids," Mr. M said happily, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get started. Ok, I have a question for you. Why do you pick on kids?" No one answered. "Oh, come on. Just shout out the reasons." 

"Have you seen the way some people dress?" 

"Good point, miss. Anyone else?"

"Ugly!"

"Some people don't know anything!"

"I hate people who are way too immature!" 

"Ok, that's good. Think of those reasons. Some of you in this class were born pretty or handsome or smart or funny or any other good thing that society accepts. But what about those people who weren't born so cute or smart or funny? Can they help it? Is it their fault their hair isn't the way you think it should be? Can they do anything about having a hard time understanding things? No! It isn't their fault! What if I told you that I didn't like people that are short, or people with brown hair? Do you see how stupid that is? Yeah, I hate this one kid because his eyes are blue, not green like mine. They can't help it, so why do you have any right to pick on them? Someone, tell me. Anyone." The class was silent. (a/n: my thoughts exactly, Mr. M. *applauds*)

"This guy's good," 18 whispered to Bulma. She nodded. 

"So you get the point, I hope. Now, another thing that disrupts this camp is fights. Friend fights, relationship fights, it's all there. I want you to think of one person you may be feuding with right now." 

__

Vegeta. 

Bulma. 

"Good, you have it? Ok, if anyone would be so kind to volunteer to come up here and try and work it out with that person, I would be grateful and you'll be an automatic A for this session. They have to be in this room . . . anyone?" 

Chichi leaned over and nudged Bulma in the side. "No Chichi," Bulma shot back. There was no way she wanted to discuss her feelings in front of 24 kids. To her absolute horror, Mr. M pointed at Bulma. 

"I see your friend thinks you should come up here. Are you fighting with anyone right now?" 

"No," Bulma said firmly. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course I am." 

Vegeta shot her a narrowed eyed look. _So I suppose she thinks that I don't care and it's all better. Let's see how she likes this. _"Yeah, she is. With me."

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed. He wouldn't . . . 

Mr. M turned towards Vegeta. "So, I see. Would you like to volunteer to come up here and try to sort this out?" 

"Sure, I have nothing to hide." 

"Thank you much. You're name, sir?" 

"Vegeta. And that's Bulma," he said coldly. Bulma wished she had a gun. She would have pulled the trigger on herself. 

"Both of you, come up here." 

Bulma stood stiffly and walked up to the front. Why was he doing this? Did he want to embarrass her in front of the whole class? There was no doubt this would travel around camp in three seconds flat! She gave Vegeta a half angry, half questioning look. He only smiled sarcastically back. Bulma's heart sunk to her stomach. She had hurt him so much. She wanted to apologize, but she didn't want to in front of all these people! What if she started crying or something . . . oh, this could be bad. 

"Now, what's the matter?" 

Bulma didn't seem to want to talk, so Vegeta filled him in. "I asked her out, and she told me that what she wanted, and the next minute she was telling her friends that I was a over egotistic maniac. It's too bad she likes to rip people's hearts out, or she would be an ok girlfriend." 

She didn't believe this. This was so out of character for Vegeta! How could he be doing this?!? _To get back at you, stupid. That's the way he works. You hurt him, he'll have his revenge, _a small voice in the back of her head sang. She took out a mental fly swatter and smashed it, but she knew it was right. In her despair, she over looked the fact that he had said if she didn't like to hurt people, she would have been a good girlfriend. 

"I see," Mr. M said thoughtfully, "Is there any reason you said that, Miss Bulma?" All eyes on the beach turned to her. She wished the sand would suck her up. 

"I really don't want to discuss this in front of everyone." 

"What's the matter, woman? Don't want all the guys in here to know you're only a back stabber that's half way cute?" 

His words really cut down deep. She bit her tongue and tried to keep her composure. "I . . . " She didn't trust herself to talk. She had made a huge mistake, and it cost her her heart, or the one that held it, at least. There was just too many people here . . . couldn't they all just go away? 

"I know what her problem is, Mr. M. She thinks she's better then everyone else and that all the boys are just wrapped around her finger and she can say whatever she wants. Well guess what? I'm not going to fall for the same trap twice, and we would all benefit if she just went home to her rich family and her perfect life where everyone does whatever she wants and she can kill anyone's insides she desires." 

"Knock it off!" Chichi yelled from the back. "Shut up, Vegeta! You're just too stupid to figure out she made a mistake! If you would have been there for the whole conversation you're thick head would have found out she loves you!" 

"I would be quiet if I were you. You're mind doesn't extend far enough to actually know what love is, so just shut your mouth." 

"Vegeta . . . " Goku said warningly when Bulma collapsed in a heap of tears onto the sand. She wished she could die. 

"Look at her!" Chichi yelled furiously, "would she be heartbroken like this is she didn't care at least a little about you? Which is more then I can say concerning you're feelings, you stupid -- "

"Ok, I guess this is enough," Mr. M broke in. "You see, this is what is wrecking havoc in this camp, and I'm here to set things ri -- " 

"That," Vegeta said stonily, pointing to Bulma, who was sobbing deadly on the sand, "is what is ruining this camp. We would be better off if all of that shit was killed at birth." 

She couldn't take it anymore. 18 walked up to Bulma and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, lifting her into a warm embrace. Chichi joined, still wanting to wring Vegeta's neck, but trying to sooth one of her best friends. 

"Alright, you know how this is going to work? I'm going to send just these two into the woods over there, and you're going to talk this out. Go." 

Bulma didn't want to. All she want to do was run into the water and drown. But she got up and wiped her face with her hands, and followed their teacher to the woods.

"If you lay a hand on her," Chichi whispered lethally to Vegeta before they left, "I'll do anything in my power to kill you. Literally." He ignored her. 

Bulma was glad to leave all the whispers and stares of the other kids, but she felt a sense for foreboding entering the forest. She was still sobbing, but what he said . . . loathing leaked out of every word. And loathing from Vegeta was something she couldn't bare. What was the point in talking to him? She would just do more damage. 

Vegeta crossed his arms. She deserved that. But he was a bit puzzled at why she was crying. _She's just a wuss, _he told himself. She just couldn't handle the truth, that was all. She had said that, so why did she care so much? Who cares. She didn't care about him or anyone else except herself. What was there to talk about? 

"Ok, you two. I can tell you're both hurting a lot. You have forty five minutes to work this out, and if you need more time, tell me. Make it better. Fix this problem. I know you can." He left them there to face each other. 

"I don't know what he thinks this will accomplish," Vegeta said stoically, sitting down on a stump. "There's nothing to talk about. I heard you. You said you hated me, so what's the point?" 

Bulma felt tears coming again, but she had a sudden determination to go on. "But you didn't hear the whole thing. I . . . I don't hate you at all. The total opposite. Vegeta . . . I . . . "

"Then why did you say that?" he said angrily. 

Bulma sat down on the ground. "I said that's what I was _supposed _to feel like. I didn't say that's what I did feel. I was telling Chichi and 18 how ironic it was that I didn't feel that way after how you were a jerk to me." 

"And you think I'm going to believe you?" 

"I don't know any other way of telling you. I know I made a mistake by even thinking that was the way I was supposed to feel, and I would trade anything in the world to go back and change that, but I can't." 

"I hope you didn't expect me to actually accept that story." 

"Vegeta, I don't know how to convince you!" 

"I don't need convincing you meant that." 

"But that's the thing, I didn't mean it! I . . . " Bulma stopped and put her face in her hands. She thought of one last way to maybe convince him, but she didn't know if she could . . . 

"Well, I guess we're all sorted out now, so I'm going back . . . "

"Vegeta, I love you. I really do." That stopped him dead in his tracks. Why would she say that? Their personalities were so much alike . . . he would never say that, even if he did love someone. Why would she risk her pride to say something that didn't even matter to her? Was she actually sincere? 

"How am I supposed to know that?" 

Bulma broke down again. She thought that would work. There was nothing left. She brought her knees up and cried heavily. How could she screw something up so badly? "It hurts so much," she whispered through strangled tears. 

Was she really serious? How could he know? What was left of his cold heart screamed at him to go comfort her . . . but he couldn't do that! She . . . she hated him, right? Then why was she crying so hard? She had to be serious. Her silent sobbing was filled with despair. He didn't like to see her cry. He walked over to the little fairy crying on the ground and sat down. 

"I know it hurts." 

Mwah hahahahahahaha and . . . ha. Maybe has our little Vegeta made a turn around? We'll just have to wait and see! Ok, the thought came to me that maybe things were just a little too over dramatic. But my thoughts are that it would take more then just a little crush to bring these two personalities together. I mean, they are both stubborn and prideful and all that junk, so why would they put that all away to persue a little fling? See what I mean? Someone ever ask you why you liked someone, and you had no definite reason? That's kind of what this is like. They don't really know why they like each other so much, but they do. They just do. (kind of why kids like apple jacks when they don't taste like apples. They just do. Hehe . . . ) anyway, keep out of the cookies and try not to look too much like a bus toilet, and stay tuned . . . 

DarkStar

Mailing list:

Fuzzycow@worldnet.att.net

p.s. go to my site when ff.net is down and I might post the chapters up there . . . 

www.geocities.com/escape_into_love/index.html

cya! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: ALL MINE, I SAY! WOOOOHOOOO! Psh, who am I kidding?

A/N: Ok, I royally screwed up. I accidentally put up chapter 16 instead of 13. Am I gay or what? Forgive me? You'll have to read 16 over again . . . I'm sorry! 

__

- chapter thirteen -

What did he just say? Bulma stopped crying a little. "Vegeta, I'm sorry," she whispered. She heard him sigh next to her. To her great surprise, he draped an arm around her shoulders. There was a long pause. 

After a while, Vegeta murmured, "Ok." Bulma felt like the whole world had been lifted off her shoulders. The half empty glass just became half full and she suddenly realized everything was going to be ok. Everything was going to be alright. 

"Are you . . . you don't hate me anymore?" she said quietly, not looking up. 

"No. I never . . . did. You just," Kami, this was hard. He loved her and all, but he couldn't just explain to her how much she had hurt him! What if she told someone? . . . 

"I just what?" 

"Never mind." 

"Tell me," she said softly, looking up at him. 

"You hurt me a lot. When I heard you say that . . . I just, I don't know. I just couldn't believe it. So, in my mind you hated me and there was nothing I could do about it. I thought you just didn't want to make me feel bad if you dumped me on the spot. I . . . I don't know." 

"I should have never of said that, and I'm sorry. I . . . it's just so strange to me that I was so attracted to you so soon. I didn't know what I had gotten myself into when you asked me out and I just needed time to think it over." 

"Oh." 

"Is that all you're going to say?" She asked, but not in a mean tone. 

"I can't just go spilling my guts to everyone." 

"What are you afraid of?" 

Vegeta looked at her suspiciously. "Nothing . . . " 

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a bad liar?" 

"No. But . . . you see, it took a lot for me to ask you out. That's showing emotion, something I don't do every day. When I came across your conversation, I heard all the things you said you were supposed to feel, and I thought that was what you did. You hit me down at my lowest point, and that made me think you didn't want . . . me." 

There was a very awkward silence. Vegeta had just told Bulma how he felt, something very strange indeed. Now to Vegeta's surprise, Bulma leaned into his one armed embrace. 

"There isn't anything you want to ask me, is there?" She said with a smile in her voice. Vegeta looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. 

"I don't think so . . . " but he caught on. "Yes, actually there is. Would you like to go out with me?" 

"Yes, very much thank you. And remind me to thank that teacher." 

The bell for third hour rang just before they got back. When the class had left the beach, except for Chichi, 18, Goku and Krillin, Bulma walked happily out of the forest and up to Mr. M. 

"Mr. M, sir?" 

He turned around and smiled at Bulma.

"Yes, dear?" 

"Thank you." 

His smile widened. "You're very welcome. Any time." 

"Bulma!" Chichi yelled and ran over to her friend, followed closely by 18. "What happened? Tell us -- " 

"Everything," Bulma finished for her. She was no stranger to that line. "I will. But first, let's go to our next class." 

"Actually, Bulma, our fourth hour isn't until 10:00 pm and it's only 4:30. The next thing is," 18 the schedule queen said, "getting ready for supper, which is at five. I don't know why they gave us a half an hour to get ready for just supper, but whatever. Let's walk back, and you can tell us what happened." She looped her arm in with Krillin's and grinned. Goku wrapped his arm around Chichi's shoulders, and Bulma and Vegeta shyly held hands. But when Krillin whistled, it was Bulma who shot him a make-another-sound-and-you're-dead look. He laughed. 

Bulma explained what had happened in the woods with a few grunts and corrections from Vegeta. But she only briefly described Vegeta feelings with a short sentence that was "um . . . he didn't want me to not like him." She didn't know if he wanted her to tell them what he had actually said, so she didn't. "And that's pretty much what happened. Now we're officially a couple." 

"Don't ever refer to us as a couple. We aren't Barbies or 85 years old." 

Bulma giggled and 18 rolled her eyes. "Alright, Veggie." 

"Another no. There will be no name calling, woman." 

She looked up at him. "Hey, you call me woman, I'm calling you Veggie. I'm just kidding," she added after seeing the disgusted look on his face. "Veggie is too . . . not you." 

The rest of the way was spent in silence. When they were to part ways, Chichi said to Goku, "Save us spots, will you? I know you three are aways first in line anyway." 

"Kay, see ya in fifteen minutes." 

"Why do they give us so much time to get ready for supper?" Chichi wondered aloud when they walked into their cabin. 

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining. I'm changing out of my swim suit and . . . " 18 was going to say 'take a nap' but she didn't get that far. "Where's that one girl, Lanai?" 

"I don't know! I remember she was in our cabin, but she hadn't slept in here except for once and she's not in any of our classes. And remember that other kid Goku had in his cabin? Matt, I think? Well hey, where are they?" Chichi walked over to the bunk and looked at the top. "Empty. I don't know why she ditched us, but I guess we can put our stuff up here now, since she's obviously not in our cabin anymore." 

"I guess so . . . " 18 said, digging through her bag to find her clothes. "But I'm not putting my bags up there. It's too hard for me to reach them without flying up." 

"Yeah, I won't either. I mean, what happens if she comes in here and we've moved in to her space? That would look real welcoming, wouldn't it?" 

"Ok, sheesh, just a suggestion." 

Come supper time, the three girls had changed into their regular clothes and had shown up a few minutes late for supper, just to see if the boys had saved them a spot. 

"Chichi! 18! Bulma! Over here!" Goku and Krillin yelled across the room. Chichi waved and they began walking over to their boyfriends. 

"So, I heard you two had a soap opera today in Mr. M's class, huh?" 

Bulma froze. She turned around and met the unmistakable glare of Eva and Yamcha. Bulma got her wits about her and replied stiffly, "So you both finally got out of the bathroom together to make fun of me again, huh?" 

Eva sneered. "Yeah, long enough to see you and that bastard make fools of yourself in front of everyone." 

"You weren't even there!" 

"I have connections. You aren't the only one who knows about technology. My friends just thought it was too good for only the memory, so I have it on tape." She waved a black video tape in Bulma's face. But before she could put it away, it became a melted blob. The acidic smell of burnt plastic hovered in the air. "Who the hell did that!?!" She screamed angrily dropping the hot melted goop in a sizzling pile on the floor.

"Oops, sorry . . . " Krillin gave Eva a scrutinizing look, "Um . . . what's your name again? You told me, but I need my brain for more important things then remembering your name and face. Sorry about that tape. My hand must've slipped." 18 and Chichi giggled, while Bulma shrugged. 

"That's just too bad then, isn't it Eva? Well, I'll see you later. Oh, and don't forget to use pills." Bulma walked away to Vegeta while Eva's dangerous glare bored a hole through her back. 

"Thanks, Krillin," Bulma said happily. 

He shrugged. "No problem." (a/n: don't you just love him! I could kiss him . . . he's so sweet.)

"Oh hey, guys! The line is moving now! Quick come in front of us before someone complains . . . " The three girls cut in line. 

Bulma stood in front of Vegeta, who nonchalantly pushed his way in front of her. She stared at his back with her hands on her hips. "Ladies first, right?" She mumbled in his ear. 

"Since when? That's a little sexist, I think." 

"Well I don't, now I'm your girlfriend so you better let me go in front of you, Mr." 

"What authority does you being my girlfriend have?" 

Bulma made a frustrated noise and smiled at the person behind her, then when Vegeta was moving in line, placed a well aimed kick to the back of the knees. His knees buckled and Bulma took the time to slid in front of him. "I don't think so." 

"I do. Make one move and I won't talk to you for the rest of the week." 

"If I move can you make that not talking to anyone for the rest of the week?" 

Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, very funny." She took a plate and smiled as the lunch lady put a big scoop of mash potatoes on her plate (a/n: yum ^ _ ^). "Haha, too late no -- " Vegeta quickly stepped in front of Bulma and held out his plate to the next lady. 

"You aren't one of those Saiyan kids, are you?" Vegeta nodded. "Oh great." She gave him three huge scoops of turkey and gravy (another yum!). Bulma had a mind to push his plate into his face, but that wouldn't make her a good girlfriend, would it? 

"Bulma, Vegeta, hurry up you guys!" There was a big gap between Vegeta and 18, who was ahead of him. Vegeta grabbed three times the normal amount of everything, while Bulma only filled one plate, which was a lot for her. She was hungry! She hadn't eaten anything all day long! 

They went to sit down at the table, and Goku was already finished with his first plate and onto his second. "Goku, sweetie," Chichi said, "slow down. You'll choke. And they said you can't get more until everyone's finished in line." 

Goku's spoon of potatoes stopped in mid air. "Aw, really?" Chichi nodded and Goku put down his spoon. After a few minutes of intense concentration of the line, Goku began shoveling in food again. "Done!" he said happily and bounced up to the line after the last person was done, followed by Krillin and Vegeta.

"Strange boys," Bulma said as she picked through her mix of vegetables. She picked out a carrot and threw it on the floor. 

"Hey," Goku said, coming back to the table, "I could have eaten that." 

The rest of supper was filled with a little chatter, but mostly eating. Everyone was happy now that Bulma and Vegeta's problem was resolved, except for Yamcha and Eva, of course. 

"Damn it!" Eva cursed, jamming her fork violently into a radish. She looked over at Bulma. She was smiling and talking to Vegeta. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen . . . but the wheels in her brain began to work and her sour looked changed instantly to a evil one. "Yamcha, I have an idea." 

"Humor me." Yamcha answered blandly, not looking the least bit interested. 

Eva growled. "I have to get the bitch back! Don't you want to get those two back for humiliating you?" 

"Yeah, but how the hell are we going to do that?"

"Easily . . . " 

So, you think we are all safe and happy and nothing bad is going to happen . . .then . . . WOOPA! The author gives an evil laugh and the whole thing is screwed up, once again. Ah, the power of author-ness. Or cheese. That stuff is good too. Well, just to tell you, you may not see Eva and Yamcha's plan until a little bit later in the story . . . but it's there . . . waiting . . . Mwah Hahahahahahah! 

I feel so gay putting up the wrong chapter though! It didn't ruin anything . . . but still . . . I'm such a dork! A dyke! A complete and total moron. 

DarkStar

Mailing list . . . fuzzycow@worldnet.att.net

p.s. I'm off to play Farmer Monkeys with the neighbor kid I'm babysitting . . . 

p.p.s. don't ask, I've never heard of Farmer Monkeys either . . . *shrug* 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: *laughs hysterically, rolling around on the floor* you thought . . . you thought . . . that I . . . I . . . *is overcome with another spasm of insane laughter* I . . . *runs to the bathroom giggling*

A/N: Ok, I have some explaining to do. If you read in the last chapter that Bulma was sick . . . go read it again. I accidentally put up chapter 16 instead of 13 on the last one. I'm soooo sorry! But this won't make any sense unless you go read the RIGHT chapter 13! Go! Now!

__

-chapter fourteen-

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Their astronomy teacher turned out to be a wack. She was a bubbly little lady with not much of a brain, but as 18 said, "someone needs to teach this class." She must've been all they could get. 

Walking back to their cabin from the astronomy hill was hard work. When the three girls finally reached their cabin, all they did was change into their pajamas, brush their teeth, mumble good nights, and hit the hay. 

~~~~~~~

__

I am walking down a street. I'm cold. All the stores are closed. I pull up my cloak further to keep me warm. I keep walking when someone calls my name. I turn around and see no one. 

"Hello?" I call back. "Is someone out there?" 

There it is again. "Bulma . . . " 

"What?" I yell, looking frantically around me. There is no one. "Who are you?" 

I scream when I hear the sound of an explosion sounding down the alley. I watch as stores burn. What happened? 

"Bulma . . . " 

"WHAT?" I yell again. I am scared. "Who are you? What do you want?" My head starts to hurt. As the stores are burning I see a figure in the smoke. There is another explosion and now people are screaming. I hear familiar voices sounding like my relatives. I am sweating though so cold. My face is burning with heat. The figure starts to walk towards me. I back up and it stops, and . . . at that moment I have never experienced such pain nor such fear. The figure's face is right in mine. It's a devil's face. 

~~~~~~~

Bulma screamed and shot up in bed. Her body was covered in a cold sweat, and her face was burning still. 18 and Chichi immediately woke and Chichi yelled, "What's wrong? What happened?" Bulma brought her knees up to her chest and began to cry. 18, realizing that Bulma had a bad dream, she hugged her friend. 

"It's okay, hun," she said soothingly as Bulma kept crying. She felt dizzy and lightheaded, though her face still burned. She was beginning to shiver. Chichi leaned over to stroke Bulma's face, but recoiled once she touched her. 

"18, Bulma's face is burning! Feel it!" 

18 gave her a weird look. "Her body is freezing. Feel her arms." 

Bulma had stopped crying but was now breathing heavily, slowly rocking back and forth. 

"18, Bulma's got a really bad fever. We should get the nurse. C'mon, help me get her out of bed. That's it, c'mon hun . . . wrap that blanket around her." Chichi and 18 lead a wobbly Bulma out the door. 

On the way to the nurse, 18 asked quietly, "What was your dream?" 

"I," she started shakily, "I was walk-walking down a street, then someone said my name, and then . . . there was this explosion and I started to get hot and there was screaming and . . . they said my name again and then . . . there was this guy walking towards me," she shuddered, "I heard my name again and all of a sudden, out of the smoke, a de-devil's face thing appeared right in my own. It was so scary." Bulma began to slow down. 

"Come on, girl, we have to get you to the nurse," 18 said with worry etched in her voice. 

Bulma turned to 18 and gave her a strange, lopsided smile. "I'm ok," she said with slurred speech, "don't worry 'bout me . . . " and she collapsed. 

"Holy crap, 18, let's just carry her," Chichi said frantically, shakily picking up her friend. 

"Let me do it," 18 said quickly, pulling Bulma out of her arms. Chichi willingly agreed. They both took off for the nurse's cabin. 

"Excuse me!" Chichi said loudly, knocking on the door. After a few minutes, a lady, maybe in her late forties, with a blue nightgown on answered the door.

"Can I help you ladies - oh my goodness, get her inside here," the nurse said, seeing the unconscious Bulma in 18's arms. "What happened?" she asked as she reached in the drawer to get the thermometer. 

"She woke up screaming and her face was burning and her body was cold. She collapsed on the way over here. Is she going to be ok?" 

The nurse didn't answer. But after a while, she said, "I hope so. She's got a horrible temperature, 102.7. I think I'm going to have to bring her to the hospital . . . " 

"No way! She's never been there, ma'am. They don't know what she's like! They'll take tests and keep her there and then they'll do a news story on it and she'll be so humiliated! Please," Chichi said for her friend's sake. 

The nurse looked at her long and hard, giving her a skeptical look. "Alright, but if it gets to 102.9 she's going to the hospital. Get some cold rags and a blanket." 

18 laid the rags down gently on Bulma's hot, flushed face. Bulma groaned and moved a little. But after applying and re-applying the rags and monitoring her temp, Bulma's condition improved. Within the next hour, her temp was down to 100.9 so the nurse urged 18 and Chichi to go back to bed. Unwillingly, they did so. 

"If anything goes wrong, tell us, won't you?" Chichi said worriedly as the nurse pushed them out. 

"Yes, Miss, now go to bed! It's 3 o'clock." 

On the way back, 18 said, "Do you think she'll be alright?" 

"That nurse seems like a pretty good doctor and a nice lady. She'll be fine," she said with more confidence then she had. "After all, do you know how royally pissed Vegeta would be if anything happened to her?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

(a/n: yes! Onto day two of Camp D! Hey, if the DBZ show can do it in one day, so can I. :p) 

In the morning, Bulma woke with a headache, but nothing more. There were Chichi and 18 sitting around her, but also a lady she hadn't seen before. She sat up. "Where . . . "

"Nurse's. How are you feeling?" 

All of a sudden the night's events came crashing down on her, especially the dream. "I'm fine, considering. I feel good." 

"Are you sure?" asked the lady who could be none other then the nurse, "no trouble breathing? No hurting anywhere?"

"Besides for my head, no." 

"Here," the nurse held out a plastic cup of two Tylenol and a cup of water. Bulma downed the medicine, and after a few more check overs, she was free to leave. 

"Man, you guys," Bulma said while walking to her second hour, she had slept through breakfast and first, "last night was weird." 

"I'll say! You scared us out of our minds!" Chichi exclaimed. 

Bulma shrugged. "Not like I could help it. Did I pass out? I don't remember coming to the nurse." 

"Yeah, you did. Right into me." 

"But I'm fine now, really." 

"You better be, because self defense class is next."

"Great." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, 18, you guys, here!" Krillin yelled when 18 walked in. They walked over and sat down. 

"Chi, how come you guys weren't at any classes this morning?" Goku said to Chichi. 

"Bulma had a really bad fever. She almost had to go to the hospital."

"Wow. Really?" 

"Yeah, she collapsed right onto me." 

"Sorry, ok?" Bulma said, sighing happily. 

Chichi laughed. "All is forgiven." 

Bulma was glad she was feeling better, but she got odd vibes from Vegeta. She moved over and sat next to him while Chichi and 18 told of their heroic acts of saving her. 

"Morning," she said, sitting cross-legged next to him. 

He scowled. "You passed out last night?" 

"Yeah, but no big deal. I'm fine now. Really," she added, seeing the look on his face. 

"Good, because I don't were I'd be without your ugly face waking me up in the morning." 

Bulma slapped him gently on the chest. "Fine, Mr. Crabby pants. You're not my friend any more."

"Oh no," Vegeta said flatly, and a flash of amusement played across his eyes, "what a loss. One less person to worry about." 

"That would bring the total down to one. Just kidding," she added quickly. She had already screwed up about that once, she wasn't going to do it again. 

"Very funny." Inwardly she was glad he wasn't upset. 

Strangely enough, the lesson that the deranged self defense teacher, self proclaimed now as "The Rock #2" or more formally known as Mr. Keith taught was taken from the basics in flying class. Since Bulma, 18, and Chichi had missed it because of "health reasons", they were allowed to skip this lesson, pretending they didn't know how to fly well. 

18 laughed as Mr. Keith took the bait like a fish and all three of the girls sat down at the side of the gym, observing everyone.

"Right. Now we are going to do some air drills. Everyone up," he boomed and everyone flew off the ground. "Ok, do what I do!" He threw a few punches into the air. Few classmates did it right. The ones experienced with training, like Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin, rolled their eyes as the girls slapped the air and some of the guys made the move too fancy, resulting in cracking their arms. Then Mr. Keith did a few kicks, and the results were simply hilarious. One boy fell out of the air. "You people are pathetic! Keep practicing! But first, let's have a sparring lesson demonstrated to you. You'll learn this later in the year but is there anyone who knows how to do a simple sparring session?" 

All three guys raised their hands. 

"Ok, you with the weird hair, and you, the tall one. C'mere."

"This ought to be interesting," 18 said smoothly. Chichi nodded. 

"Yeah, you two look good. Now you know what you're doing, right?"

"Yup," Goku said, smiling, "we spar all the time!" 

"Ok, go." 

Goku lunged at Vegeta, who stood there calmly. At the last second though, he brought his fist up and it almost connected when Goku's hand reached up to block it. Vegeta, taking offensive, threw a kick at his head, but Goku dodged and grabbed his leg, twisting Vegeta around in the air. Chichi whooped from below. Vegeta wretched his leg out of Goku's grip and moved out of the way of a punch. In the middle of that, Vegeta brought his fist up and it smashed into Goku's stomach. Now Bulma cheered. 18 and Krillin were cheering for both sides. Goku quickly recovered, as it wasn't a very hard punch, and flew into Vegeta, knocking the Saiyan across the room. Vegeta slowed himself and before he could charge back at him, Mr. Keith blew his whistle. A few people moaned and Vegeta brushed himself off. Mr. Keith looked at the two with wide eyes. 

"Um, very good. I doubt any of you in here are capable of performing that well but . . . yes, anyway. Let's see those kicks!" 

The rest of the lesson was filled with boring kicks and punches and stretches. Not a moment too soon, the bell rang through out the campus and people filed out of the gym. 

"That was good, Vegeta," Bulma said quietly as she took her spot next to him. 

"Whatever," he mumbled but seemed a little pleased. 

"I wonder what's for lunch today, guys! I'm really hungry. Hey, Vegeta, I'm glad you didn't punch me that hard." 

"You're welcome. It was only a demonstration, and I knew you're stomach couldn't handle lunch if I did actually punch hard."

"Ok then. What's after lunch? Anyone got a schedule?" 

As if on cue, 18 had the schedule out already and Goku moved over to her and looked over her shoulder. 

"Free time! Yes! We can all go swimming together!" 

As Goku blabbed on some more about swimming as a group, Bulma leaned up to Vegeta and shyly entwined her fingers in his, lightly squeezing his hand. He did it back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aw! How cute! These two are soooo kawaii. How adorable. But what the heck was up with that freaky dream Bulma had? Does it mean something, or all we all just being paranoid? Find out on the next chapter of . . . dun dun dun . . . my story! Hurray!

DarkStar

Mailing list . . . fuzzycow@worldnet.att.net

p.s. if there's any people who copy and paste chapters of my story to their computer off line and forget to review (like me!) please tell me! I'd really like to know who all reads my story! 

p.p.s. Oh, and I'm doing this survey thingy for extra credit in school (some stupid summer junk) and if there are any guys that are reading my story, I wanna know. Tell me if you're a girl or boy in the review. If for some reason you want that info secret, by all means ignore this, but you'd be helping me out a lot. It's to see how many guys read romance stories vs. girls. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: Do I claim it? I dis-claim it! Aha! Get it? Dis-claim? Disclaimer? *lets out a weak laugh* um . . . 

A/N: *cough* anyway, hey, this story is turning out way better then my last one. With all my grammar screw ups subsiding, I think I might actually have an ok story. Wow . . . O_O

__

-chapter fifteen-

Lunch turned out to be Goku's all time favorite meal. Catfish sticks. (a/n: what a coincident! Mine too!) He wolfed them down hungrily and ate everyone else's too. Chichi slapped his hand as he tried to take hers when she wasn't looking. 

"You know, Chi," Bulma whispered to her, "I like fish and all . . . " she eyed Goku's back as he went up to the line for thirds, "but this is ridiculous." 

He came back grinning with five on his plate. Krillin shook his head. "You're a sad, sad man, Goku." 18 giggled. 

Lunch came and went quickly, and soon they were off to their cabins to change into their suits. Bulma was the first one finished in their little bathroom, and she suddenly had an idea. Her mom said to write . . . 

She pulled out paper and a pen from her bag and started;

__

Dear Mom and Dad,

How are you guys? I'm doing ok. Chichi and 18 are fine too. We've made a lot of friends, and a lot has happened in the first few days. 

She almost wrote "I have a boyfriend," but she knew her dad would come up to the came with his rifle and blast anyone who looked at her. She giggled as she pictured Vegeta without a head. Wait, that's not funny . . . 

__

So, how's Kitty? I really miss him. How's the company? Stocks? I need to know these things. I'm secluded here. I'm learning some pretty weird stuff here, but that's alright. Camp's a total blast here. Guys are stupid, no offense Daddy. Well, I have to go swimming so I'll see you later then!

Your favorite daughter,

Bulma 

"Ah, there," she said and folded it up. She took a deep breath, and licked the envelope and put a stamp on. When she finished writing her address, 18 and Chichi were also finished changing so Bulma left the letter on her bed. 

The three girls walked to the beach quickly. There they met Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta. Bulma's eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw Vegeta strutting around in his trunks. This was the first time she had seen him without a shirt and she didn't know how deprived she had been. She took in her full of his washboard stomach, a naughty thought floated through her head at that, but she didn't notice him smirking at her reaction. 

She didn't stop until 18 elbowed her, hard, in the side. "Quit it! You're giving him a big head. Take off your clothes and make him eat his look." 

Bulma nodded, smiling. She innocently took off the clothes that were covering her swim suit, and had to stop herself from laughing aloud. A few other guys had also noticed the three extremely good looking girls and the only that stopped them from drooling was their own girlfriends. Bulma had on a blue and purple bikini, a good one for looks as well as swimming, plus it matched her wings, hair, and set off the color of her eyes. 18 was dressed in a orange and yellow tankini that went perfectly with her hair and Chichi had on a black bikini, nothing too revealing but enough for guys to notice. 

Chichi laughed and poked Goku in the head. "C'mon, let's go out to the raft." She ran onto the dock followed by everyone else. She was about to jump in when she stopped abruptly and sat down on it, dipping her legs in. "It's kind of cold, you gu--" She was interrupted by a mouthful of water from Bulma and Vegeta, who had both jumped in and were already swimming out to the raft. Chichi put on a light scowl and was about to lower herself in when she was pushed "accidentally" by Krillin. 

"Sorry Chichi! I slipped!" he said quickly when Chichi came up, looking particularly murderous. Everyone eventually got in and swam out to the raft. Goku was the first one up in front of the other kids. 

"Aha! I'm the king of the raft!" 

Vegeta and Krillin gave each other devious looks and quickly climbed on, followed by plenty of other guys willing to show they weren't going along with that either. 

"Chichi! Come on!" Goku said happily, waving. While his attention was distracted, Vegeta gave him a violent push in the side and he went flying off. Chichi giggled. 

"Shall we get on, ladies?" 

"I believe we shall. Show those boys who's queen around here. Ok, here's the plan," Bulma said with a grin, treading water, "let's get Krillin off first, since he's the smallest." 18 gave her a look, but she ignored him, "Who should we push off second? Vegeta or Goku? I'm in favor of Goku, because, you know . . . he'll be a little easier then Vegeta . . . " 

"I think not. Vegeta's so short! He'll be easy . . . " 

But before Bulma could say something back, 18 budded in. "Paper rock scissors." (A/N: it's paper rock scissors, not rock paper scissors, ok? P.s. it's mid-west thing . . . ) 

Chichi won the first until Bulma insisted two out of three. Bulma won. "Alright, Krillin, Goku, Vegeta." 

Bulma climbed up onto the raft innocently, brushing back her silky strands of hair. She hadn't gotten her hair wet yet. She approached Krillin after he pushed a burly looking boy off without problem. "Hey Krillin. You're pretty good at this stuff," she said, smiling. Chichi nodded. "Yup." 

"Thanks guys . . . 18, behind you!" 18 quickly turned around and dodged a head butt coming her way from another strange looking girl, who went flying off the raft herself. 

"See, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, you know, so we have decided to make a truce," Bulma continued, quickly winking at the other girls. They smiled. 

"I see, what would this truce consist of?" 

"Well," 18 began, "all we would have to do is shake on it, and no one throws each other off. Deal?" she said, holding out her hand in a friendly matter. 

Krillin shrugged and took hers and Bulma's hand to shake it. Chichi quickly ran behind him and as soon as his hands touched theirs, they launched him off the raft with Chichi's help from behind. 18 smiled happily and waved as Krillin's head bobbed to the surface. "Oops!" After a round of high fives were passed, they moved on to their next victim. (lol! I love this!) 

"Hey sweetie," Chichi said as she walked up to Goku, who had just avoided being pushed off by a little kid. "Having fun?" 

Goku nodded. "Yup, this is great! Now that Vegeta's here and Bulma and him aren't fighting, it's so fun!" 

"I'm glad you like it. And you won't believe who I just pushed off!" 

"Who?" 

"You." 

Bulma and 18 ran right into him and knocked him off balance but didn't get him off. Chichi pushed him with one hand and he went soaring off the side. "Girl power," she said and gave him the peace sign. 

Vegeta looked around. Where was Kakkarot and Krillin? Why were they in the water? Something wasn't quite right . . . 

"Hey Vegeta!" He turned around to see Bulma and her friends coming up to him. 

"Hi," he said warily. "You girls know anything about Kakkarot and Krillin in the water?" 

Bulma shrugged. "Well, they are in the water . . . "

"I know that." 

"Otherwise, no, I don't think so. But my memory today," she rubbed her temples, "it's just so foggy . . . " 

"Real funny woman. You three pushed them in, didn't you." It's a conspiracy, he thought, fully amused at the prospect of three small woman pushing the boys off. 

"You're man is brilliant, girl," Chichi whispered into Bulma's ear sarcastically. 

"Don't we all know it." She turned to Vegeta. "I don't know. Did we?" 

Vegeta smirked. "Doesn't matter if you did. They are back on and ready to get their revenge. In fact, they are right behind you." 

Chichi squealed as Goku pretended to stumble. She went flying as he accidentally, of course, fell into her. 18 and Krillin duked it out as they clasped hands and began pushing as hard as they could the other way, advantage with 18 as she quickly turned around so Krillin was about to fall off. But he suddenly squatted down and 18 went flying over his head. "Ah, the power of short people." 

Bulma saw what was about to become of her (a/n: so dramatic) and quickly sat down in the middle of the raft. "I'm not going anywhere," she said stubbornly in the middle of all the chaos. 

"But on the contrary," Vegeta said maliciously, scooping her up in his arms, "your hair isn't even wet. I have to get you in." 

"Put me down right now!" Bulma squealed, kicking and yelling. People quickly moved out of the way as Vegeta walked to the side and threw Bulma twenty feet from the raft with her screaming all the way. 

And so the war began . . . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was great!" Goku said, panting and climbing out of the water. Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, and 18 just flew out. They walked to the beach discussing their greatest points on the raft. Bulma took her towel and started to dry her hair, when she saw Vegeta was already dry. 

"What the heck! How'd you do that?" she asked incredulously. 

"Powering up," he replied simply. Bulma stuck her tongue out. 

"Fine, oh great and powerful one. I can do that to." She concentrated all her energy to all points of her body. Pushing it up a little, the water began to evaporate off her skin until it was smooth and dry. She had never thought of drying off that way. She slipped on her shorts but didn't button them, only rolled them down. 18 wrapped a towel around her waist, and Chichi just draped hers over her shoulder. 

"What's after -- " 

"Third hour with Mr. M in five minutes. We might as well stay here because its on the beach anyway," 18 said flatly. 

"18, do you have the schedule memorized?" Goku asked, amazed. 

"Yes." 

As they took a seat on the hot sand, more and more people showed up. A few snickered at the sight of Vegeta and Bulma, but stopped when they met the death glare of the two. 

"Heh, sorry," one boy said as Vegeta cracked his knuckles. 

Mr. M showed up exactly at 3:35. "Well, is everyone here?" He went through role call quickly. "Alright, good. Now, yesterday went well, don't you think?" A few people gave him skeptical looks. "Alright, today we are going to work on the same thing, only we'll choose a different couple." 

The lesson proved to be very interesting, as there was a lot of screaming and much profanity. Seems a guys was flirting with another girl and his girlfriend was not happy about it. But in the end they made up, of course. 

"What's up with this guy?" 18 said quietly to Chichi, "How come it always turns out right? Does he have, like, magic powers or something?" 

Chichi raised an eyebrow. "Nah, that's stupid." 

"I guess, but still . . . " 

Does Mr. M really have magical powers? Or are they just paranoid? Does paranoia play a huge part in this story, or do people really have a point? Will Bulma's parents ever find out she has a boyfriend? Will they care? And what was up with that war thing on the raft? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter of, "It Takes All Kinds"! 

HEY! THUMBS UP FOR THUNDER! I'M GLAD YOUR BACK WITH ME!!!! YAY!!!! (heh, don't ever think I don't care, girl!)

DeadlyBeauty: I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover! (line from Mulan. Gotta love that movie . . . )

Mailing list . . . 

Fuzzycow@worldnet.att.net

DS 

p.s. I told myself I would do this more often . . . but here's a little plug. 

You like DBZ? B/V? I hope so! If you want to read a story even better then mine, go to Hella and read her story, "Opposite's Attract." It's finished, but that is the best B/V story I've ever read . . . It's totally awesome! I recommend all her works! Seven thumbs up! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: :p don't rub it in.

A/N: Ok, this is going to be a really looooong story. I'm already on chapter sixteen and defiantly not far. But that's ok . . . right? *nervous cough* R-right? 

__

-chapter sixteen-

The next month came and went, and Camp D proved more to be like school everyday, with the exception of free time. Nothing new surfaced except laughter when in the middle of the second week, 18 and Krillin were caught making out behind the gym by Mr. Keith. Not a pretty sight. 18 and Krillin were both made to give up two days of free time, and a lecture about controlling their hormones from Mr. Keith. 

But Chichi had started to become less and less involved with things, and it bugged 18 and Bulma to no end. They decided together to confront her about it.

"Chichi?" Bulma said, walking into their cabin after astronmy. Chichi looked up at her from her bed and quickly hid something under her pillow. Bulma and 18 sat down next to Chichi. 

"What's that?" 

"Oh, nothing."

"Please. Now tell us why you've been so isolated lately." 

"It's nothing, really. I just . . . "

"Bull! You don't want to do anything! You just come in here during free time and you don't want to go swimming, you don't want to play games . . . you don't want to do anything. What's up with you?" 

Chichi sighed and pulled out a small vile from under her pillow. "This." 

"What is it? Was this what you were spending all your time on?"

"Yes. It is a potion developed for Bulma." Chichi turned to her friend. "You know how you complain sometimes about your wings?" Bulma nodded. "Well, if you take this it will create space in your back to hid them. It's painless, no side effects, and it doesn't increase your back size a bit. It sort of shrinks your wings, then sucks them in. Wanna try?"

Bulma took the vile full of green emerald liquid. "You're sure there's no side effects . . . right?"

"Absolutely. Go on, it's harmless." 

Bulma brought the vase up to her lips and down it in one gulp. It had no taste but instantly she felt her wings tingle. They, as she said, began to shrink a little and a second later they folded up and snapped into her body. Bulma reached behind her and it was weird feeling the absence. She stood and wobbled a little.

"It will take a while for you to get used to that. But isn't that a little better?" 

Bulma grinned and nodded. For once in her life, she was normal. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Bulma didn't use Chichi's potion again, though. It was just too weird without her beloved wings. The next day at lunch, 18, Chichi, and Bulma were in the middle of a discussion about astronomy homework, when it was mail call time. 

"Bulma Briefs, you have a letter." Bulma went up to get it and it was thick. She had only sent a small, short letter to her parents, but this one was long. 

She ripped open the envelope and with Chichi and 18 reading over her shoulders it said;

__

Dear Bulma dear,

How is camp? I hope you're having fun, but you're father isn't too happy with you right now. The stocks are stable and the company's fine, don't worry. You're father was on the brink of discovering a new laser system for eye treatments, when he got a call from Chichi's father. I'm not sure what it was about, but he will have his say in a minute. I made cookies for you, they should be there any day. You're favorite, chocolate chip. You're father is pestering me to let him write, so I love you, dear!

Your favorite Mother. 

Bulma,

****

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?????? I KNOW YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND THANKS TO CHICHI! I'LL KILL HIM! WHERE IS HE? WHO IS HE? You're mother won't let me write any more, but I'm watching you. I'll find out who your boyfriend is and he'll wish he never laid eyes on you.

Anyway, I almost have that eye laser finished. Kitty sends his love. 

Love you much,

Dad

p.s. If he hurts you, hunny, I'll kill him. 

18 burst out laughing and Bulma set her angry glare at Chichi. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you." 

Chichi laughed nervously. "Sorry, I didn't mean to!" 

Bulma sighed. "I guess so. It's ok, I'll just have to warn Vegeta to sleep with his eyes open." At the sound of his name, Vegeta looked over. 

"What?" Bulma held out the letter to him, and he chuckled while reading it. "Hilarious." 

"Hey, at least he loves me." 

All of a sudden, there was the loud tone of a microphone moving too close to a speaker. A few people screamed, and everyone covered their ears. "Sorry, sorry kids," Jesse, the man who announced the Tournament four weeks back. "Anyway, I have a few announcements to make. At the end of July, this month, your exams will ensue. August will be more of a relaxed month, for those who passed their exams, of course," he added with a nasty grin. "Middle of August will hold our end of the year school dance and at the end will be another Kazeah tournament. That's all." 

Whispers soon grew into buzzing as people commented about the outrageous date of exams and about the dance and the tournament. 

"Another tournament?" Chichi stated, exhaling loudly. "Great. But that dance sounds fun! I can't wait." 

"Are you gonna eat that?" Goku said, pointing to Chichi's apple. She shook her head.

"Nah, have it." 

Bulma started to cough. 18 looked at her friend. "Hey, you alright?" 

Bulma nodded, still coughing. 

"That doesn't sound good." 

"I'm . . . I'm ok," she said, clearing her throat. She stood to go bring her tray up to the window, but a hand went to her head and she quickly sat down again, breathing heavily. 

"You sure you're ok?" Goku said worriedly. 

"Um, ye-yeah. I'm ok." She rubbed her face and stood shakily, walking up slowly to the window. All eyes were on her as she came back quickly, wobbling around a little. She sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. Chichi moved over next to Bulma. 

"Hey, don't do this to us again, girl. If you need to, I'll take you to the nurse." 

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, I . . . yeah." 

Chichi straightened up. "Guys, I'm taking Bulma to the nurse, ok?" 

"I'm coming."

"Me too!" 

Everyone ended up coming with. 18 offered to help Bulma there, but she shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'll get some medicine and we can go to class." 

"Does your head hurt?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, but I have this really sharp pain in my leg."

"Is that all?" Bulma raised an eyebrow at 18. 

"Since when did you become Miss Doctor?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." 

Bulma nodded but before she could put her foot down she collapsed. "Bulma!" Bulma sat up, shaking. 

"I'm . . . I'm fine," she managed, trying to get up but wincing as she stepped on her right leg. 

"C'mon, girl! Knock it off! You are not fine! Now let me help you." 

Bulma shook her head. "No, really I'm ok. My leg just sort of hur -- "

"For Kami's sake, woman," Vegeta said impatiently, scooping Bulma up in his arms. She squealed and tried to pull herself away. "No you don't. Now quit squirming because I'm not letting you go. You are way too slow. Come on," he said to the others and started to fly towards the nurse's cabin, 150 yards away. 

Vegeta set Bulma down on the nurse's front porch, holding her up with one hand and knocking on the door with the other. The nurse, who's name was Mrs. Jacobs, opened the door. "Hello kids, how may I . . . you again?" she said not unpleasantly, seeing Bulma. Bulma shrugged. "What's the matter this time?" Mrs. Jacobs asked, leading everyone inside.

Bulma sat down on a couch next to Vegeta. "I just need some Aspirin . . . " 

"Gosh, girl! Mrs. Jacobs, she's dizzy, her right leg is killing her, and she coughs for five minutes straight, but that's a secret and she doesn't want you to know." Bulma shoot an angry look at Chichi, who had her arms crossed. 

"Is all she says true?" 

"Um, yes." 

"You do look a little flushed, dear. Are you cold?"

"Now that I think about it . . . it is a little cold in here."

"I don't think so."

"Me neither."

"Well," Mrs. Jacobs said, rising off the wooden chair. "I'll get the thermometer." 

Bulma ended up having a temp of 100.4. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Ok, I'm so sorry that some of you had to read this again!!!!! I can't believe I posted this one instead of chapter 13. I feel so stupid that I did that . . . well, thank you so much for being patient and reading this over again . . . I did add something . . . but thanks! 

DarkStar

SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO JEN WHO TOLD ME ABOUT MY SCREW UP! I LOVE YOU, GIRL! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I'm working on it . . . 

A/N: Hey. Not much to say here . . . only this is a way super short chapter, but it's so cute!!! I think the cute-ness of it will make up for the length. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

__

-chapter seventeen-

Bulma missed the rest of her classes that day. Blood was taken, tests were run, and they concluded halfway through the testing that Chichi didn't have to worry about her potion poisoning Bulma. Chichi had been extremely worried about it, thinking that her potion had something bad in it or had caused an allergic reaction. She was cleared after lunch, and forced to go to her classes. She gave Bulma a small hug so as not to hurt her, and stalked out the door, grumbling. 

Bulma spent the rest of the day in bed with a fever and aching muscles. She was dizzy and had trouble thinking straight. _This is what it must feel like to have an ever constant hangover . . . _Bulma thought bitterly as her leg was stabbed with pain. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. 

At supper time, the doctor entered Bulma's room with a folder and a small supper. She was allowed to eat certain things because she felt no nausea. Bulma was glad for that as she swallowed down her chicken. The pain in her leg was aching steadily but not unbearably when the doctor, Dr. Brown, sat on the bed. 

"Bulma, I've found out what you have. There's good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"Bad."

"You have a rare form of the flu that is normally contracted by different species of butterflies. It causes them to not be able to fly, to have muscles spasms, and it robs them of their ability to use a member of their body, most of the time the tongue." 

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Butterflies? I'm a fairy, not a butterfly." 

"Yes, but . . . I'm not sure quite how you contracted this disease. Are you read for the good news?" Bulma nodded. "It is a virus, so it will go away in time. Since you are much larger then butterflies, the disease isn't nearly as harmful to you. Plus, your parents are coming to see you." 

A smile lit up Bulma's face. "Really? When?"

"I believe they left a few hours ago. They should be here any time. Your friends are also here to visit you." 

"Hey Bulma!" Chichi said loudly as she entered the room. "How are you doing?" 

"I'm good, I guess. Guess what? Mom and Dad are coming to . . . " She suddenly stopped and giggled when Vegeta came in. "Vegeta, Mom and my dad are coming up here. You better hide." 

Vegeta snorted and Bulma laughed. 

"Mind if I sit here?" Goku asked politely, pointing to the end of her bed. Bulma shook her head. "Thanks. Now what do you have?" 

Bulma explained about the strange disease. "Butterflies? You're not a butterfly!" 

"I'm glad," Vegeta mumbled from the background. 

"What's the matter, Vegeta? Don't like butterflies?"

"Well, now I know what to get him for his birthday." 

"If you do, I don't care who its from, I'll burn it." 

Bulma laughed, but it quickly turned into a painful look and a small moan as the muscles in her leg contracted and the pain began to shoot through her whole leg worse then before, making her bit her lip and lean backwards into her pillow. Her friends watched her anxiously, worry filling their eyes. Chichi leaned over and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "It's ok, girl. Fight it off." 

The pain passed within a few minutes and everyone was called out of the room. The nurse came in a few minutes later, and shoed everyone out. She came up to Bulma and smiled gently. "How are you doing?" 

Bulma shrugged. "As good as can be expected, I guess. I'm fine." Bulma looked at the nurse, but then looked at her facial expressions again. She was smiling . . . but something wasn't right. It was almost as if half her face was smiling and half was . . . preoccupied, was all she could think of. 

"You sure?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok . . . young man," she called, turning to the door. Vegeta walked in with a completely different look on his face then before. 

Bulma's blank expression changed to a grin as the nurse went out and closed the door behind her. But her grin faded when something in his eyes shone with . . . worry. 

"I'm ok. Really." 

He didn't say anything, but sat down on her bed. 

"Ok, people are starting to freak me out. What's going on?" 

Vegeta exhaled loudly and turned away. 

"Vegeta . . . "

"You're aware you parents were coming to see you, right?" 

"Yes."

"Something happened."

Bulma's heart began to quicken and she sat up. "What kind of something would that be?"

"They . . . they were hit by a drunk driver." 

Bulma sat back down slowly, in shock. "Don't tell me they . . . " She couldn't say it. 

"No, they aren't dead." Bulma let out the breath she was holding. "But . . . " 

"Oh Kami . . . "

"Your father has brain damage, and they aren't sure if it will heal. He's in a comma right now. Your mother had a few broken bones, but nothing life threatening." 

Bulma drew breath in shakily. She brought her hands up to her chest. Tears started to form behind her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. She had cried too much this year. "Well, uhm, I'm sure they'll be just fine, right?" she said, looking for some reassurance . . . anywhere. "I mean, they just need to heal, right? Everything will be ok, right? They - they won't, like . . . no, they'll, they'll be ok, rig - right?" She hastily wiped her eyes and turned away from Vegeta. As the pure reality sunk in, she couldn't hold in the tears, and they came streaming down silently. 

Vegeta watched her struggle, feeling utterly helpless, a feeling he did not like. Bulma stared at the window opposite to him and soon her head lowered. Her shoulders began to shake, and he heard her sobbing quietly. He moved over so he was closer to her on the bed. 

Bulma flinched as Vegeta gently wrapped his hands around her forearms. She coughed and tried to move out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. "Vegeta," she said, her voice wavering, "d-don't . . . " As she began to cry silently again, Vegeta pulled her small frame onto his lap, her now sobbing uncontrollably. He shifted to the middle of the uncomfortable hospital bed and leaned up against the raised head. She curled into a little ball, placing her hands on his chest, crying. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and her soft wings which were wrapped around herself. He held her close. He closed his eyes, resting his cheek on her head. 

Unknown to both, the door silently opened and four sets of eyes peered into the room. They witnessed a small kiss to Bulma's head placed by non other then the loud, arrogant, and ever so independent Vegeta. There was a quiet "aw," and an "ouch" and the door closed with the smallest of clicks. 

Outside, Chichi smiled halfway and put her hands in her pockets. "I never would have guessed it." 

"I know what you mean," Goku said, draping an arm around Chichi's shoulders while 18 and Krillin clasped hands. The four set off, leaving the other two in peace. 

How simply adorable!!! I love it! My masterpiece! Only . . . this is my second most favorite sweet moment with these two. My absolute favorite is still yet to come . . . *grins evilly* mwah hah . . . 

DarkStar

Mailing list . . . as always . . . 

Fuzzycow@worldnet.att.net


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: Mwah ha ha ha ha . . . heh . . . *starts coughing*

A/N: Sorry that last one was so short. I had to end it there, you know?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

__

-chapter eighteen-

Two days later, Bulma was allowed to finally go to class. She had missed a little and had to spend an extra free time making up work. Flying lessons was easy, she knew how to spar, Mr. M's classes changed everyday so she spent most of her time working on his stuff and astronomy, which she hated though understood. "Screwed up freak," she mumbled as she walked out of the astronomy room with arm loads of homework. 

Her leg was much better as was her cough and temp. She was feeling just fine until one of the teachers mentioned exams, which were held in a week. She just about had a heart attack. Notes began to pop up everywhere. One was in her bed, saying, "ARE YOU READY FOR EXAMS???" Chichi found on the mirror in the bathroom and 18 found on in her shoe after self defense class. 

"Dude, it's like a stalker conspiracy," Krillin said, pulling a yellow note from his towel after they had gone swimming. "They're everywhere. Craziness." 18 and Chichi giggled. 

Astronomy class was cancelled for the second time that month because of a fierce storm. Everyone huddled in the Mess Hall, and old but sturdy building. The wind howled outside loudly, making the windows creak. Chichi, 18 and Bulma had been one of the firsts in the room, so they took a spot by the fire as they pulled on their sweatshirts. It was cold out, and it didn't help if you were soaking wet after flying from your cabin there. 

Bulma sat down in a comfy arm chair in front of the fire, while 18 and Chichi each took a love seat opposite sides from each other, so everyone was in a little circle facing the fire. The guys showed up a few minutes later, soaked. Little drops of water dripped off of Goku's never changing hair, and Bulma laughed at the sight of it. 

"Thanks for saving a spot for me," Vegeta said, seeing Bulma lounging in the puffy arm chair. 

Bulma smiled. "Your welcome." 

Vegeta gave her a malicious look she didn't like . . . and he pulled her out of the chair, while quickly sitting down. Now she was the one without a seat. She crossed her arms and glared. Vegeta smirked and popped out the foot thing on the recliner. Bulma suddenly had an idea. 

"Alright then, fine. I'll just go sit by . . . Carlos." Carlos was actually sitting by his friends but Vegeta couldn't see that. Bulma walked by his chair but stopped when he grabbed her arm and yanked her into his lap. She squealed. Chichi, 18, and Krillin burst with laughter and Goku grinned. Reverse psychology always worked. 

"You guys are so cute!" Chichi exclaimed, putting her head on Goku's shoulder. Vegeta glared but Bulma just grinned as she leaned against Vegeta's chest. But as soon as Bulma had gotten comfortable, someone came up to her. 

"Uh, Bulma, can I have a word with you?" He said, coughing and red in the face. 

Bulma looked at Vegeta, who shrugged, and turned back to the boy. "Sure." She climbed out of Vegeta's lap and walked to a corner with the boy. 

"Um, you know, are . . . um . . . you and Vegeta . . . I mean . . . " 

Bulma smiled. "Spit it out." 

He winced as he said, "You and Vegeta?" 

"What about us?"

"Are you guys . . . you know . . . "

"If you're asking me if he's my boyfriend . . . "

"Yeah."

"Yes, he is." 

"Oh." The boy's face fell and he put his hands in his pockets. "But, just in case . . . do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

Woah. Hold up . . . "Um, sorry, I'm going with Vegeta, ok?" 

"Ok, but if he gets like . . . mad or something . . . I'll be here, ok?"

Bulma was a little insulted that he thought Vegeta would get mad for no reason, so she said sweetly. "Yes, ok. Now what was your name again?" 

"Dillon." And he walked over to his friends, red in the face. Bulma gave him a weird look and went back over to Vegeta. 

"What was that?" He asked when Bulma crawled into his lap. 

"Some kid wanted to know if I wanted to go to the dance with him." 

"What did you say?" 

"You idiot! I'm going with you, right?"

"Yes, I'm just making sure that small brain of yours didn't forget."

Bulma put up a dismissive hand. "Oh yeah, how would I _ever _forget who I _belong _to?" 

Vegeta smirked. "Damn straight." 

"Idiot." 

There was a loud crash of thunder and the whole room was brightly lit by the lightening. There was a sudden flicker in the lights, and they went out with a snap. There was a few shrieks and curses. 

"Looks like Eva and Yamcha will have to manage in the dark," Krillin commented, pointing to a corner where the two were currently sucking faces. 

"Ick . . . " 18 said, looking away. 

"Hey," Chichi commented, "weren't you two caught a few weeks ago making out?" 

Krillin coughed. 

"So," Chichi began, chewing her fingernail, "what are you guys wearing to the dance?" 

Bulma suddenly remembered something she overheard between the announcer, Jesse, and the fat crabby lady they met at their first day. "You guys! A few days before the dance, we're all being shipped over to the nearest town to buy some dresses! And they can be as expensive as we want because the camp is going to pay for them!" 

"Cool. Where did you hear that?"

"I heard if from Jesse and that fat lady." 

"What about the boys?" Goku asked. 

"Yeah, you guys get to pick something out too." 

"That will be awesome. I love trying on dresses." 

"Do we get to help?"

"Nope." 

"Why not?"

"Because, you can't see our dresses until the night of the dance, retard."

"Fine, then you can't see us."

"Oh no, what a loss." 

There was a silence pause after that. Bulma glanced at her friends. Chichi and Goku were whispering to each other, her head on his chest. 18 had her cheek on Krillin's head while he wrapped his arm around her waist. She sighed and leaned into Vegeta, who held her protectively and he almost seemed to dare kids to ask her out to the dance again. "Heard anything on your parents, Bulma?" Chichi asked suddenly. 

Bulma sighed. "Yeah, Dad's out of the coma and doing really good, though he seems to have lost the use in his right hand . . . good thing he's left handed . . . and Mom's as good as new. For being forty five anyway." 

"Your mom's only forty five? I thought she was like thirty or something!"

Bulma grinned at Chichi. "Ever wonder where I get my endless beauty from?" Chichi rolled her eyes. There was another sudden boom of thunder and crack of lighting, illuminating everything in the room for a split second before it all went black again. Bulma shuddered. "I hate storms. Except for when I'm inside." 

"You're inside now," 18 commented. 

Bulma tilted her head. "I hardly think this beat up shack counts. Its got about two inches of wall." 

"True." 

Goku glanced at his watch. "It's 11:00. You guys feel like going to bed?" 

Chichi yawned but shook her head. She leaned up against Goku's chest, and he pulled her up into his lap. "I'm not t - t -" but she was caught up in another yawn. 18 had already fallen asleep with her head in Krillin's lap. He was playing with her hair softly. Bulma closed her eyes and put her head on Vegeta's shoulder. He put an arm around her shoulder and a hand on her leg. 

Goku sighed contently. He liked having a girlfriend, especially this one. He gently pushed the hair from her face as her breathing became even and heavy. She was a beautiful one. He glanced over at Vegeta, who was currently occupied with rubbing Bulma's back. It was simply amazing what she could do to him. He had only had a handful of girlfriends, and they had only wanted him for a cheap screw. But this girl was different. She brought the best out in Vegeta, something Goku didn't think he minded all that much. He heard 18 moaned, and turned to that couple. They were so cute. Krillin would bend over backwards and lick his feet for that girl. (a/n: ew) Krillin quietly sighed. 

Another flash of lightening filled the room and Goku covered Chichi's ears until the loud boom passed. Man, Goku thought happily, we are some lucky guys. 

How cute! Wouldn't that be great if all guys thought like our friend Goku? *snicker* Dream on. Guys will be guys, minus one. (my brother, who really should be a girl)

DS


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: Ah, the wrath and agony. I didn't do it. 

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT THIS HANGING FOR SOOOOOOOOO LONG!!!!! I sincerely apologize to all my readers! It's been FOREVER since I've updated. I'm so sorry!!!!! Will you forgive me??? 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

__

-chapter nineteen-

"Ug, life's a bitch," Bulma moaned, rolling over as the morning bell rang loudly throughout the campus. "Chichi," she mumbled into her pillow, "What time is it?" 

There was a muffled, "Nine," and a cough. 

Bulma flew up in bed, the anxious feeling she had had for days returning. "Chichi! 18! Exams are today!!!" 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Chichi shouted, bolting upwards, disheveled. She lost her balanced and fell off the side of the bed. 18 moaned and put her pillow on top of her head. "But it's Saturday," she managed, rubbing her butt and standing. 

"I know it sucks, but that means tomorrow we get to go shopping for dresses!" 

18 finally got up when Bulma was slipping on a tank top and Chichi was brushing her teeth. 

"Exams are at ten, girls! It's nine forty-five! Let's go! Chop-chop!" Bulma said, clapping her hands. 

18 shot her a venomous look. "I'll give you ten seconds to shut up." 

Bulma only laughed and opened the door . . . and she screamed as a white powder filled the air, covering Bulma and half the floor in the cabin. She heard wild laughter from the bushes and running. Bulma's eyes narrowed to their most dangerous point. She was about to run after them . . . but was stopped when Chichi, her back covered with the powder too, grabbed Bulma's wing. 

"No! We'll just get in more trouble!" 

"Do you think I care?!?" Bulma yelled loudly, resisting the urge to curse them as much as she could. 

"Bulma, calm down. We can get this cleaned up . . . " Chichi grabbed the broom and began to sweep the powder out the door. "It's flour," she said suddenly. "I'm allergic to this kind of flour." 

Chichi bolted out the door, sneezing. A small red rash appeared on the back of her leg as she ran into the middle of the field. 18 walked outside with a ki blast in her hand. "I swear, if they show at class today I'll . . . " 

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Krillin yelled, coming upon the scene. Goku and Vegeta followed quickly. Vegeta, at the sight of Bulma covered in flour, cracked up. 

"So funny!" Bulma yelled, feeling anger rise in her stomach. "Really hilarious!" Vegeta was laughing so hard he collapsed on the ground. Bulma, not knowing if it would hurt or not, stormed up to him and kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. That quieted him. 

"DAMN!" he yelled, clutching his leg. A big bruise began to appear. "What the hell was that for?!?" 

"It's not so funny now, is it?" Bulma said, and the sudden urge to cry came upon her. She held in the tears and ran into the cabin. The faint sound of the shades being closed and the sound of shower water filled the silent air. 

"Ok," 18 took charge, "Goku, you get Chichi to the nurse for that. Krillin and I will tell someone that the rest of you will be a little late." 

"I won't be late," Vegeta said. 

"Oh yes you will," 18 shot back dangerously. "You'll stay here and wait until she's done, then you'll apologize." 

"Apologize?!? I - "

"_Do it_." 

"Screw you." But in Vegeta-ish, that meant yes, so everyone set off. By now, Chichi was crying, sneezing, and scratching her leg at the same time. Goku lovingly scooped her up and flew off. 

Vegeta really didn't care if she didn't want him to come into her cabin, so he walked in and made himself comfortable on her side of the bed. She came out five minutes later in a towel, and screeched when she saw him. 

"What do you want?" she asked quietly, locking herself back in the bathroom. 

"Woman, come out here." 

"No." 

"Come on!" 

"No. Not until I get some clothes on." 

"Oh please. I'm your boyfriend, like I'll never see you with a towel on." 

He heard the door being unlocked and she came out timidly, clutching the towel like if she dropped it, there would be a natural disaster. He had seen her with a swim suit on before and yet she never looked so beautiful. Her face was beat red and her deep blue eyes stared at the floor. His eyes traveled down her elegant neck to the damn towel . . . her hair glistened in the small rays of sun seeping in through the blinds. Gods, she was gorgeous. 

"Come here." 

She carefully walked over to him. He stood, and put his hands on her damp shoulders. "Listen. I'm sorry, it wasn't funny." 

Her nervous face broke into a sweet smile. "Ok." He pulled her into him, embracing her small form. Bulma leaned her head on his broad chest. After a minute or two, she said, "As much as I enjoy this, I really need to get dressed. Help me find something to wear." 

Vegeta shrugged and reluctantly let go of Bulma. She kneeled on the floor and pulled out two suit cases from under the bed. 

"Holy crap, woman! How much clothes do you have?" 

Bulma shot him a grin. "Have you seen me wear a pair of clothes twice?" 

"No . . . "

"How about this?" She held up a red tank top with a blue haired fairy on it, with sparkles around it. 

"That kinda looks like you . . . " 

"I know. I love it. I'll wear it." 

She grabbed other necessities, and skipped into the bathroom, two minutes later, she came out. "Let's go, we'll be late!" 

"Oh no, the horror," Vegeta said sarcastically. An idea suddenly formed into his head. "Do you remember when we had our first day of flying skills, and your friends said you were the fastest kid on the field?" 

Bulma caught on immediately. "Yes." 

"We'll see about that." They both walked out of the cabin, and stood at an imaginary line. "Ready. Go." 

Both shot off with the speed of a small space shuttle. They were at break neck speed, no one winning at the moment. Vegeta suddenly shot a small ki blast at her, and she dodged it, but that gave Vegeta the advantage. 

"So we're playing dirty, eh?" Bulma shouted over the wind. She could see the Mess Hall, and the line to get the tests, and she quickly conjured up an itching powder. She threw it on his leg, and he yelled as he instantly reached back to scratch his leg. Bulma laughed as she saw him fall behind, but looked ahead and two feet in front of her was a tree. She quickly dodged it, losing her altitude and doing a barrel roll in the air. She almost fell into the ground when she placed a foot down and kicked up . . . but by the time she had reached the finish line, Vegeta was just a second ahead. He landed gracefully, with a grin on his face. 

"Pathetic." 

"PATHETIC? I'll GIVE YOU PATHETIC, YOU DA - " She quietly quickly after her flying skills teacher gave her an evil look. She landed softly next to Vegeta. "You're a jerk, you know that, right?" 

"Of course." 

"Bulma! Hey!" Chichi came running up to them. 

"How's your leg?" 

"The nurse bandaged it and put some cream stuff on it. It feels better."

"I'm glad." 

"Nice race, everyone in the camp was watching." 

Bulma turned red. "Really?" 

"Yup." 

"All the guys were cheering for you, all the girls for Vegeta. I thought it was funny." 

"Oh, thanks." 

"Ok, but c'mon. We have to get in line to get our tests. We have certain areas we're assigned to for certain times. It's weird. Here, be in this line with me." 

Vegeta had gone off with Goku and Krillin somewhere, and Bulma and Chichi walked up to 18, saving spots in lines. Minutes later, kids adorned the grounds with calculators and pencils, pencils sharpeners and rulers. As soon as all the girls had gotten their tests for the day, they were assigned spots to sit. Bulma had been told to go sit at the total opposite end of the camp, where the "smart" people sat. Being a genius had it's consequences. 

She walked into the area with a certain feel of importance as a few people waved and shouted out greetings. Bulma had no idea who they were . . . but she still smiled back. The only person she recognized was Carlos.

"Hey, big shooter," Bulma grinned, sitting a few feet away from him. "How's it going?" 

The dark skinned boy shrugged. "I'm ok, you?"

"Pretty good."

"Get things straightened out with Vegeta?"

Bulma's smile grew. "Yeah, thanks a lot for your help. I owe you one." 

"Sure." 

"Kids! Be quiet over there!" A teacher Bulma didn't know snarled, looking very scary indeed. 

She shrugged to Carlos, and took a look at her packet and sighed. No matter how much of a genius she was, she still hated tests with a passion. 

~~~~~~~

Four hours later

~~~~~~~

"Oh my Kami!" Chichi exclaimed, collapsing in the grass. "My brain is officially overused. Ug, I hate tests!" 

"Be glad it's over," 18 said, joining her friend on the ground. "Isn't Bulma done yet?"

"Yeah, but she had to be talked to by this one person, I guess," Chichi said, shrugging. "Hey, I love those!" She glanced at 18's lunch plate and quickly snatched a cheese puff from her plate. 

18 rolled her eyes. "Have 'em." She dumped them on Chichi's plate. 

"I want them!" Krillin yelled, running as fast as he could over to the girls in the middle of the field without spilling his plate. Goku followed quickly, and Vegeta walked slowly with as much arrogance as he could muster. 

"No, they're mine!" Chichi said protectively, putting her hands over them. 

Krillin crossed his arms. "18, tell her to share!" 

"Chichi . . . " 

Chichi quickly had an idea. She picked them up and shoveled them all in her mouth. She grinned nastily, her cheeks puffing with cheese curls. 

Krillin's eyes widened. "Now that was_ not _very lady like."

"And do I _look_ like I care?" she answered, swallowing the last of her cheese puffs. 

Vegeta had finally reached the group, sitting down with his plate. He stuffed a piece of turkey in his mouth. The others talked about what they got on page six, and the dance. Vegeta zoned them out, waiting for Bulma. She had to go to a certain gathering with all the smart people, and she wasn't back yet. His dark eyes narrowed at the thought of that chubby Carlos kid, and he unwillingly felt the green monster of jealously poke at his mind. No, he would not be jealous of a fat, ugly nerd who just seemed to get along with Vegeta's girlfriend better then Vegeta himself. And she seemed to like him! Vegeta knew so well the look he gave her when her back was turned, where his eyes wandered, and it was awfully strange how he listened to her never ceasing rambling with such interest. No one listened that closely if he didn't have some feeling towards her . . . If he ever . . . ever even so much as touch her! He'd . . . he'd . . . 

"Vegeta?" Bulma said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hello?" He snapped out of his thoughts and jerked back from her touched. She withdrew her hand, looking a bit hurt. What was wrong with him? Had she done something wrong again? But before she had a chance to ask, he stood and threw his plate up in the air. It hovered for a total of point five seconds, before it was nothing but a little ash floating to the ground. Vegeta put his hand down and in his pockets, and started to walk towards his cabin, still absorbed in the thought of Carlos. He could feel his rage growing . . . anyone who approached him in the next two hours was going to get one hell of a beating . . . 

"Vegeta!" He didn't bother to turn or even stop walking. "Vegeta! Wait!" 

He let out an agitated breath as Bulma caught up with him. "Woman, I don't need your consistent rambling right now." 

The air around them dropped a few temperatures and Bulma took a small step backwards. "Oh," her tone changing from worry to ice in one second flat, "I'm sorry, your _highness_. I should have asked the royal guards whether or not I could talk to you, since I am but a lowly subject in your kingdom of pride." 

"You're wasting your breath." 

"Any time I'm talking about you I'm wasting my breath!" Bulma balled up her fist, turned around, and walked the opposite way of Vegeta. He just kept walking forwards. A sudden resolute thought sprang to his mind. Perhaps Carlos didn't realize who he was dealing with . . . well, he'd just have to be given a demonstration, then.

Bulma suddenly felt a strange vibe, more strange then normal, from the normally agitated prince. It was as though he was feeling . . . murderous. What the hell was going on?

Man . . . after all I put you through, I go and throw in a stunt like that. Ufta, I am one mean little girl. 

DarkStar

p.s. but I know you all love me. ^.^


	20. Chapter Twenty: Feel Better Jen!

Disclaimer: Psh. Ri----ght.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. It was fun to write . . . hehe. 

__

-chapter twenty-

Bulma stopped before she reached Chichi, 18, Krillin, and Goku, who were all sitting in the grass, finishing their lunch after four hours of non stop testing. They had just used up most of their brain, Bulma decided, I won't mess them up more. She followed Vegeta slowly, far behind him. He soon entered the Mess Hall, and she sneaked around the side of it to hear what was going on inside. 

"Carlos!" Vegeta yelled throughout the room. Everyone looked at him. But he didn't care. His anger rose every second, and now was not the time for him to bother with that. The boy walked to him from the back of the room. "Come outside. I need to set something straight with you," Vegeta ordered through clenched teeth and with narrowed eyes. Carlos's heart began to quicken. He was obviously mad about something. As soon as they were out of watching eyes, Vegeta grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the side of the building into the bushes. 

Bulma heard them coming, and quickly backed up further into the brush. She crouched down low enough to see Vegeta holding Carlos by the shirt. What was going on? Why was Vegeta acting like this?!? But she kept quiet.

There was a loud noise, and Carlos was suspended a foot off the ground. He was smashed into the wall by Vegeta, who held him there. "Tell me what you have with Bulma." 

"N-nothing! I swear!" 

"Bullshit! I see the way you look at her! Tell me!" he roared, smashing him to the wall once again. 

Carlos was started to sweat and breath heavily. "Nothing! Kami, I swear! Nothing!" 

"I don't believe you!" Vegeta dropped Carlos to the ground and put a hand around his neck. Not to cut off breath, just to scare him.

"I like her, ok?" he yelled, trying not to hyperventilate. "I like her!" 

"Why?" Vegeta removed his hand from the boy's throat, but Carlos wasn't going anywhere. 

"Good gods! You can't be serious! You of all people should know why I like her!" 

Vegeta did something to the equivalent of growling, and his eyes narrowed even more. "Do not assume things you don't know. I want an explanation, and I'm going to get it."

"Fine. She's gorgeous," Bulma felt herself blushing, "intelligent, forgiving, funny, and she's not judgmental! She sees people for who they are! You know that!" 

Vegeta took a step back. "But she's mine. You touch her, I will personally rip your throat out. Stop liking her." 

"I can't do that. I've tried . . . "

"Try harder!!!!" Vegeta roared, pulling his arm back to punch him . . . 

"Vegeta!" Bulma said quietly, stepping out of the bushes. Tears were leaking down her face. Gods! She was the cause of everything horrible that went on in this damn camp! 

All the color leeched out of his face, and he let Carlos go. Suddenly, shades of red anger filled his eyes, and he pushed Carlos aside. "You." 

Bulma couldn't help the tears from falling, and for once in her life, she felt afraid of him. She had never seen him like this. His eyes were on fire, murderous sparks flying from them. His fists were balled up, and his jaw was set tightly. She was afraid. It wasn't supposed to be like this! For every step he took towards her, she took one back. "V-veg . . . " 

"You," he snarled, venom leaking from his words, biting into Bulma's unshielded heart. "I suppose you knew about this." 

"N-n - "

"Do not lie to me, you bitch." 

Bulma began to tremble as she realized that punch he was going to throw could now soon be for her. She could fight pretty well . . . but not against him! She, she loved him! 

His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist painfully, yanking her towards him. She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but the more she did, the harder he held. She knew there would be bruises there. 

"You . . . you knew. Didn't you. You never told him off, never discouraged him . . . you . . . " His face suddenly contorted into a smirk. Bulma was simply trembling, and that look . . . that was the scariest thing she had ever seen from him . . . "You sicken me." He shoved her away, and stormed out of the brush. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yamcha . . . ooh, this is juicy!" Eva sang, bouncing over to her boyfriend. He gave her a questioning look. 

"Do you know what Vegeta just did?"

"No . . . "

"He just told Bulma she sickened him!!!!!!!!! How low can you go?" she giggled, sitting down on a couch next to Yamcha. She had the perfect idea! Things were going so well . . . Bulma would be the slut of the camp, and Vegeta would be miserable. An open invitation for her. 

Yamcha had to give his girlfriend a little credit. She was annoying sometimes . . . but she had her uses. All he really was wanted was Bulma . . . ever since he had laid eyes on that girl. Vegeta was the only problem . . . but if Eva had a way to make him disappear, he was all for it. 

"I have the best idea you've ever heard. Here's what we'll do." She explained the plan to him and a smirk grew on his face. 

"For once, it sounds good." 

"Tonight, then." 

"Right." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma tried to get a hold of herself. Things were just so . . . so fucked up. She had been in that brush for an hour. Carlos had given her a hug, then retreated to his cabin without a word. At the end of her pity party, she decided that enough was enough. 

She hastily wiped her tear stained face and stood. Deep purple bruises began to appear on her wrist. She decided to go to her cabin and wrap it in an Ace bandage to make it look like she tripped and jammed her wrist. 

She began to walk out of her spot to the cabin, thinking things over frantically. If she was ever going to get through the last part of the time, she had to grow up. She never needed him anyway. She put a damper on her tears. No more. No more would she be victim to him and his mental insanity. No more. Her eyes narrowed in determination. She would go to the dance, she would get through the rest of the month . . . simply without him. Anytime he was around, she would not be. Under the ice, she wasn't sure if she could stand that loathing look from him . . . it crushed her. But who was going to look under the ice? All there is is water, cool, refreshing water. But you can skate on ice . . . and if you're fine on the top, who wants to fall into the water? 

"Bulma! We were looking everywhere for you!" Chichi broke her chain of thoughts, snapping her back to reality. 

Bulma shrugged. "Sorry. I was off thinking, you know?" 

Chichi smiled and dragged her to the cabin inside. It was getting dark, and Bulma was wiped. "Thinking of what?" 

"I don't know . . . maybe Vegeta isn't that good for me." 

Chichi's eyes grew a whole three sizes. "WHAT?" 

Bulma shrugged again, trying not to cry and succeeding. "He's just so arrogant . . . I'm afraid it might be rubbing off on me. I wouldn't want that." 

"You're crazy. You're sick. Get to bed, you'll feel better."

"I'm perfectly fine, Chichi," Bulma snapped, catching Chichi off guard. The black haired girl looked hurt, and Bulma apologized. 

"I'm sorry Chi, all this testing is stressful." 

"Oh, alright." She smiled again. "I think you still need to sleep." 

"I agree with you on that. I'm beat." 

Chichi grabbed Bulma's wrist affectionately . . . but quickly withdrew when Bulma all but shrieked in pain. "What happened?" Chichi asked quickly. 

"N-nothing, Chi, I just fell and smashed my wrist back," she said, crossing her arms to hide her wrist. "I'll get a bandage on it." 

"Let me see it . . . "

"_No_! I mean, no, it's ok, I'll do it. Go find Goku. I think he's lonely." 

Chichi smiled and gave her a hug. "You're the best," she said happily, and skipped out of the room. 

"If only you knew . . . " Bulma said as she wrapped up her wrist, put her pajama's on, slid into her bed, and into the deep bliss of sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta had cooled down considerably. As he trained vigorously, he realized he acted way too rash. The look she gave him haunted his thoughts . . . her deep blue eyes were so terror filled . . . it pained him. But how could she just know about that . . . and ignore it? He stopped in mid air and suddenly saw that he had made a horrible mistake. That terror . . . that look would plague him for many nights to come. The jealously had long worn off and in it's place was realization and guilt. She had been so scared of him! She seriously thought he was going to hurt her? He would never . . . and yet . . . 

He sighed and floated to the ground. He had screwed up. Once again, the great Saiyan prince fucked up. How was he going to fix this one? 

He decided to walk to the Mess Hall to grab a bite to eat from a vending machine. As he reached the building, the sound of prissy girls giggling filled his ears. He ignored his inner warning and entered. They didn't notice him at all. 

"Yeah, I heard she came out of the woods crying and she was all bruised up! What a loser!" 

"It's funny, really. We all know Vegeta deserves better then that slut. She deserved whatever he did to her." He recognized that voice as Eva's as he pushed the button for Skittles. 

"I know, he should just, like, dump her! Kill her, then dump her!" 

"But you guys," one girl said with a little softer voice, "I feel kind of bad. I heard her telling her friend that he scared her so much and that she could never go near him without being afraid again! Isn't that sad?"

"More like pathetic!" Most of the girl's laughed. 

"He should have just finished what he started." 

"It's funny seeing girls like her so afraid! She was terrified!"

Vegeta couldn't stand anymore. He angrily grabbed the four packets of Skittles, and stormed out of the room, but not before firing a small ki blast at a girl, singeing the bottom of her hair. Screaming filled the air as Vegeta started towards the girl's cabin. 

He really hoped the other two girls weren't there, and he got his wish. He knocked lightly on the door, and there was no answer. He opened it quietly. She was sleeping soundly in her bed, obviously cradling the wrist he had bruised. Guilt stung him like an angry bee set on revenge. 

She looked so pretty like that . . . yet he could see the tear trails down her soft cheeks. He didn't want to get caught, so he left with a pained heart. Gods, how did she ever get into this mess?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma awoke with an ache in her stomach. She opened her eyes, and all the terrors from the day before shocked her memory back to life. She glanced at her clock. It was nine. She had to leave at twelve for town. Chichi was busy doing her hair, and 18 was in the bathroom."

"Morning, hun," Chichi said, seeing Bulma was awake. "How's that wrist?" 

"Um, fine," Bulma said, feeling guilty about lying but not knowing what else to do. 

"Aren't you excited! We get to pick out our dresses today!"

"Sure," she replied dryly, standing and stretching. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing."

"Ok, so I'm not in the smart test taker's area, but I am not that stupid." Chichi walked up to the door and locked it, then put the key in her pocket. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. A wrist bent backwards like that doesn't hurt that much." 

"I'm fine, Chichi! Really!" 

"Nuh uh," 18 said, coming out of the bathroom. "You had a dream last night. You were moaning, half screaming, and saying Vegeta. That cannot be normal for someone who is fine." 

Bulma blushed. She didn't remember any dream like that. "I'm ok, it must have just been a nightmare where he got hurt or some - " 

18 made an exasperated noise. "I'm not stupid either! Come on Bulma, before I beat it out of you." 

Bulma groaned and put her face in her hands. "It's a long story." 

Ok, well . . . did you like it? Call me crazy, but this is starting to turn into a soap opera. *she shrugs and grins* Oh well. My next story I'm working on will NOT be this light . . . hehe. 

DarkStar


End file.
